una noche inesperada
by Diana Liliana Black24
Summary: Las consecuencias de una noche depresiva por las que va a tener que pasar el caballero de acuario y todo por no seguir uno de los consejos de su mejor amigo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo. Conociendo al Señor Glace**

La peor noche de mi vida en definitiva, no solo me entero que el amor de mi vida estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga si no que ella corresponde sus sentimientos, y ahora que más me queda por hacer, más que verlos juntos y felices, no voy a meterme en esa relación, camino sin rumbo fijo, las gotas de lluvia caen lentamente del cielo, fundiéndose con mis lágrimas cualquiera que me vea así no se daría cuenta si lloro es simplemente la lluvia que baña mi rostro, el departamento que comparto con ella no está muy lejos pero simplemente no quiero llegar, verla a ella acorrucada a un lado de él mientras ven la televisión y se olvidan de que yo alguna vez existí, no es algo por lo que quiero pasar, así que no me queda de otra más que seguir vagando, la lluvia poco a poco comienza a ceder tendré que ir a casa a cambiarme así que doy media vuelta camino a mi departamento y efectivamente ahí estaban ellos preparando crepas como si fueran esposos, veo esa imagen y sin saludar entro a mi habitación tomo ropa para salir y me cambio con ella no sin antes darme un duchazo, quiero salir corriendo y olvidarme de todo, mientras estoy arreglándome suena el teléfono es un mensaje me han invitado a un antro, normalmente no aceptaría pero el día de hoy solo quiero salir de aquí así que respondo con un "si nos vemos haya", tomo mi bolso una chamarra y salgo de la habitación, ellos me saludan yo paso de largo y salgo del lugar, tengo ganas de volver a llorar pero no me dejare derrumbar de nuevo, saco mi iPod y me pongo los audífonos subiendo el volumen a todo lo que da, dejo que la música bañe mi cerebro con canciones de desamor, camino rumbo al sitio acordado y ahí están dos más de mis amigas me esperan para entrar al lugar, apago la música que aún resuena en mis oídos antes de entrar, esa música del lugar no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo escuchaba es alegre ideal para bailar, pero sinceramente lo último que quiero hacer hoy es bailar, por lo que me voy a sentar a la barra, pido un tequila y ordeno que dejen la botella en la mesa tomo el primer caballito de un solo trago, el líquido quema mi garganta pero a pesar de todo lo agradezco ya que me recuerda de que un sigo vivía.

-**une belle dame** no debería tomar algo tan fuerte y menos si está sola!-dice el hombre que está a mi lado del cual ni siquiera me había percatado, lo ignoro sirvo otro caballito y de nuevo me lo tomo de un solo trago

-insisto en que no debería tomar eso a menos que quiera regresar a gatas a su casa!- volvió a decirme mientras me veía con sus ojos azules.

-no le interesa lo que haga o no si tomo es muy mi problema no?- el alcohol me está haciendo grosera pienso al verlo levantar una ceja un tanto molesto.

-tiene razón no debería preocuparme, pero soy un caballero y no está en mi forma de ser dejar a **une femme** sola a su suerte así que le ruego que deje de tomar!-

-que va a hacerme para que deje de tomar va a besarme señor francés!- de plano que el alcohol me hace valentonada por que el tipo me mira un tanto divertido.

-vamos a bailar!-dice tomando mi muñeca y obligándome a seguirle que se creía este hombre de larga caballera azul turquesa para obligarme a bailar con él, reconozco esa canción es de mis grupos favoritos, suena alegre pero no lo es creo que es justo lo que siento en este momento con el tipo este con el que estoy bailando "bienvenido a mi vida" si pero a qué vida, una llena de dolor y sufrimiento, dejo mi cuerpo baile al compás de la música mientras de nuevo siento unas saladas lagrimas escurrir por mis ojos, los cuales cierro para no ver al sujeto que tengo enfrente, sujeta mi cintura con delicadeza como si fuera a romper una copa de cristal, yo canto la canción entre sollozos, que patética debo de parecerle una mujer llorando mientras baila con él, yo sigo llorando, cantando la música y moviendo mi cuerpo al compás de la canción, en cuanto termina vuelven a poner otra que me sé y que se acopla a como me siento si "me extrañaras cuando me haya ido" canto con dolor, el sujeto me lleva lejos de la pista de baile y me sirve otro caballito que yo tomo sin dudarlo, creo que él sabe lo que tengo por qué me mira con lastima, siento como limpia mis lágrimas con un pañuelo que saco de su ropa, tiene bordadas las iniciales CA.

-estas mejor?-pregunta tranquilamente, yo solo asiento mientras tomo otro caballito, el me mira desaprobatoriamente, pero quien se cree este sujeto para juzgarme, lo ignoro y tomo directamente de la botella, siento que él me jala deja dinero en la barra me empuja delante de él, un hombre de cabello azul eléctrico lo toma por el brazo y lo hace voltear.

-toma Cam, más vale llevar protección!-dice metiéndole un condón a su chaqueta negra, el sujeto llamado Cam, se lo aventó a la cara

-**ne pas en arriver là où il n'appartient pas bug**.-le dice un fluido francés mientras regresa a donde estoy yo y me lleva afuera, me jala hasta un Audi R8 en donde abre la puerta y prácticamente me avienta al asiento del copiloto me pone el cinturón de seguridad antes de tomar su lugar en el asiento del conductor, toma su teléfono y habla en griego a otra persona no sé qué dice la verdad no lo sé, soy solo una chica de intercambio que está estudiando en una universidad bilingüe por lo que no se griego y lo poco que se al parecer se me ha olvidado con tanto alcohol, después de colgar arranca y conduce como loco hasta un hotel, de lujo, esto comienza a asustarme estoy ebria y en un hotel de lujo con alguien a quien no conozco.

-bienvenido señor Glace!-lo saluda la encargada, él la saluda con la mano antes de llevarme al ascensor el cual nos lleva hasta el último piso, me conduce a su habitación, para estas alturas mi cerebro ya está más desconectado que antes, siento tambalearme por lo que me toma en brazos con facilidad, me lleva a su habitación y me deja en la enorme cama, lo veo ir al bar sacar una botella y servirse en un vaso.

-no sabes el efecto que tienes en mi verdad i**nconnue petit**!- dice quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el pequeño sillón que hay en la habitación –desde que te vi entrar, supe lo destrozada que estabas quise alejarme de ti, por lo que fui directo a la barra para tomar una copa de vino, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que te sentabas junto de mí y pedias algo con que emborracharte supe que estaba perdido, eres como une** belle déesse**, que llego para poner mi mundo de cabeza!-dijo dejando a un lado el vaso que traía en la mano, camino hasta donde yo estaba sentada, y se puso frente a mi acaricio mi mejilla con cuidado –eres belle!-dijo antes de besarme, por dios este hombre besa como los mismísimos dioses, pude sentir como su lengua recorría toda mi boca, mientras me recostaba en la cama y él se ponía encima de mí, no acaricio más que mi cara mientras me besaba con pasión, se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos, yo lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerque de nuevo a mí para volver a besarlo, lo acerque más a mí y deje que mi ebrio cuerpo respondiera al de él.

A la mañana siguiente despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, siento como alguien me abraza con fuerza, estoy desnuda y el tipo de ayer también, como puedo me libero de el, tengo hambre ayer no comí más que una manzana en el desayuno, tomo lo primero que encuentro, la camisa blanca del hombre de cabellos turquesa que aun duerme, tome el teléfono, quizá se molestaría pero pedí servicio al cuarto tengo hambre y lo de menos es pagar, recojo mi ropa y me meto a dar un baño rápido, salgo y ya está despierto trae los pantalones negros que traía ayer.

-justamente estaba buscando esto!-dijo tomando su camisa de mis manos para ponérsela –ya llego el servicio al cuarto que pediste desayuna conmigo y después te vas!-dijo invitándome a sentar junto a él en la cama, misma que compartimos anoche –no me presente me llamo Camus Glace!-

-yo tampoco me presente me llamo Carlie Snowflake- respondo mientras comienzo a desayunar, desayunamos juntos de vez en cuando él me da alguna fruta en la boca, para después robarme un beso.

-eres hermosa Carlie!-me susurra contra mis labios antes de limpiar el chocolate de la crepa que tengo en ellos con su lengua. –me encantaría poder estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, pero debo volver a mi deber, así que te acompaño a tu casa!-

-no gracias yo puedo irme sola!-dije con frialdad, era obvio que el solo quería sexo con la chica linda, me levante tome mi bolso y Salí de su habitación cuando choque contra alguien, el mismo sujeto de ayer el del condón lo empujo y salgo rumbo al ascensor, corro mientras escucho mi nombre, no me importa que me esté llamando solo quiero irme de aquí, salgo del hotel y tomo un taxi, el cual comienza a andar, volteo a mirar atrás y veo a Camus viéndome marchar, no me importa solo quiero volver a la realidad, me deja en el departamento, que comparto con mi amiga, ahora recuerdo porque quería emborracharme, entro y ella está al teléfono al igual que Oliver

-"ya llego gracias"-dicen casi al mismo tiempo, los veo a los dos sin decir nada me dirijo a mi habitación en donde me encierro y me dejo caer con pesadez en mi cama, escucho los llamados de los demás, simplemente los ignoro, solo quiero dormir y así pasa me quedo dormida.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde esa noche que pase con el francés, aún recuerdo lo que paso, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo y sus tiernas palabras, sacudo mi cabeza para olvidarme de eso, salgo del salón donde tenía clases, cuando me mareo, me detengo de la pared más cercana entonces pierdo el conocimiento, cuando despierto estoy en la enfermería, Oliver está ahí.

.-al fin estas despierta, como te sientes?-

-estoy bien gracias!-

-ven te llevo a tu departamento!-dice ayudándome a levantarme, veo conversar a Alejandra con la enfermera de la escuela, en cuanto me ven, Ale corre a donde estoy y me sostiene del lado contrario de su novio, aún estoy débil quizá sea bueno descansar, me llevan el bochito de mi amiga que es el que se ha convertido en mí transporte, donde me colocan en la parte de atrás.

-Oliver por que no la llevas a descansar yo voy a ir por algo a la farmacia, préstame tus llaves!-

-claro amor, toma, nos vemos haya!-dice mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del piloto para llevarme a mi casa, me acomode en mi cama y me quede dormida.

-ya Carlie despierta, tienes que hacerte algo!-comento Alejandra moviendo mi cuerpo dormido cuando desperté tenía una prueba de embarazo en las manos –ve al baño a hacerte esto!-dijo levantándome y empujándome al baño para que hiciera la prueba de embarazo, o por dios no puedo estar embarazada solo estuve una vez con él aunque bueno con eso pude quedar embarazada, hago la dichosa prueba y espero pacientemente los 15 minutos que dice cuando pasa el tiempo la miro y el alma me cae a los pies estoy embarazada, que voy a hacer yo embarazada esto no me puede estar pasando, de nuevo estoy llorando por un hombre con el cual me acosté en mi día de depresión, del cual estoy embarazada.

**Traducciones.**

**une belle dame= **Una bella Dama

**une femme= **una mujer

**ne pas en arriver là où il n'appartient pas bu= **no te entrometas bicho

i**nconnue petit= **pequeña desconocida

**belle déesse= **hermosa diosa

_nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Quien dicen que las cosas no pueden empeorar!**

Alejandra entro a mi habitación y me abrazo vio la prueba de embarazo pero no me dijo nada, solo me ayudo a levantarme para sentarme en mi cama me quito los tenis y me recostó en mi cama para taparme con una cobijita, me dijo que durmiera, claro que le hice caso lo único que quería era olvidar esto, me abrace a mí misma y seguí llorando hasta que me quede dormida.

Unos días después ya tenía los acostumbrados síntomas del embarazo, los vómitos eran lo peor ya no podía soportarlos no paraba de vomitar durante las mañanas de toda esa semana, me mareaba y cansaba con facilidad, yo seguí en la escuela y en mi trabajo en la librería, un día estaba acomodando los nuevos tomos de uno de los libros más vendidos cuando lo escuche, me escondí en una de las estanterías,

-por dios Camus te acostaste con ella y sin protección eres un verdadero idiota solo a ti te pasa eso!-

-Milo cállate y ayúdame a buscarla sé que trabaja aquí!-

-así que por eso venias aquí por tus libros mira que picaron saliste la estuviste espiando!-

-Mira Milo si me gusto desde ante aquí **est ma vie **así que no te entrometas- le dijo el molesto a su amigo mientras comenzaba a buscarme, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, camine lo más sigilosa que pude a la puerta de la bodega, ya estaba por llegar cuando fui tomada por el cuello de mi chamarra.

-ya la encontré Camus, planeaba escaparse!-dijo mientras era arrastrada a donde estaba me estaba asfixiando.

-Milo, la estas ahogando!-dijo para que el sujeto me soltara, en cuanto me soltó tome aire con fuerza no quería que nada le pasara a mi bebe.

-bueno aquí está la desaparecida te espero afuera!-dijo dejándonos solos.

-puedo ayudarle en algo señor?-dije con frialdad.

-Carlie necesito hablar contigo, podemos ir a un lugar más privado?-

-lo siento señor pero no puedo tengo trabajo que hacer!-dije dispuesta a volver a lo que estaba haciendo, el me tomo por el brazo y me jalo hacia si para besarme, al principio me resistí pero fue imposible no corresponderle, cuando menos me di cuenta me llevaba a la bodega.

-espera esto no está bien!-dije empujándolo para separarlo de mi

-si lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo eres exquisita!-

-deja de decir idioteces quiere que diablos hace aquí?-pregunte mientras levantaba unos libros que habíamos tirado mientras nos besábamos.

-necesitaba verte eres la primera mujer que realmente me ha importado-confeso tomando los libros de mis manos para dejarlos en la mesa más cercana para después tomarme de las manos –eres hermosa Carlie, me gustaría poder ofrecerte mas pero simplemente no te quiero en mi vida pero no te quiero lejos de mí!-

-es un poco contradictorio todo lo que dice no cree!-le dije mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, sinceramente lo último que quería era ilusionarme.

-mira si sé que es contradictorio por lo que vengo a pedirte que seas mi novia pero que no me preguntes sobre mi vida te parece?-

-con todo respeto eso es algo estúpido, no voy a aceptar una relación sin saber nada sería como estar a ciegas!-dije mientras me sostenía de lo primero que encontré ya que de nuevo me había mareado, solo esperaba no desmayarme en su presencia eso sería realmente vergonzoso.

-estas bien?-pregunto sosteniéndome por la cintura

-suéltame no quiero tener nada que ver contigo!-le dije mientras trataba de quitar sus manos de mi cuerpo pero antes de lograrlo todo se me volvió negro me había vuelto a desmayar, cuando desperté estaba en uno de los sillones que había en la bodega, mientras veía dar de vueltas a Camus mientras hablaba por teléfono en griego, solo alcance a entender algo de "nos vemos en un rato más", cuando colgó el teléfono para dirigirse a donde estaba, se sentó a mi lado.

-me tenías preocupado!-dijo tomando mi mano –voy a llevarte al médico, conseguí una cita con la novia de un amigo, nos está esperando!-dijo antes de tomarme en brazos y llevarme afuera no sin antes colocar el letrero de cerrado-

-no bájame no necesito ir al médico!-dije tratando de bajarme de sus brazos, su amigo el de pelo azul eléctrico abrió un Mustang azul para que me colocara en el sillón de la parte de atrás.

-ya nos está esperando Areli!-le dijo

-si ya me hablo, para decirme que le habías marcado, gracias Milo por llevarnos al hospital!-

-no hay de que, vamos que aún tengo que volver por los Gemelos, se quedaron comprando la despensa!-dijo el mientras arrancaba ignorándome por completo, en cuanto llegamos al hospital, el volvió a tomarme en brazos, para llevarme a un consultorio del hospital, en donde una chica de cabello negro con rasgos latinos nos esperaba detrás de un escritorio.

-toma asiento!-dijo señalando la silla

-estaré afuera!- murmuro Camus besando mi mano y dejándonos a solas.

-bien en que puedo ayudarte?-me pregunto ella en cuanto salió Camus del consultorio, yo le dije mis síntomas ya sabía lo que tenía pero no había ido al médico así que aprovecharía.

-mira por lo que me has dicho podrías estar embarazada, tengo una prueba casera así que voy por ella para que la realices, después de eso si es positivo te are un ultrasonido!-

-pase directamente al Ultrasonido, ya me hice una de esas y salió positivo!-

- a verlo dicho antes, llamare para que me traigan un aparato mientras por que no comiences a tomar el agua que es!-dijo señalando su garrafón de agua mientras llamaba para que le llevaran un aparato para realizar el ultrasonido, en cuanto llego el aparato me dijo que me recostara en la camilla para hacer el ultrasonido, al comenzar se escuchaba el pequeño latido del corazón de mi bebe, Camus entro al consultorio y en cuando me vio con el aparato en mi vientre abrió los ojos y se desmayó como si le hubieran quitado la alfombra de repente se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

-creo que no le cayó muy bien la noticia!-comento la mujer mientras me pasaba un pañuelo para que limpiara el gel que me habían puesto en el vientre.

-no me interesa lo que piense está bien para mí!-dije limpiando el gel de mi cuerpo, tome mis cosas pase a un lado de un desmayado Camus y me dirigí a los baños tenía que desechar toda el agua que había consumido, estaba por salir del cubículo cuando escuche que alguien abría la puerta, no sé por qué pero por instinto subí mis pies al retrete para que no se vieran por la parte de abajo, escuche como esta persona caminaba por donde estaban todos los cubículos como buscando algo.

-si Areli estas segura que se dirigió a los tocadores de damas?-era la voz de Camus, obviamente me estaba buscando necesitaba quedarme aquí hasta que él se fuera –bien iré a esperarla la entrada en algún momento tiene que salir gracias Are!-dijo colgando y saliendo del baño, demonios si quería irme a mi casa sin hablar con él tendría que buscar la manera de salir del hospital sin que él me viera, saque mi teléfono y marque necesitaba ayuda.

-hola, si soy yo necesito tu ayuda!-dije con desesperación.

**Traducciones.**

**est ma vie= **es mi vida

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo espero poder recibir comentarios para el próximo mientras tanto espero que hayan disfrutado este segundo capítulo nos seguimos leyendo el próximo capítulo.!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Perro que me ladra, perro que me muerde**

-si mi reina que quieres?-respondió la voz de uno de mis amigos más bien amiga Arturo.

-préstame una de tus pelucas tráeme una gabardina y zapatos diferentes te espero en el baño de los consultorios del hospital principal no te tardes te espero!-le dije desesperada no podría salir de otra manera.

-voy espérame ahí de plano debes estar desesperada no eres de las que pida ayuda no tardo-dijo colgando el teléfono, me quede esperándolo ya quería salir de este baño en verdad quería irme a mi casa a descansar, cuando tocaron la puerta volví a esconderme por si era él.

-soy yo mi reina ya traje lo que pediste!-

-pasa Arturo te estaba esperando!-dije dejándolo pasar me dio la bolsa en la que llevaba saque la peluca genial, rosa chicle, genial me va a vestir de travesti- pensé mientras me ayudaba a colocarme la peluca de tal manera que tapara por completo el cabello después de eso me quite mis cómodos converses y me puse sus zapatos de tacón de aguja –vas a tener que ayudarme estas cosas son una arma mortal!-dije mientras me los abrochaba –ya nada más me falta la gabardina de color rojo y nos podremos ir.

-te traje también unos lentes negros!-dijo dándome unos lentes de sol de corazones.

-al menos voy a parecer travesti en lugar de chica!-dije mirándome al espejo del baño

-estas divina!-se burló de mi mientras me ofrecía su brazo para que me sostuviera y no me cayera, tenía la suerte que por más que se vistiera de hombre mi amigo seguía teniendo modismos femeninos, bajamos por el elevador rumbo a la salida y efectivamente él estaba esperándome en la puerta por dios se veía furioso, sentí que mis piernas no me correspondían, estaba temblando, Arturo lo noto y me tomo en brazos, por fortuna a pesar de que se comporte de manera femenina aun me aguanta, o por dios pasamos a su lado se nos quedó viendo negó con la cabeza mientras le dábamos la espalda creo que lo engañamos, mi amigo me bajo al piso en cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento, claro que me quite los zapatos que traía, entonces fue cuando escuche su grito.

-por un momento me engañaste Carlie!-grito, los colores se fueron de mi cara o por dios nos descubrió, me quede pasmada mientras veía cómo iba tras nosotros, fue entonces que Arturo tomo mi mano y me llevo corriendo por el estacionamiento hasta su motocicleta él iba tras nosotros cuando me coloque el casco, creí que me desmayaría en ese momento, mi amigo arranco, solo alcancé a ver como Camus maldecía en voz alta mientras nos perdíamos en el tráfico de la ciudad.

-te llevo a la librería para que vayas por tu bolsa!-me dijo mientras esquivaba el trafico antes de llegar a la librería lo vimos por dios como llego tan rápido a la librería nos preguntamos mientras nos disponíamos a irnos, pero él nos alcanzó a ver.

-Carlie si te vas voy a llevarte a la fuerza a vivir conmigo!-me amenazó desde donde estaba ósea la puerta de la librería.

-tú dices mi reina nos vamos o te dejo!-

-vámonos!-le dije mi amigo arranco y nos fuimos a mi casa, el no cumpliría su amenaza o sí?

-voy por tus cosas a la librería descansa!-comento dejándome en la puerta de mi departamento, entre y no había nadie gracias a dios después de esta persecución lo último que quería era ver a Oliver y a Alejandra acaramelados, me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos para poder dormir y vaya que estaba agotada, porque dormí toda la tarde así que no hice tarea, demonios ese día tuve que desvelarme para poder terminar mi tarea, pasaron los días con la más normal de la tranquilidad no había vuelto a ver a Camus, eso era algo bueno porque estaba furioso cuando me marche así que no sé qué vaya a hacer, solo espero que en verdad no cumpla su amenaza por no es lo que voy a hacer si me saca de vivir del departamento quizá fuera bueno se ve que tiene dinero así que es probable que me lleve a vivir como princesa, pensaba mientras caminaba por la a universidad rumbo a la salida, ese día había sido uno de los pesados de mi vida tres de mis profesores habían enterado de mi embarazo, eso me había dado mucha vergüenza, yo no quería que se enteraran aun hasta al menos que notara más, pero es que había vomitado en su clase, y después un compañero había dicho que me había pasado en las demás clases por lo que intuyeron que estoy embarazada, me confrontaron y termine aceptando todo, después de clases fui a mi trabajo en la librería, aun no había noticias de Camus y eso era bueno eso quería decir que se había olvidado de mi así que me dejaría en paz. Al salir del trabajo pase junto a la cafetería donde trabaja Oliver el me vio y me invito a tomar un helado, lo devoré como una pequeña niña estaba realmente muy rico, después de él me acompaño a mi departamento, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento vimos un Audi R8 negro, será Camus, espero que no, que voy a hacer si en verdad cumplió su amenaza, Oliver me tomo por la cintura me había vuelto a marear, y me condujo al departamento.

-estas bien Carlie?-pregunto mientras subíamos por el ascensor

-si estoy bien solo un poco mareada necesito un té!-respondí saliendo del ascensor, me llevo así de la cintura al departamento y abrió la puerta con mi juego de llaves

-vamos a la sala para que descanses un poco!-dijo llevándome a la sala donde mi peor pesadilla se había cumplido Camus me esperaba sentado platicando con Alejandra.

-qué bueno que ya llegaste Carlie!-dijo ella pero yo solo podía ver a Camus fijamente o por dios estaba enojado.

-quien es el?-pregunto Oliver aun sin soltarme.

-es Camus Glace el novio de Carlie, y el papa de su bebe!-contesto Alejandra jovialmente

-novio él no es….-

-no es necesario que mientras cariño, ya le he dicho que aceptaste venir a vivir conmigo!- dijo con una sonrisa de autuficiencia

-te vas a ir a vivir con él?-pregunto Oliver asombrado seguía sin soltarme.

-si ella se viene a vivir conmigo, así que te agradecería que soltaras la cintura de mi mujer!.-le dijo amenazantemente mirando con fiereza a Oliver el cual le devolvió la mirada y se negó a soltarme, como pude logre quitar sus manos de mi cintura, necesitaba ir a mi habitación solo así no me sacaría de mi casa, como pude camine a ella y cuál fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar nada más que los muebles en ella, no está mi ropa ni mis libros ni nada ese hombre se había llevado mis pertenencias.

-ya están tus cosas en mi casa Petti mis amigos me ayudaron con eso!-me dijo en el oído –te lo advertí Carlie, desde que eres la madre de mi hijo eres también mi mujer!-le advirtió besando mi cuello –de ahora en adelante eres mi mujer y pronto serás mi esposa!-

-estás loco esto es prácticamente un secuestro!-

-no es un secuestro te dije que si te ibas te llevaría a vivir conmigo iba a aclarar contigo nuestra situación pero te marchaste dándome la oportunidad de decidir por ti, así que tú dices vienes o dejas que se enteren tus amigos de que te embarazaste por pasar una noche con un desconocido!-

-no te atreverías!-

-si lo hare así que más te vale aceptar esto!-dijo dejándome sola, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder detenerlas aquí no se había cumplido el dicho de "perro que ladra no muerde", él había ladrado y me había mordido ahora tenía que irme a vivir con él.

_Muchas gracias__**Archangel of Fire 777 **__me inspire a terminar este tercer capítulo espero te guste._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. "Si quieres conocer a Inés vive con ella un mes"**

Limpie mis lágrimas de mi rostro y me senté en la que era mi cama, espero que no piense que dormiré en la misma habitación que el por qué no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, espere a calmarme para salir, ahí estaba el papa de mi hijo tomando un café mientras seguía platicando con mi amiga, mientras pasaba eso Oliver lo miraba ceñudo desde donde estaba sentado.

-ya está lista para irnos cariño?-

-si!-dije entre sientes.

-bueno Alejandra gracias por el café será mejor que me lleve a esta señorita a mi casa, estará muy bien cuidada!-dijo tomándome por la cintura

-espero que sí porque si no ya sabes iré a golpearte!-comento ella acompañándoos a la salida –cuídate mucho Carlie cualquier cosa me llamas!-

-si lo hare!-dije con en voz baja, dejando que él me condujera al ascensor.

-al menos trata de quitar esa cara ni que fieras a la horca!-

-es como si lo fuera!-murmure mientras él me tomaba del brazo para llevarme a su Audi R8

-sabes conducir?-me pregunto mientras arrancaba su auto y conducía por la avenida principal donde estaba el edificio donde había vivido en lo últimos 6 meses.

-si!-dije en voz baja, al tiempo que él tomaba la desviación rumbo a la Acrópolis, estábamos por llegar a la puerta de acceso a los turistas pero tomo una desviación que estaba bien oculta de los ojos curiosos, llegamos a una especie de estacionamiento subterráneo antiguo, ahí habían 10 autos más, dos motocicletas reconocí uno de los autos el Mustang Azul marino, el estaciono su Audi en el único espacio libre el 11vo, se bajó con elegancia y me abrió la puerta.

-vamos, tengo que enseñarte como bajar aquí para cuando vayas a la universidad!-dijo dándome la mano para ayudarme a bajar a regañadientes la tome dejando que me ayudara a bajar, me llevo a unas escaleras que mármol antiguas –cuidado Petti son resbalosas, cuando bajes ten mucho, cuidado no quiero que te lastimes!- me dijo tomándome la cintura y ayudándome a subir, la verdad es que si estaban un poco resbalosas – bajare contigo y cuando no pueda le pediré a alguien que te acompañe, mañana te doy unas copias de las llaves del Audi!-dijo mientras llegábamos al final de las escaleras, o por dios por un momento me sentí en la antigua Grecia.

-si es algo impresionante cariño ya te acostumbraras, vamos para que conozcas a los demás y te lleve a descansar!-dijo tomándome en brazos subimos un montón de escaleras para llegar un templo griego.

-este es Aries, vamos para que te conozca Mu!-dijo entrando a él, cuando fuimos recibidos por un chico de cabello lila y dos puntos en lugar de cejas.

-así que esta es tu chica, no creí que en verdad la traerías al santuario!-

-ya vez, vamos arriba para que vaya a descansar, no le vaya a hacer daño al bebe!-

-claro bienvenida señora!-

-soy Carlie Snowflake, pero puede decirme Carlie-

-claro señora Carlie, mi nombre es Aries no Mu!-dijo dándome la mano, como estaba odiando que me llamara señora

- solo Carlie!-dije ante de que Camus me llevara al siguiente templo en donde de nuevo fui señora por parte del hombre más alto que he visto en mi vida llamado Tauro no Aldebarán, después de él conoce a los gemelos, Saga y Kannon no Géminis, Cáncer no DM, realmente me dio miedo fue el siguiente que conocí, me miro como si quisiera mi rostro, Camus le advirtió que no se metiera conmigo el solo se rio y dijo que ya no hacia eso, en la siguiente conocí a Leo no Aioria, después a Virgo no Shaka, es un rubio hindú por lo que entendí, la siguiente casa estaba vacía, Camus me dijo que el dueño estaba de vacaciones en China, después de esa pasamos por la casa de su amigo Escorpión no Milo, hasta este momento me había dado cuenta que todos tenían apellido de signos zodiacales , también Sagitario no Aioros que es el que sigue de Milo y su amigo Capricornio no Shura que es amigo de Aioros, llegamos a la 11va casa.

-esta es mi casa y desde hoy la tuya Acuario!-dijo bajándome y tomado mi mano –ven te ensañaré como llegar al piso residencial de Acuario que es donde vivirás, son tres columnas después de esta que tiene la ánfora!- comento señalándome las columnas griegas, ahí había una escalera también de mármol como todo este lugar me volvió a tomar en brazos para llevarme a la parte de arriba, que cambio mientras abajo todo era antiguo arriba era todo lo contrario, era moderno, tenía buen gusto tenía que admitirlo la sala era preciosa probablemente también lo demás me dejo en el sillón. –voy por algo de comer para los dos descansa un poco!-me dijo antes de dejarme sola en su sala contemplando toda la sala, poco tiempo después salió con una bandeja con sándwiches y dos vasos con leche. -empieza con la cena mientras te preparare un baño!-dijo besando mi cabeza antes de irse y dejarme sola, yo comencé a cenar la verdad es que ya tenía hambre prácticamente devoré dos sándwich y mi vaso de leche.

-veo que tenías hambre vamos te llevo a tu habitación ya está listo el baño, tu ropa ya está acomodada, me ayudaron las doncellas a hacerlo así que no tienes que preocuparte por que yo haya visto tu ropa interior-comento mientras me conducía a mi habitación, la cual era enorme, había dos puertas de madera una de ellas estaba abierta revelando un amplio baño supongo que en la otra estaba mi ropa –la habitación de enfrente es la mía así que si me necesitas puedes encontrarme ahí mañana que regreses de la universidad te daré un recorrido por la casa mientras te dejo para que te bañes y descanses!-dijo dejándome sola, tome mi ropa y me metí a bañar.

A la mañana siguiente sonó mi despertador y como siempre se me estaba haciendo tarde de nuevo busque ropa cómoda para el día de hoy mientras preparaba mis cosas, y como siempre hoy tampoco tendí mi cama, que más que mía, era del chico que me había traído a vivir con él a la fuerza, cuando Salí de la habitación él estaba tomando café en la barra de la cocina traía unas extrañas ropas.

-buenos días Carlie, desayuna algo!-dijo invitándome a sentar junto a él, mire la hora ya era tarde así que solo tome el jugo de naranja que ya estaba servido

-Lo siento ya se me hace tarde!-dije colgándome la mochila al hombro y lista para bajar las escaleras, pero él me tomo del brazo y me obligo a sentarme a un lado de donde había estado sentado

-dije que desayunaras y eso harás no es bueno que hagas ayunos piensa un poco en él bebe!-dijo dando en el clavo, acaricie mi vientre inconscientemente, mi pequeño frijolito

-bien pero me llevas hasta el estacionamiento ese!-le dije mientras comía apresuradamente, en cuanto terminé fui a lavarme los dientes él ya me estaba esperando para cargarme y bajar corriendo las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, ok eso me dio miedo pero como ya era tarde no proteste.

-toma esta es la copia de la llave del auto, ve con cuidado!-dijo dándome la llave, yo me subí y arranque o por dios ahora sé por qué les gustan los autos deportivos a los hombres, se sentía también poder conducirlo, y en este vehículo llegue rápidamente a la escuela, vi mi reloj y había llegado con 15 minutos de anticipación lo que me daría tiempo de estacionar esto y llegar a mi salón, los chicos de universidad se le quedaron viendo detenidamente al auto de Camus mientras lo estacionaba, me sentí poderosa arriba de esta cosa siempre fui la chica rezagada, ahora era a la que veían todos aunque fuera por el auto del chico con el que estoy viviendo, busque en su guantera se me antojaban portar unos lentes de sol y efectivamente había unos me los puse y Salí llevando conmigo el estuche de los lentes de Camus y dirigiéndose a mi clase.

-que hiciste Charlie para tener un auto así?-pregunto la fashionista del grupo

-eso a ti no te importa ahora si me disculpas tengo que aprender cosa que tu no haces!-conteste tomando mi lugar, la escuela fue de lo más entretenida, como a las 12 del día recibir un mensaje de él diciéndome que comiera algo, este hombre y su control va a matarme tarde o temprano, compre una barra de fruta y una leche natural antes de irme a mis últimas dos clases, al término del día estaba muerta y por suerte ese día no trabajaba en la librería, solo iba a iba tres veces a la semana los días que salía temprano, camine al auto de Camus y o sorpresa él me estaba esperando.

-espero que hayas comido algo, vamos te llevo a casa la comida ya está lista!-dijo abriéndome la puerta para que me subiera.

Los días siguientes fueron exactamente igual me llevaba al estacionamiento, me mandaba los mensajes para que comiera algo, y recogía en el trabajo o en la escuela, el hombre era un obseso del control, si veía algo tirado rápidamente él lo levantaba, y eso quedo claro cada mañana que me levantaba temprano para que tendiera mi cama, dejara mi habitación ordenada y desayunara bien, como voy a sobrevivir si soy la maestre del desorden por algo dicen por ahí que **"Si quieres conocer a Inés vive con ella un mes" **yo la estoy conociendo a mi Inés que lleva el nombre de Camus Glace, alias Acuario no Camus.

_Muchas gracias todos los que han leído mi historia, se los agradezco de corazón y muy especial gracias a quienes están dejando sus comentarios, el siguiente capítulo es con la versión de Camus espero les guste._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. "Roma no se hizo en un día".**

Ha pasado un año desde que he vuelto a la vida, después de la guerra contra Hades, siento mi vida vacía desde entonces, como si algo me hiciera falta, no hago otra cosa más que cumplir mi deber como caballero de la elite dorada, bueno quizá leer, surtir la despensa y nada más, Milo cada 15 días me invita a irme con ellos de parranda, salen el viernes en la noche y regresan hasta el domingo en la mañana, pero a mí no me interesa, conduzco sin sentido alguno quizá vaya a la playa a pasar el rato o vaya a la librería por un libro debe a ver algún clásico que no haya leído aun, me digo a mi mismo mientras pongo algo de música clásica, cuando paso por la librería de siempre, me estacione, entre a la librería para ver que había pase por los estantes viendo a ver que encontraba cuando la vi, era una hermosa chica de unos 20 años más o menos, estaba riéndose con un chico, por Athena nunca había visto a una mujer como ella, no era muy guapa como las chicas que me había presentado Milo, pero su belleza era más natural, irradiaba felicidad, instintivamente camine hacia ella, con un libro en mano ni siquiera de que se trataba pero necesitaba escuchar su voz, la chica no volteo a verme solo tomo el libro.

-son 10 euros!-me dijo con su voz de ángel que tenía, le pase mi tarjeta para que me cobrar, la tomo y me cobro me dio mi libro sin mirarme de reojo, eso me decepcionó quería ver sus ojos seguro eran tan bonitos como toda ella. decepcionado camine a mi auto prometiéndome a mí mismo regresar cada que pudiera para poder verla, y eso durante los dos meses siguientes yo volví a la librería solo para verla, en esas ocasiones tampoco volteo a vermes me sonreía y me deseaba una bonita tarde pero sin mirarme, demonios si seguía así de acosador tarde o temprano terminaría por besar sus labios con brillo de cereza, ya que ese era su favorito muchas veces la vi colocarlo cada que sentía sus pequeños labios resecos; menee mi cabeza de manera negativa no tenía por qué pensar en ella a cada momento, la vida de un santo dorado era difícil, hoy podía estar vivió y mañana ir a batalla a morir, no tenía que meterla en esta vida tan desdichada, tenía que encontrar la manera de olvidarme de ella, así que hoy aceptaría salir con Milo.

-hey Camus ya nos vamos seguro que no vienes con nosotros?-pregunto mi mejor amigo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-esta vez sí voy contigo, que necesito?-

-enserio si vienes?-

-ya te dije que si así que dime que necesito antes de que cambien de parecer?-

-una maleta con tres cambios de ropa amigo, hoy tendremos nuestros verdaderos apellidos!-comento feliz antes de salir de mi templo, solo lo mire irse antes de hacer una maleta con tres cambios de ropa, tome mi impermeable había escuchado en las noticias que llovería este fin de semana y baje para alcanzarlos, ahí estaba Milo, los gemelos de Géminis, Shura, Aioros y Aioria, tomamos mi Auto, el de Milo y el de Saga, los demás se repartieron en los autos y nos dirigimos a un hotel de lujo en donde nos registramos, después de eso fuimos a un Antro, donde conocimos chicas, de las cuales ninguna me llamo la atención, ninguna era mi ángel de rizos cobrizo, así que aburrido volví al hotel quizá haya sido mala idea venir de parranda con ellos.

Al día siguiente volvimos al mismo Antro, rápidamente nos rodeamos de chicas de las cuales ninguna llamo mi atención, estaba por retirarme cuando la vi llegar mi ángel de rizos cobrizos venía con algunos de sus amigos, por fortuna no estaba el chico con el que vi la primera vez, sentí tantas ganas de caminar hacia donde estaba e invitarla a bailar, pero se veía tan deprimida, la vi irse a sentar con sus amigos, tenía que alejarme de ella o la tomaría en brazos y la llevaría conmigo a mi hotel, de nuevo esos pensamientos pecaminosos, tenía que quitármelos de la cabeza, y la mejor manera de hacerlo sería con un vaso de Vodka frio, estaba por pedirlo cuando ella se sentó a mi lado, pidió un tequila y ordeno que dejaran la botella, de un solo trago se pasó el caballito, no me gusto verla de esa manera por lo que le hable.

-**une belle dame** no debería tomar algo tan fuerte y menos si está sola!-le dije pero ella solo me ignoro, se sirvió otro caballito y se lo tomo de la misma manera.

-insisto en que no debería tomar eso a menos que quiera regresar a gatas a su casa!- volví a decirle, ella me miro con sus ojos chocolate por fin me miraba, me le quede viendo como bobo, era realmente una diosa.

-no le interesa lo que haga o no si tomo es muy mi problema no?- me dijo de manera muy grosera, eso me hizo molestar por lo que solo alce una ceja con disgusto.

-tiene razón no debería preocuparme, pero soy un caballero y no está en mi forma de ser dejar a **une femme** sola a su suerte así que le ruego que deje de tomar!-

-que va a hacerme para que deje de tomar va a besarme señor francés!- eso que me dijo me hizo reír, por dios eso era lo que quería hacer.

-vamos a bailar!-dije tomando su muñeca y obligándola a seguirme dejo que su cuerpo bailara al compás de la música cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, los cuales cerro para yo no la viera llorar, la sujete la cintura con delicadeza, ella cantaba la canción entre sollozos, en cuanto termino la canción comenzó otra la cual ella canto con dolor, la lleve lejos de la pista de baile y le serví otro caballito que tomo sin dudarlo, ella está sufriendo por amor, saque un pañuelo de mi ropa y le seque las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos

-estas mejor?-pregunte tranquilamente, ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba otro caballito, la mire desaprobatoriamente no quería que ella se emborrachara, me ignoro y tomo directamente de la botella, la jale para sacarla de aquí deje dinero en la barra y la empuje delante de mí, cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo para hacerme voltear

-toma Cam, más vale llevar protección!-dijo Milo metiendo un condón a mi chaqueta negra, me moleste lo saque y se lo avente a la car990a no me iba a acostar con ella estando así como estaba

-**ne pas en arriver là où il n'appartient pas bug**.-le dije en francés mientras regresaba a donde estaba ella la lleva afuera hasta mi Audi R8 en donde abrí la puerta para después acomodarla en el asiento del copiloto le puse el cinturón de seguridad antes de tomar mi lugar en el asiento del conductor, tome mi teléfono le llame a Shura ya que él se había venido conmigo. –"voy de regreso al hotel dile Milo que te lleve o a Saga"-le dije en griego antes de colgar para después arrancar de regreso al hotel.

-bienvenido señor Glace!-me saludo la encargada, yo solo le regrese el saludo con la mano antes de llevar a mi ángel al ascensor el cual nos lleva hasta el último piso en donde estaba mi habitación, la sentí tambalearse por lo que la tome en brazos para llevarla, a mi habitación, la deje en la enorme cama, antes de ir al bar por un poco de Vodka y servirme en un vaso.

-no sabes el efecto que tienes en mi verdad **inconnue petit**!- dije quitándome la chaqueta y dejándola en el pequeño sillón que hay en la habitación –desde que te vi entrar, supe lo destrozada que estabas quise alejarme de ti, por lo que fui directo a la barra para tomar una copa de vino, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que te sentabas junto de mí y pedias algo con que emborracharte supe que estaba perdido, eres como **une belle déesse**, que llego para poner mi mundo de cabeza!-le dije dejando a un lado el vaso que traía en la mano, camine hasta donde ella estaba sentada, y se puse frente a ella para acariciar su mejilla con cuidado –eres belle!-dijo antes de besarla, por Atena ella sabía tan rico como si me comiera un delicioso dulce la recosté en la cama y me coloque encima de ella, no acaricie más que su cara mientras la besaba con pasión, me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos, me tomo por el cuello y me acerco de nuevo a ella para volver a besarme, supe que estaba perdido así que solo me dedique a hacerla mía hasta que nuestros cuerpos cayeron rendidos

A la mañana siguiente desperté y no la vi a mi lado creí que ella se había ido dejándome solo después de esa maravillosa noche, me levante para buscar mi ropa, me puse los bóxer y mi pantalones cuando tocaron la puerta busque mi camisa pero no estaba a la vista así que vestido así abrí y vi que era servicio a la habitación los deje pasar, justo después ella salio del baño, con mi camisa en las manos

-justamente estaba buscando esto!-dije tomando mi camisa de sus manos para ponérmela –ya llego el servicio al cuarto que pediste, desayuna conmigo y después te vas!-dije invitándole a sentar junto a mí en la cama, misma que compartimos anoche –no me presente me llamo Camus Glace!- le dije dándole mi verdadero nombre bueno al menos el que dice en mi acta de nacimiento

-yo tampoco me presente me llamo Carlie Snowflake- respondió mientras comenzaba a desayunar, desayunamos juntos de vez en cuando le daba alguna fruta en la boca, para después robarle un beso.

-eres hermosa Carlie!-le susurre contra sus labios antes de limpiar el chocolate de la crepa que tenía en los labios. –me encantaría poder estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, pero debo volver a mi deber, así que te acompaño a tu casa!- le dije lo más suave que pude yo sabía bien que no debía meterla a mi mundo, que sufriría si se enamoraba de mí y después yo fallecía en alguna batalla

-no gracias yo puedo irme sola!-dijo con frialdad, salió de la habitación con rapidez yo me levante dispuesto a ir tras ella, la vi chocar contra Milo para después empujarlo salió rumbo al ascensor,

-te explico después!-le dije a Milo antes de salir tras ella, baje las escaleras y al llegar a la recepción la vi caminar rumbo a la salida, grite su nombre pero solo hice que ella saliera corriendo, tomo un taxi y yo solo pude verla partir, maldije en voz baja para después volver a mi habitación donde Milo me esperaba, lo ignore recogí mis cosas para volver al santuario.

Han pasado 6 semanas sin saber de ella más bien sin querer saber de ella, hay algo que no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza pasamos la noche juntos la hice mía muchas veces pero ninguna sin usar protección, quizá para esta fecha ella podría estar embarazada de mí, por Atena que voy a hacer con un hijo, no quiero meterla a mi vida, pero no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza y si estuviera embarazada no la dejaría sola, porque ese sería mi hijo, y yo no soy como mi padre no voy a abandonar a mi hijo.

-Camus me escuchas?-pregunto Milo sacándome de mis pensamientos, a pesar de que era mi mejor amigo no le había dicho nada de que había hecho el amor con Carlie y que además no habíamos usado protección.

-sinceramente no, Milo me acompañas a la librería necesito ver a la chica con la que dormí aquel sábado que salimos de parranda!-le dije mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

-vamos me toca llevarte!-me dijo, fuimos al estacionamiento y me subí a su auto condujo rumbo a la librería, entramos y no había nadie.

-por dios Camus te acostaste con ella y sin protección eres un verdadero idiota solo a ti te pasa eso!-dijo mi amigo, en el camino le conté sobre lo que paso esa noche, claro sin detalle alguno.

-Milo cállate y ayúdame a buscarla sé que trabaja aquí!-

-así que por eso venias aquí por tus libros mira que picaron saliste la estuviste espiando!-

-Mira Milo si me gusto desde que la vi aquí **est ma vie **así que no te entrometas- le dije molesto mientras me ponía a buscarla por la tienda cuando escuche el grito de Milo.

-ya la encontré Camus, planeaba escaparse!-

-Milo, la estas ahogando!-le dije al ver que la estaba asfixiando

-bueno aquí está la desaparecida te espero afuera!-dijo dejándonos solos.

-puedo ayudarle en algo señor?-dijo con frialdad.

-Carlie necesito hablar contigo, podemos ir a un lugar más privado?-

-lo siento señor pero no puedo tengo trabajo que hacer!-dijo ignorándome la tome por el brazo y la jale hacia mí para besarla, al principio se resistió pero poco a poco me correspondió, necesitaba volver a hacerla mía por la que comencé a llevarla rumbo a la bodega del lugar

-espera esto no está bien!-dijo empujándome para separarme de ella

-si lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo eres exquisita!-

-deja de decir idioteces quiere, que diablos hace aquí?-pregunto mientras levantaba unos libros que habíamos tirado mientras nos besábamos.

-necesitaba verte eres la primera mujer que realmente me ha importado-confesé tomando los libros de sus manos para dejarlos en la mesa más cercana para después tomarla de las manos –eres hermosa Carlie, me gustaría poder ofrecerte mas pero simplemente no te quiero en mi vida pero no te quiero lejos de mí!-

-es un poco contradictorio todo lo que dice no cree!-me dijo mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo.

-mira si sé que es contradictorio por lo que vengo a pedirte que seas mi novia pero que no me preguntes sobre mi vida te parece?-

-con todo respeto eso es algo estúpido, no voy a aceptar una relación sin saber nada sería como estar a ciegas!-dijo mientras se sostenía de lo primero que encontró, se veía enferma tenía que llevarla al médico no quiero que le pase nada.

-estas bien?-pregunte sosteniéndola por la cintura

-suéltame no quiero tener nada que ver contigo!-me dijo mientras trataba de quitar mis manos de su cuerpo pero antes de lograrlo ella se desmayó en mis brazos, la cargue bien y la lleve a la bodega para recostarla, después de eso le llame a Milo para que le avisara a Areli la novia de Kannon que si podía recibirnos, al poco rato me llamo Areli diciéndome que ya estaba la lista que en cuanto llegáramos nos pasaría a su consultorio

- nos vemos en un rato más!-le dije antes de colgar cuando la vi despierta me senté a su lado -me tenías preocupado!-dije tomando su mano –voy a llevarte al médico, conseguí una cita con la novia de un amigo, nos está esperando!-dije antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla afuera no sin antes colocar el letrero de cerrado-

-no bájame no necesito ir al médico!-dijo tratando de bajarse de mis brazos, Milo abrió la puerta para que pudiera dejarla en el asiento trasero, la senté antes de cerrar la puerta de atrás.

-ya nos está esperando Areli!-le dijo Milo

-si ya me hablo, para decirme que le habías marcado, gracias Milo por llevarnos al hospital!-

-no hay de que, vamos que aún tengo que volver por los Gemelos, se quedaron comprando la despensa!-dijo Milo mientras arrancaba, en cuanto llegamos al hospital, la tomarme en brazos, para llevarla al consultorio de Areli, en donde nos esperaba detrás de un escritorio.

-toma asiento!-dijo señalando la silla

-estaré afuera!- murmure Camus besando su mano, salí del consultorio y me dispuse a esperar pero la espera me estaba matando y más cuando entraron unas enfermeras con equipo médico que reconocí por lo que así que sin pensarlo entre al consultorio y en cuando la vi con esa cosa en su vientre abrí los asombrado ella estaba embarazada de mí, y sin más caí al suelo desmayado cuando desperté Areli me miraba divertida.

-tu novia salió Camus deberías ir por ella tienen mucho de qué hablar, se fue al baño, toma esta es mi tarjeta para que me llames si surge otro inconveniente!-me dijo en cuanto estuve de pie, Salí corriendo tras ella, entre al baño pero no la vi por ningún lado por lo que solo se me ocurrió llamarle a Areli

-si Areli estas segura que se dirigió a los tocadores de damas?-le pregunte.

-claro que si Camus, quizá ya salió!-

–bien iré a esperarla a la entrada en algún momento tiene que salir gracias Are!-dije antes de colgar y saliendo del baño

-por favor Atena dame paciencia!-dije molesto dirigiéndome a la salida, ahí la esperaría, algo me dice que no se ha ido, esa mujer me va a matar de un coraje mira qué no decirme que estaba embarazada y luego escapar de mí, por algo dicen que **"Roma no se hizo en un día"**, esta relación deberá empezar poco a poco como Roma.

_Hola de nuevo soy yo, que habían dicho esta ya abandono el fic, pues no, planeo terminarlo así que jejeje espero hayan disfrutado el 5 capitulo, el siguiente sigue con la versión de Camus._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. "A Mal Tiempo, Buena Cara"**

No se cuento tiempo había pasado desde que me plante afuera del hospital para esperar a que saliera Carlie, de la que no he tenido ninguna noticia, quizá se había ido antes de que llegara, solo espero que no, esa mujer se niega a hablar de lo que está pasando, no entiendo por qué, lo que si estoy seguro es que no voy a desamparar a mi bebe, nunca, no voy a hacer lo mismo que hizo mi padre, no voy a dejar que crezca lejos de mí, es mi hijo también, cuando una pareja de Gay me saco de mis pensamientos, uno de ellos el más delgado estaba vestido como travesti, negué con la cabeza, y entonces me percate de la pequeña pulsera tejida que llevaba en el tobillo la misma pulsera que le había visto a Carlie aquella noche en que engendramos a nuestro hijo, el travesti no era chico era Carlie, eso me enojo más, creyó que me engañaría eso me molesto mucho más que el que no quisiera hablar sobre nuestro futuro, corrí detrás de ellos, hasta el estacionamiento donde la vi quitarse las zapatillas de tacón de aguja.

-por un momento me engañaste Carlie!-grite, mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba con su amigo, vi como los colores se le fueron del rostro, y como su amigo la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a su motocicleta marchándose, tome mi teléfono y le marque a la única persona que conducía como un loco, que estaba en el hospital con su novia, kannon.

-necesito un favor Kannon préstame tu motocicleta y no me digas que no estás en el hospital por que la estoy viendo –te espero!-le dije y colgué esperando a que no se tarda, y efectivamente solo fue un minuto lo que espere.

-toma Camus tienes suerte apenas estaba en recepción cuídala mucho o le romperé un cristal a tu Audi!-dijo aventándome las llaves de su Honda EV06, las tome al instante y Salí disparado a la librería seguro iría para haya me baje de la moto y me dispuse a esperarla no tardo mucho cuando sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en mi me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella con el chico con el que se había ido, la vi dispuesta a ir cosa que me enfureció que no se daba cuenta que yo solo quería saber que pasaría ahora.

-Carlie si te vas voy a llevarte a la fuerza a vivir conmigo!-le amenazó desde donde estaba ósea la puerta de la librería, a ella no le importo y solo se fue, tome mi teléfono y le marque a mi mejor amigo para ver si aún estaba por aquí.

-Milo puedes pasar por mí al hospital, si está bien yo te espero!-dije colgando y regresando al hospital en donde le mande un mensaje a Kannon para que fuera por las llaves de su Honda, después de eso regrese con Milo, subí hasta el templo principal en donde solicite una audiencia con su excelencia Shion, tenía que pedirle permiso para por llevar a Carlie a vivir al santuario conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente y después de mi entrenamiento me di un duchazo para después ponerme mi armadura y subir a la audiencia que había solicitado, el patriarca me recibió luego de que yo me hincara como siempre espere a que me diera ordenes de levantarme.

-y entonces que es lo que sucede hijo?-pregunto en cuando me levante luego de que me diera permiso

-vengo a pedirle permiso para traer a vivir conmigo a la madre de mi futuro hijo!-conteste yendo al grano!-Shion solo me miro atónito antes de fruncir el ceño.

-embarazaste a una chica, pero que estabas pensando para hacerlo sin a verte casado con ella antes!-dijo molesto mientras se quitaba el casco y la máscara. –no pues claro no estabas pensando en nada solo querías quitarte la calentura, por dios Camus tienes 21 años, deberías ser al menos más responsable y a ver usado esa cosa que llaman protección-decía dándome un sermón como si fuera aun adolescente, aunque creo que tiene razón en darlo ya no soy un adolecente y cometí el error de uno no a ver aceptado lo que Milo me había dado esa noche en el antro.

-al menos planes casarte con ella y cumplir como lo que eres un caballero?-

-por supuesto excelencia, esperare a que nazca él bebe para empezar a preparar todo para la boda, no voy a deslindarme de mis responsabilidades!-

-bien hijo tienes mi bendición para traerla a vivir contigo y para que puedas casarte con ella pero eso no quita que no te daré un castigo limpiaras todos los escalones de las 12 casas durante la siguiente semana!-

-si excelencia!-

-date por bien servido que no te puse un castigo más severo ahora vete de aquí muchacho antes de que te de un escarmiento peor!- le obedecí no sin antes hace una reverencia, vaya al menos no me castigo de otra manera.

La siguiente semana no pude ir por Carlie ya que me dedique a limpiar las escaleras de las 12 casas con un cepillo de dientes, genial y yo que creí que no era severo su castigo, hoy era el día en que ira por mi futura esposa y la madre de mi hijo, le pedí a Milo, los Gemelos y a Shura que me ayudaran en ir por las cosas de mi mujer, los cuales aceptaron, para estas fechas había logrado conseguir la dirección de su casa, por lo que fui a ella, me recibió una chica que sabía era su amiga, la cual se nos quedó viendo fijamente.

-buenas tardes señorita soy Camus Glace el novio de Carlie y el papa de su hijo, ellos con mis amigos!-dije pasando sin ser invitado.

-pase, Carlie no me había hablado de que tuviera un novio quizá por vergüenza, les ofrezco algo?- todos negamos con la cabeza. –y que los trae por aquí, veras quiero darle una sorpresa a Carlie, ella me ha dicho que si acepta venirse a vivir conmigo pero no me gustaría que pasara por todo lo de la mudanza por lo que desearía llevarme sus cosas a mi casa así ella no se esforzaría ni le pasaría nada al bebe!-

-pues si Carlie le ha dado el sí puede llevarse sus cosas, solo que yo empaquetare su ropa es especial en ese aspecto no le gusta que agarren su ropa menos la interior.-

-claro esperaremos a que la empaque y después nos llevaremos lo demás!-dije tomando asiento al igual que mis demás compañeros de armas, no tardo más que unos 15 minutos cuando salió con las maletas llenas de ropa solo eran dos.

-yo me las llevo les diré a las doncellas que le acomoden en el closet!-dijo mi vecino tomando las dos metas con facilidad, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, después de eso entramos a la habitación la cual estaba toda desordenada, supongo porque su amiga estuvo guardando su ropa, recogimos todo dejando solo los muebles ya que esos no serían necesario, Milo y los gemelos se fueron al santuario llevándose todas las demás cosas de Carlie, mientras yo me quede a esperarla, su amiga comenzó a hacerme la plática, mientras la esperábamos, por dios esta chica habla hasta por las orejas, estaba comenzando a cansarme, cuando abrieron la puerta, sabía que era Carlie así que volteé ansioso por verla pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi como la traían de la cintura, inmediatamente pensé "ella es mía aléjate", apreté los puños con furia que se creía ese hombre para acariciar la cintura de mi mujer.

-qué bueno que ya llegaste Carlie!-dijo su amiga pero yo solo podía ver al sujeto que traía a mi Carlie por la cintura.

-quien es el?-pregunto el sujeto ese aun sin soltarla, para estas alturas yo estaba dispuesto a meterlo en un ataúd de hielo.

-es Camus Glace el novio de Carlie, y el papa de su bebe!-contesto su amiga jovialmente

-novio él no es….-empezó a decir ella si no evitaba que hablara no podría llevármela

-no es necesario que mientras cariño, ya le he dicho que aceptaste venir a vivir conmigo!- dije interrumpiendo con una sonrisa de autuficiencia

-te vas a ir a vivir con él?-pregunto el hombre ese que pronto sería una paleta si no soltaba a mi mujer.

-si ella se viene a vivir conmigo, así que te agradecería que soltaras la cintura de mi mujer!.-le dije amenazantemente mirándolo con fiereza, el cual me devolvió la mirada y se negó a soltarla, si seguía así tomaría en brazos a Carlie y la alejaría de él, pero ella como pudo logro quitar sus manos de su cintura, camino a la que era su habitación, me disculpe de su amiga y me dispuse a seguirla, seguía muy molesto con Carlie, no se había soltado de él, me puse detrás de ella y coloque mis manos en su cintura, por dios seguía oliendo tan delicioso como ese día, tenía que alejarme o le haría el amor de nuevo, la solté.

-ya están tus cosas en mi casa Petti mis amigos me ayudaron con eso!-le dije en el oído –te lo advertí Carlie, desde que eres la madre de mi hijo eres también mi mujer!-le advertí besando su cuello –de ahora en adelante eres mi mujer y pronto serás mi esposa!- le dije para después alejarme de ella.

-estás loco esto es prácticamente un secuestro!-

-no es un secuestro te dije que si te ibas, te llevaría a vivir conmigo iba a aclarar contigo nuestra situación pero te marchaste dándome la oportunidad de decidir por ti, así que tú dices vienes o dejas que se enteren tus amigos de que te embarazaste por pasar una noche con un desconocido!- le dije recordando mi molestia.

-no te atreverías!-

-si lo hare así que más te vale aceptar esto!-dijo dejándola sola esperando a que saliera de la habitación para llevarla conmigo a la que sería su nueva casa, su amiga me invito un café el cual acepte, de di un sorbo y era café instantáneo el cual no me gustaba yo prefería un buen café preparado con una prensa francesa.

-ya está lista para irnos cariño?-le pregunte con ternura

-si!-dijo entre dientes.

-bueno Alejandra gracias por el café será mejor que me lleve a esta señorita a mi casa, estará muy bien cuidada!-dije tomándola por la cintura

-espero que sí porque si no ya sabes iré a golpearte!-comento ella acompañándonos a la salida –cuídate mucho Carlie cualquier cosa me llamas!-

-si lo hare!-dijo con en voz baja, dejando que yo la llevara al ascensor

-al menos trata de quitar esa cara ni que fieras a la horca!-le dije al ver la cara que traía.

-es como si lo fuera!-murmuro mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la acomodaba en el Audi

-sabes conducir?-le pregunte mientras arrancaba el auto.

-si!-dije en voz baja, mientras la llevaba a la acrópolis por ahí estaba la desviación para el estacionamiento de los caballeros dorados, cuando llegamos me di cuenta que estaban todos ya que ahí estaban los autos y las motos de kannon y Shaka.

-vamos, tengo que enseñarte como bajar aquí para cuando vayas a la universidad!-dije dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar la lleve a las escaleras que mármol antiguas que llevaban a la salida, debido al tiempo que tenía era peligroso para ella ya que se podía caer y perder a nuestro bebe –cuidado Petti son resbalosas, cuando bajes ten mucho, cuidado no quiero que te lastimes!- le dije tomándola por la cintura y ayudándola a subir– bajare contigo y cuando no pueda le pediré a alguien que te acompañe, mañana te doy unas copias de las llaves del Audi!-dije mientras llegábamos al final de las escaleras, Carlie puso cara de asombro en cuanto vio el inmenso lugar que era el santuario de Atena

-si es algo impresionante cariño ya te acostumbraras, vamos para que conozcas a los demás y te lleve a descansar!-dije tomándola en para llevarla a Aries.

-este es Aries, vamos para que te conozca Mu!-dije entrando a ella, Mu nos recibió.

-así que esta es tu chica, no creí que en verdad la traerías al santuario!-

-ya vez, vamos arriba para que vaya a descansar, no le vaya a hacer daño al bebe!-

-claro bienvenida señora!-

-soy Carlie Snowflake, pero puede decirme Carlie-

-claro señora Carlie, mi nombre es Aries no Mu!-dijo

- solo Carlie!-dije antes de que la tomara en brazos y comenzara a subir por los demás templos, claro que me sentía celoso, cada uno de mis compañeros veían a mi chica, y eso me molestaba sobre todo DM que la miro con perversión, la mire de manera fría advirtiéndole que ella era mía, el solo se rio de mi lo había hecho a propósito, no planeaba tocarla solo quería que yo me molestara pues lo hizo me molesto.

-esta es mi casa y desde hoy la tuya Acuario!-dije bajándola y tomando su mano –ven te ensañaré como llegar al piso residencial de Acuario que es donde vivirás, son tres columnas después de esta que tiene la ánfora!- comente señalándole las columnas griegas, la lleve a las escaleras para volver a tomarla en brazos la lleve a la parte de arriba, la senté en el sillón. –voy por algo de comer para los dos descansa un poco!-le dije antes de dejarla sola en la sala -empieza con la cena mientras te preparare un baño!-dije besando su cabeza, le prepare la tina con sales minerales para que se relajara y pudiera descansar bien, para después volver a salir, vi que había comido dos de los sándwich había hecho -veo que tenías hambre vamos te llevo a tu habitación ya está listo el baño, tu ropa ya está acomodada, me ayudaron las doncellas a hacerlo así que no tienes que preocuparte por que yo haya visto tu ropa interior-le comente mientras la dejaba pasar a su habitación –la habitación de enfrente es la mía así que si me necesitas puedes encontrarme ahí mañana que regreses de la universidad te daré un recorrido por la casa mientras te dejo para que te bañes y descanses!-dije dejándola sola, si me queda más tiempo ahí la besaría, cosa que por ahora no es bueno no quiero presionarla.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre me desperté antes de que amaneciera, me puse mi traje de entrenamiento antes de dirigirme a la habitación de Carlie, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y la vi dormida, se veía tan tranquila parecía un lindo ángel que había sido mandado a sacar mi mundo de control, aparte un mechón cobrizo de su rostro, si sin poder evitarlo uní mis labios con suavidad con los de ella, era un hecho me estaba enamorando de esta linda chica, negué con la cabeza, era el amo de los hielos no podía enamorarme de nadie no tenía permitido tener esa clase de sentimientos, me aleje de ella y Salí de su habitación, para preparar el desayuno, y una deliciosa taza de café recién hecho, estaba tomando con tranquilidad cuando salió Carlie se notaba que se le había hecho tarde.

-buenos días Carlie, desayuna algo!-dije invitándola para que se sentara a mi lado en la barra, miro la hora antes de tomar el jugo de naranja que ya estaba servido

-Lo siento ya se me hace tarde!-dijo colgándose la mochila al hombro estaba lista para salir, cuando la tome por la cintura obligándola a sentarse a un lado de donde había estado sentado, que le pasaba a esta niña que no pensaba en él bebe que traía en el vientre o que me pregunte.

-dije que desayunaras y eso harás no es bueno que hagas ayunos piensa un poco en él bebe!-dije con molestia, ella llevo las manos a su vientre y lo acaricio con cariño al menos ella también ama nuestro hijo y eso es muy bueno.

-bien pero me llevas hasta el estacionamiento ese!-me dijo ante de ponerse a desayunar con prisa de plano que si se le había hecho tarde por lo que en cuando termino de lavarse los dientes, la tome en brazos y la lleve a la velocidad de la luz al estacionamiento.

-toma esta es la copia de la llave del auto, ve con cuidado!-dije dándole la llave, la vi sentarse en el lugar del piloto y marcharse, yo me fui a hacer mis deberes con el santuario a las 12 del día le mande un mensaje para que comiera algo, como entre a su habitación y me di cuenta del tiradero que tenía me imagine que es de las personas que olvidan todo, incluso comer por eso le mande el mensaje no puedo permitir que algo le pase a ella y al bebe, ya en la tarde decidí ir por ella a la escuela, me di un baño, me cambien para después ir por ella, decidí esperarla cuando llego a donde estaba.

-espero que hayas comido algo, vamos te llevo a casa la comida ya está lista!-le dije abriéndole la puerta para que ella entrara

Los días siguiente seguí con la misma rutina de llevarla al estacionamiento y después ir por ella ya sea a su trabajo o a la escuela, mientras eso pasaba me di cuenta de lo difícil que sería vivir con ella era todo un desastre no era capaz de dejar las cosas arregladas siempre se le hacía tarde, pero como dicen por ahí "**A Mal Tiempo, Buena Cara".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. "el león no es como lo pintan"**

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que me he ido a vivir con Camus, y estoy por pasar al segundo trimestre de mi embarazo, el cual ya está comenzando a notarse, los vómitos se han ido pero los antojos los han remplazado, aunque no soy la única que ha tenido antojos, Camus también, lo cual ha sido bastante gracioso porque terminamos peleando por un paquete de galletas que al final comenzamos a comer entre los dos, galletas con mermelada esa fue nuestra comida, de ese día, jamás me había reído tanto con él como esa vez, terminamos con la cara llena de mermelada de fresa, tiene una muy linda sonrisa y ni hablar de su risa, en todo este tiempo que tengo que conocerlo nunca lo había visto sonreír y menos reír por eso es que ese día me sorprendí mucho, yo creí que me regañaría por a verle embarrado la mermelada en la cara pero en lugar de eso solo se rio, embarrándome de mermelada también para después limpiarla de mi cara lamiéndola como si fuera un perro, por un momento se me hizo de lo más asqueroso aunque también tuvo algo de sexy y más cuando me tomo en brazos y me llevo a mi habitación colocándome en la cama para quitar mis vans y mis calcetas de ositos panda, después de marcho y preparo el baño, dejándome con ansias de mas, ni un mísero beso me dio solo me dijo que el baño estaba listo y se marchó, dejándome con ganas de más de él, no puede ser me estoy comenzando a enamorar de Camus de Acuario, o como yo lo conozco más Camus Glace, este hecho con la mermelada fue hace casi un mes para ser exactos fue así 3 semanas, desde entonces la escuela me ha tenido atrapada, casi no tengo descanso, más que las horas de mi comida, y de dormir, a Camus no le gusta que haga ayunos y que no duerma bien según el por él bebe, aunque sinceramente en este momento del semestre no tengo ni tiempo para ver por mi salud, así que lo único que hago es seguirle el avión de que me voy a dormir temprano cuando no es así, en el momento que escucho que el marcha a dormir, me pongo a seguir con la tarea, sé que estoy comportándome como una adolecente pero sinceramente quiero terminar muy bien este año de intercambio, el cual terminara en dos meses, lo que significa que dejare de vivir con Camus y volveré a mi departamento de Vancouver, a mi vida llena de desorden, tranquila y sola, no sé pero desde hace un tiempo esa idea ya no me parece del todo agradable, creo que me estoy enamorando de él, lo cual no es bueno ya que si eso pasa yo podría volver a sufrir y es algo que no quiero, no quiero sufrir de nuevo no quiero, es la tercera noche en vela que tengo, he terminado dos ensayos uno sobre la gastronomía mediterránea, y su influencia Árabe, y el otro sobre los quesos franceses, demás un trabajo escrito sobre Vatel, sé que no son trabajos de 10 pero si no los entrego reprobare ya que no me dejaran hacer examen, ahora tengo que terminar uno sobre la diferencia de los distintos tipos de restaurantes franceses, los ojos se me cierran debo aguantar que todo esto es para mañana, además aun debo levantarme temprano porque tengo que pasar a imprimir a la escuela, además mañana es el día libre de Camus y me llevara a la escuela como cada uno de sus días libres, si me ve cansada no me dejara salir de la casa hasta que esté bien descansada, continuo escribiendo, veo la hora apenas son las 10 así que puedo seguir hasta que ya no puedo más y me quedo dormida frente a la computadora, con el libro en el regazo, a la mañana siguiente me despierto desorientada, estoy en mi cama, mi computadora está apagada en el escritorio, volteo y veo la hora, de nuevo se me ha hecho tarde me levanto como loca y me meto a bañar rápidamente, recojo un poco mi habitación guardo la computadora en la mochila, tendré que terminar mi trabajo entre clases, o faltar a una para que me dé tiempo de poder terminarla, salgo de la habitación y no veo a Camus por lo general a estar hora ya estaría esperándome sentado con su acostumbrada taza de café en manos, pero él no está, esta mi almuerzo listo, ha si había olvidado decir que desde el segundo día que pase en esta casa, el comenzó a prepararme almuerzo para que no me quedara sin comer y no le hiciera daño al bebe, lo recojo y como con rapidez cuando me percato de una nota que está a escrita a puño y letra de Camus.

"_no puedo llevarte hoy a la escuela, Shaka pasara por ti a las 7:40, no es muy paciente así que procura estar lista"_

Es todo lo que dice miro el reloj son las 7:35 por lo que tomo mis cosas y bajo las escaleras y ahí esta Shaka esperándome con 4 folder en la mano.

-toma Camus me pidió que te diera esto, que si lo dejaba en la mesa seguro le tirarías algo, es hora de irnos o no llegamos- indico tomándome en brazos me llevo hasta el estacionamiento en donde me dio una chaqueta de cuero de esas que usan los motociclista color azul cielo. –toma póntela que si te enfermas Camus me dejara como paleta de hielo, y también esto!-dijo dándome un casco color rosa con las palabras "Miss Barbie Budista", la ver lo que me había dado solo lo mire con una interrogante. –no me gusta conducir un auto, gastan mucha gasolina, por lo que prefiero la motocicleta, y bueno esto fue un regalo de DM en mi cumpleaños pasado, según el debió de ser gracioso aunque no tuvo nada de gracioso al menos no para mí, pero lo guarde porque creí que algún día lo ocuparía, y ese día es hoy, vamos póntelo tenemos que irnos.

-gracias por llevarme a la escuela y por imprimir mi trabajo!-

-no yo no lo imprimí fue Camus, el los reviso y termino el que te hacía falta por terminar, bajo a mi casa a las 5 de la mañana para pedirme de favor que te los diera y que te llevara a la escuela.-

-ósea él se desveló para terminar mis trabajos?-

-si eso fue lo que paso, él te quiere mucho aunque no lo parezca, en el poco tiempo que tiene de vivir juntos lo he visto más feliz que en años, no lo juzgues por como se ve, tan frio y controlador pero esa es la manera en la que puede sentirse tranquilo con la filosofía que le fue implantada por su maestro!-dijo mientras se acomodaba en la moto, yo hice lo mismo y me abrace a su cintura –agárrate fuerte no queremos un accidente!-advirtió antes de arrancar, si decía que Camus conducía rápido Shaka de plano que conducía a la velocidad de la luz, por un momento creí que saldría volando en cualquier momento, gracias a la velocidad con la que me llevo Shaka, llegue muchísimo antes a la escuela que de costumbre.

-esperare hasta que sea la hora de tu primera clase!-me dijo mirando la hora.

-oo gracias no es necesario!-

-si lo es, Camus es un gran compañero y sufriría mucho si algo les pasara!-

- oo gracias, por todo entonces!-

-Carlie, yo sé que no te trajo a vivir a acuario en las mejores condiciones, y que es probable que estés molesta con él, pero él no es malo, solo que para Camus todos los sentimientos que tienen son demasiado intensos, te quiere bien pero no sabe manejar ese querer, dale el beneficio de la duda y veras como se pueden llevar muy bien, para el ahora eres el centro se su universo, así que trata de no sentirte tan abrumando con todo eso!-

-está bien lo voy a tener en mente!-

-dale una oportunidad para hacerte feliz!- me dijo antes de ver la hora –tengo que irme la embajada hindú ya debe estar abierta, cuídate mucho y piensa bien en lo que te he dicho!-me dijo antes de acomodarse de nuevo en la moto y marcharse, fue entonces que me di cuenta que le había dado el casco prestado pero no la chaqueta, bueno regresando se la daré, por ahora creo que fue una ventaja que me la quedara ya que no me puse más que un ligero suéter y el día amenaza con ser lluvioso, camino a su clase dispuesta a comenzar el día meditando acerca de lo que el caballero de virgo le había dicho quizá sería bueno darle una rotundidad a Camus para hacerla feliz, al terminar sus clases se dirigio a la salida el dia estaba lluvioso asi que sebia que se mojaría cuando saliera, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Camus afuera del edificio con un paraguas en mano y vistiendo una gabardina negra.

-te estaba esperando, me traje un abrigo ya que esta haciendo un poco de frio pero veo que estas bien abrigada.

-o gracias, me lo cambiare en cuanto lleguemos al auto, la chaqueta me la presto Shaka pero no es muy caliente que digamos!-comente resguardándome de la lluvia bajo el paraguas el cual era un poco pequeño para los dos por lo que tuve que abrazarme a Camus para no salir mojada, el con una mano libre me rodeo la cintura y me llevo al auto en donde me cambie la chaqueta por mi abrigo, después de eso él puso el aire acondicionado para que entrara en calor mientras arrancaba el auto, solo que no me llevaba a casa.

-estaba pensando en llevarte a comer a un Bistró francés!-comento adivinando mis pensamientos.

-oo que bien nunca he ido a uno gracias!-le dije con alegría, me llevo al restaurante en donde ya había una reservación a nombre de Camus.

-bienvenido señor Glace es un gusto que nos acompañe junto una de novia!-dijo el mesero indiscretamente, ese comentario me había molestado un poco, apoco él era de muchas novias, nos llevó a la mesa, yo aún seguía celosa, claro estoy celosa.

-no le hagas caso a sus comentarios yo no salgo con chicas salvo contigo!- me dijo mientras hacia mi silla hacia atrás para que me pudiera sentar.

-pero ese sujeto dijo….-

-mira Carlie me importa muy poco lo que el sujeto dijo, lo único que debe preocuparte en este momento somos tu y yo!- dijo tomando lugar frente a mí su declaración hizo que mis mejillas enrojecieran, el tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la acaricio con cariño, que había pasado con el señor posesivo y frio?, me pregunte. –Carlie yo….- me iba a decir pero el mesero llego con las cartas y una botella de vino tinto aun sin destapar.

-llévese la botella y tráiganos mejor un poco de jugo de uva!-dijo revisando la carta –dos hamburguesas una con Foie gras, y queso Gruyer y la tuya con que la quieres Carlie?-

-he con champiñones y queso chedar!-dije cerrando la carta, la verdad es que si se me antojaba una hamburguesa. –como supiste que era lo que quería comer?-pregunte en cuanto se fue el mesero

-por qué se me antojo lo mismo!-dijo volviendo a tomar mi mano y acariciándola con los pulgares, la poco rato llego nuestra comida, la cual estaba deliciosa, pasamos una rica comida con mucha tranquilidad, después de eso me llevo a caminar por los alrededores de un porque en donde vimos muchas parejas y familias juntas, por un momento me imagine que estaba con Camus de esa manera, entonces sentí su mano fría apretar la mía.

-Carlie, sé que no hice las cosas de la manera adecuada yo quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad para amarte!-me dijo mientras me hacía verlo a la cara, se veía tan sincero, quizá podríamos tener algo más, me abrace a él, antes d oponerme en puntas y besar sus labios con cariño.

-ti tienes la oportunidad solo no la desprecies!-le dije mientras él me abrazaba para darme otro beso cargado de amor, caminamos un poco más antes de volver a acuario donde nos sentamos a ver una película, una de mis favoritas "buscando a Nemo", durante toda la película no estuvo abrazando, al terminar me acompaño a mi habitación.

-puedo dormir esta noche contigo?-pregunte con timidez, está bien lo deseaba y mucho además era el papa de mi bebe y se podría decir que mi novio.

-estas segura?-

-si claro que sí, solo deja me cambio mi pijama!-dije con una sonrisa antes de meterme a mi habitación a cambiar, después de eso entre a su habitación, la cual era enorme llena de libros, él ya estaba recostado en la cama traía unos lentes de lectura y leía un libro, me acosté a su lado y lo mire. –que estás leyendo?-

-estoy leyendo los Miserables!-dijo soltando el libro y dejándolo en el buro –pero lo menos que quiero hacer en este momento es leer, solo quiero verte aquí a mi lado!-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme con cariño y pasión como pude me subí a su regazo y seguí besando su boca mientras sentía sus manos en mi cintura, tenía hambre de él y yo podía sentir claramente que él también me deseaba, seguimos besándonos pasando la mejor noche de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté y el seguía a mi lado besando mi cuello con cariño.

-sabias amor que hablas dormida?-dijo al sentir que ya estaba despierta

-si ya me lo había dicho, que somos?-pregunte directamente

-somos novios, amantes, consortes prometidos lo que tú quieras cariño!-

-novios amor novios eso seremos, Camus tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre nos preparas algo?-pregunte acariciando su pecho.

-si ya voy petti descansa te traeré el desayuno a la cama!-me dijo antes de levantarse ponerse sus bóxer y su pantalón de pijama y salir dejándome sola, definitivamente el **"león no es como lo pintan", **y yo lo estaba comprobando.

_Gracias por todos los comentarios me alegran la vida, disculpen que me haya tardado en subir el capítulo, pero es que el lunes entregue un trabajo final así que el fin de semana me la pase trabajando y ayer cocinando así que no me dio tiempo pero hoy si jejeje así que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, una pregunta, quieren Lemon?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y pos su recomendaciones voy a corregir el capítulo anterior de hecho es probable que corrija toda la historia, empiezo la próxima semana por si quieren volver a leer el primer capítulo con las correcciones que he de hacer, mientras tanto les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, solo un favor nada de cartas bomba por favor, y como lo pidieron escribiré el Lemon pero será aparte desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos, aun no sé cuando empiezo a publicarlos pero espero les gusten también.**_

**Capítulo 8 "después de la calma siempre viene la tormenta"**

Estos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida, él bebe sigue creciendo fuerte y sano, mi relación con Camus cada día está mejor, él es un hombre súper cariñoso, y atento, y pensando que al principio creí que era todo un posesivo controlado, bueno sigue siéndolo, pero al menos sé que lo hace por amor, él está enamorado de mí y yo estoy comenzado a amarlo, cada que está a mi lado siento mi corazón latir al mil, cuando me abraza mi cuerpo se siente tan cálido por el correr de la sangre, en verdad me siento tan feliz de poder estar a su lado, tanto que he decidido pedir mi traslado aquí a Grecia, así solo tendré que validar algunas materias y podre hasta titularme aquí mismo donde está el padre de mi bebe, y donde planeo residir por un tiempo indefinido.

-que haces que estas tan perdida en tus pensamientos?-me pregunto mi chico recargado en la barra de la cocina.

-estoy haciendo mi examen final de repostería un pastel Red Velvet, con cobertura de crema de vainilla!-

-se ve muy rico!-comento acercándose para probar la cobertura que ya tenía lista.

-no metas mano, no me gusta que manosean mi comida!-dije dándole un golpe con el miserable que traía en la mano

-oye no me pegues, solo quiero probar lo que has hecho!-

-espérate voy a hacer tres uno para entregar al profesor, uno para Shaka y el otro para nosotros ahora señor impaciente desearía que me dejara a solas para que pueda seguir con mi examen!-dije con una mano en la cintura.

-a Shaka porque a él?-

-por qué se ha vuelto mi amigo por eso, no empieces de celoso, ahora vete o te vuelvo a pegar con el miserable!-

-bien espero que así sea, está bien señorita gruñona la dejare terminar su trabajo más le vale que me dé a probar de su delicia!-comento besando mi mejilla antes de dejarme sola trabajando, seguí haciendo el pastel con cariño, y más al saber que Camus estaba ansioso por probar mi pastel, no cuanto paso cuando el volvió a entrar solo que ahora vestía su armadura dorada.

-tengo que irme de emergencia tengo que hacer una dirigencia que me tomara unos días, mi amor le pediré a Shaka que cuide de ti, solo serán un par de días amor nada más!-comento mientras me abrazaba con cariño –voy a extrañarte no sé cómo voy a soportar estar tanto sin ti!-dijo besando mi cuello con cariño –cuando regrese te llevare a cenar para festejar tu final de semestre!-dijo tomándome con la cintura y acercándome a él –nos veremos en unos días, le avisare a tu amigo para que este al pendiente de ti!-dijo besando mi frente con mucho amor antes de irse y dejándome sola de nuevo, estos días iban a ser de lo más tediosos sin el a mi lado, termine mis pasteles y los metí al refrigerador mañana, le daría a Shaka el suyo, después de eso me metí a bañar y me prepare para dormir, en lugar de irme a mi habitación, me fui a la de Camus la que compartíamos desde esa vez que nos hicimos novios, abrace su almohada y así me quede dormida, a la mañana siguiente me desperté en automático, tendí la cama me prepare el desayuno, desayune saque los dos pasteles del refri dejando el que compartiría con mi chico, cuando vi a Shaka esperándome.

-no estás tan feliz estas tan feliz como los días anteriores!-

-lo extraño y eso que solo he pasado unas horas sin él!-

-eso es porque estas enamorada de él, es normal, ya lo veras en unos días y volverás a ser tú, es momento de irnos o se nos hará tarde

-gracias, por cierto hice este pastel para ti!-le dije dándole el pastel que había hecho para ti

-gracias de bajada lo dejo en mi templo!-

-entonces andando que tengo que entregar esto y solo esperare mis calificación!-

-es bueno que al fin termines tus clases!-dijo tomándome en brazos mientras platicábamos sobre todo.

-entonces cuando te regresas a América?-

-se supone que en una semana a más tardar!-conteste mientras entrabamos a escorpión.

-entonces si vas a irte?-pregunto yo asentí con calma aunque aún no era seguro que me fuera esperaba que eso en verdad sucediera.

-cuando te vayas me dejas tu dirección para poder seguir en contacto!-

-claro!- después de eso no volvimos a hablar sobre el tema los días siguientes fueron igual de pesados ya quería que Camus volviera ya lo extrañaba, me estaba sintiendo muy mal, extrañándolo y sumándole a eso que me sentía tan cansada por lo del embarazo, acaricie mi vientre mi pequeño frijolito también extrañaba a su papa por eso estaba tan intranquilo, así abrazando mi bebe me quede dormida soñando un hermoso bebe de cabellos aguamarina y ojos color azules como su padre, no supe cuánto tiempo dormir solo que unas voces me despertaron.

-no te entiendo Camus, como es que según tú el mago de los hielos se enamoró, mira que juraste nunca enamorarte y ahora te veo tan embobado con esta chica!-

-mira Milo eso no es de tu incumbencia, además no estoy enamorado de ella!- dijo el sin titubear, sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, él no me amaba.

-entonces por qué haces todo eso?-

-por mi honor de caballero yo la embarace y tengo que cumplirle!-dijo rompiendo más mi corazón.

-si no la amas no debes casarte con ella!-

-mira escúchame me voy a casar con ella, porque no voy a abandonar a mi bebe así que más te vale que no le digas nada a Carlie!-

-bien no le diré nada, pero yo soy de la idea de que no sigas con eso de enamorarla para que no se niegue a casarse contigo!-

-mira lo que haga es muy mi problema ahora déjame solo, quiero darme un baño!-dijo Camus exasperado, mientras yo sentir las lágrimas bañar mis mejillas, él no me amaba, solo estaba a mi lado porque se sentía comprometido con él bebe, seguí llorando, mientras sentía como el entraba a la habitación, me voltee de tal manera que no se diera cuenta que estaba llorando y menos por él, sentí que se acercó a mí, buscando mi rostro yo solo lo oculte como si me estuviera moviendo dormida no quería que se diera cuenta que lloraba.

-qué bueno que sigues dormida!-dijo acariciando mi cintura, antes de irse a bañar, respire hondo para calmarme y dejar de llorar, ya me había calmado cuando el salió del baño, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo por la espalda, sentí como poco a poco su respiración se fue calmando a tal grado de que lo sentí dormir, me zafe de su agarre cuidando de no despertarlo le puse la almohada para que la abrazara para que no se despertara por no encontrarme a su lado, salí de la habitación, para ir a la mía, tenía que ver para que día estaba programado mi vuelo, de regreso, saque mi boleto de avión y me di cuenta que era para así una semana después, las lágrimas volvieron a salir por mis ojos, deseaba poder irme de aquí pero aun no podía, seguí llorando un buen rato más hasta que mis ojos quedaron secos, tome una chamarra, y las llaves de su auto tenía que ir a la escuela a ver los trámites para regresar a casa, y de esa manera estar lejos de Camus, baje las escaleras con cuidado y despacio para que no me cansara mucho tarde al menos una hora para hacerlo, Camus aun dormía porque no me había buscado, tome su auto y comencé a conducir sin sentido alguno, tenía que calmarme o le haría daño al bebe, pensaba mientras seguía conduciendo, dando vueltas por la ciudad, no sé cuánto tenia conduciendo cuando sonó mi teléfono el cual tome sin pensarlo

-amor dónde estás?-pregunto preocupado.

-no sé, ni me importa!-dije colgando el teléfono, seguí conduciendo en vueltas sentía vibrar mi teléfono pero yo no quería contestar sabía que era Camus por eso no le conteste, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve conduciendo en dando vuelta después de la treintava vez que sonaba mi teléfono lo tome pero hasta que dejo de zonas efectivamente tenia treinta llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes, estaba por abrir unos de los mensajes cuando algo me dijo que volteara al frente, solo vi una luz cuando sentí que el auto se estrellaba contra otro automóvil, el Audi dio un par de vueltas, mientras eso sucedía algo golpeo mi cabeza, lleve la mano a ella y vi sangre en mi mano, el volante me golpeo o no mi pequeño frijolito, pensé mientras sentí que el auto al fin paraba, se detuvo yo estaba mareada, y veía borroso, sentía la sangre caer por mi rostro, de repente todo se me volvió negro, y ya no supe de mí.

_Bueno hasta espero les haya gustado y no me maten prometo que les dejare juntos pero aun no es tiempo._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero se me vino una orda de trabajo y tareas así que por tal motivo no había podido escribir ni publicar me he tomado un ratito para publicarles este capitulo, espero no tardarme mucho en publicar el siguiente**_

**Capítulo 9. "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido"**

Solo hay dolor. La cabeza, mis costillas… un dolor que quema. El costado, el brazo, dolor, y más dolor, solo hay dolor y palabras dichas en la penumbra, trato de abrir los ojos. Las palabras se están volviendo más claras, escucho como alguien está discutiendo con otra persona.

-no puede pasar señor Glace, la señorita Snowflake, necesita tranquilidad!- decía una enfermera, podía escuchar con claridad como empujaban algo.

-es mi mujer no puede impedirme verla!-

-si puedo, se va o llamare a seguridad!-

-bien pero volveré cuando ella pida verme y nadie me va a impedir pasar!-dijo con furia, escuche como cerraron la puerta, después volvieron a entrar.

-como está la señorita doctor?-pregunto la enfermera.

-tiene una contusión en las costillas y una fractura en el cráneo, pero sus constantes signos vitales son estables y fuertes!-

- el producto como esta?-pregunta la enfermera, mi pequeño frijolito.

-el producto está bien!-dijo.

¡O gracias a dios mi bebe está bien!, me relajo y la inconsciencia vuelve y me aleja del dolor.

Todo pesa y me duele: las extremidades, la cabeza, los parpados, pero nada se mueve, no puedo mover nada.

Abro los ojos con pesadez me duele todo, veo borrosamente una bata blanca.

-señorita que bueno que despierta!-dijo la voz del médico que me estaba atendiendo

-dónde estoy?-

-en el hospital central de Atenas, como se siente?-

-me duele todo y veo borroso, doctor puedo preguntar algo?-

-claro adelante!-

-el señor Glace sabe mi estado, bueno más bien sabe que frijolito sigue vivo!-

-se refiere a que si sabe que el producto sigue con vida?-

-exacto!-

-no aun no le hemos dicho eso!-

-por favor no le diga, prefiero ser yo quien lo haga!-dije con tranquilidad.

-está bien señorita descansé, le aplicare un sedante para que no sienta nada!-indico antes de meter una aguja en mi intravenosa, poco a poco sentí como la inconciencia volvió a mí, de nuevo me sentí despertar pero no podía abrir los ojos, se escuchaban voces a lo lejos.

-y él bebe como esta?-pregunto la voz de Camus

-no puedo darle esa información hasta que la señorita despierte!-

-es mi mujer exijo saber su estado!-

-ya se lo he dicho!.-

-pero no el de mi bebe!-

-la señorita se lo informara en cuanto se encuentre mejor!- dijo antes de que volviera a caer en la inconciencia Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, ya era de noche seguía viendo medio borroso, me incorpore con cuidado.

-espera tranquila!-dijo Camus que se levantó para ayudarme a sentar.

-quiero ir al baño!-dije con un poco de frialdad.

-espérame voy por la enfermera!-dijo antes de soltarme y salir de la habitación, poco tiempo después entro con la enfermera.

-sucede algo señorita?-

-si necesito ir al baño!-

-tiene un catéter!-

-por favor quiero levantarme!-

-señorita….!-

-por favor!-

-Carlie….!-

-déjeme quitarle el catéter, señor Glace estoy segura de que la señorita agradecería un poco de privacidad!-miro directamente a Camus esperando que el saliera de la habitación

-no voy a ir a ninguna parte- él le devolvió la mirada con frialdad

-Camus, por favor!-le dije para que él se fuera y me dejara a solas con la enfermera

-Vale!- Exclama y se pasa la mano por el cabello –tiene dos minutos!-dijo antes de besar mi pelo.

-será el tiempo que tenga que ser voy señor Glace!- ordeno la enfermera y lo saco de la habitación, después de eso me ayudo a llegar al baño, al salir Camus me esperaba de pie, en cuanto me vio salir me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la cama.

-en que estabas pensando cuando hiciste esa loquera?-me reprendió.

-en lo mucho que me dolió lo que escuche!-dije en voz baja y fría

-que escuchaste?-

-la verdad, descuida ya no hay nada que te ate a mí, Frijolito se ha ido puedes volver a tu vida como era!-dije con crueldad, el me miro horrorizado era obvio que sabía que yo tenía conocimiento sobre lo que había platicado con Milo

-Carlie él bebe esta…-dijo con un hilo de voz pero yo le corte antes de que terminara

-si yo perdí al bebe ya nada te ata a mi ahora vete y déjame sola!-

-no, yo no quiero irme!-comento tomando mi mano entre las suyas

-no te quiero a aquí vete, déjame sola lárgate y sigue con tu vida, solo me enamoraste para limpiar tu honor, que clase de hombre hace eso!-dije con coraje tratando de soltar mi mano de las de él.

-no es lo que parece cariño no me alejes de tu vida, lo que escuchaste no es cierto, sé que podemos solucionar esto juntos, no me dejes por favor!-dijo con desesperación, yo solo quería que me soltara por lo que no me quedo de otra más que llamar a la enfermera con el boto arriba de mi cama.

-por qué haces esto Carlie, quieres lastimarme?-

-por qué no te quiero a mi lado, y no quiero lastimarte yo te amo pero tengo que protegerme!-conteste mientras entraba la enfermera.

-sucede algo señorita?-

-si quiero descansar pero él no me deja puede obligarlo a salir de la habitación?-

-si señorita, señor Glace ya escucho a la paciente, fuera de la habitación-

-no te voy a dejar ir Carlie, no te voy a perder, eres mía!-comento con dolor en la voz.

-ya me perdiste Camus, **"nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido"**- le dije mientras el soltó mi mano, vi en su mirar tristeza, como si se muriera por dentro, pero yo sabía que solo era teatro él no me ama no entiendo por qué lo hace en definitiva me ha perdido, no voy a volver a su lado saliendo de aquí me regreso a tener mi vida en tranquilidad de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Según yo no iba a publicar hasta dentro de unos días pero jejeje me dio inspiración y termine el capítulo, los dos siguientes son del punto de vista de Camus aviso jejeje que bueno que les esté gustando mi historia seguiré subiendo también lemons pero antes avisare por lo pronto está el lemon del capítulo 7 así que si quienes no lo hayan leído pueden leerlo en mi perfil jejeje, bueno les dejo con el capítulo 10 no me maten por favor no lo hagan ToT**_

**Capítulo 10. "No Hay Mal Que Por Bien No Venga"**

Han pasado casi una semana desde ese día en que lo corrí de mi habitación, no se ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí, solo manda flores un ramo por día, una parte de mi la racional está feliz porque no se haya aparecido y la otra parte la irracional esta triste porque quiere verlo y saber que él está al pendiente de mí.

-sucede algo Carlie?-pregunta Shaka quien me eta haciendo compañía en este momento, ha estado leyendo un libro de filosofía.

-la verdad es que ya quiero salir de aquí!-

-te entiendo pero debes quedarte más tiempo aquí, por el bien de tu hijo- comento mirándome fijamente -quizá deberías de decirle a Camus la verdad-

-no si le digo seguía sintiéndose comprometido conmigo y no lo quiero de esa manera!-

-quizá si dejaras a un lado tu orgullo puedan arreglar las cosas, el orgullo no es un buen consejero y te lo digo por experiencia!-

-a que te refieres?-

-ya es tarde es hora de dormir, te contare un cuento para dormir!-dijo cerrando su libro y dejándolo en la mesita de noche –era hace una vez un niño que nació para ser la reencarnación de Buda, fue arrancado del lado de sus padres cuando no pasaba de los tres años, desde entonces estuvo solo, siendo entrenado por su encarnación, sabia por el que había sido elegido para ser el caballero de 6 casa del zodiaco, del santuario de Atenea, y también que toda su vida sería dada al servicio de la misma, creció sintiéndose orgulloso por ello, este niño creció hasta convertirse en un preadolescente, que para ese entonces ya contaba con su armadura dorada, cuando un elegante hombre japonés fue a la india a buscar a la reencarnación de Buda, venia en compañía de sus dos hijas, la mayor de pelo negro y lacio, lucía un semblante indiferente igual que su padre, tenía que tener uno años, la otra niña una pequeña de tres años con el cabello platinado, como el de su padre, y todo lo contrario a su hermana tenía una energía y una sonrisa que con solo mirarla te hacia sonreír- dijo el callándose mientras sonreía nostálgicamente –el niño de solo 11 años de edad fue amable cuando recibió a la familia, lo que si es que desde que vio a la niña de cabello negro no pudo alejar sus mirar de ella, era tan bonita y vestida con su kimono japonés parecía una muñequita de porcelana, quiso protegerla y cuidar de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero sabía que su vida solo era de Atenea por lo que decidió alejarse de ella y dedicarse a tratar solo con el padre, su orgullo de caballero dorado hizo que la tratara mal en un par de ocasiones cuando ella quiso hablar con él, fue muy grosero la última vez que ella se acercó tanto, que el padre de la niña agradeció su ayuda y se retiró llevándosela de regreso a casa, cuando él se dio cuenta del error que había comentado ya era demasiado tarde volvía a Japón, después de eso el no volvió a verla nunca más, siempre recordara su mirar y lo pequeña y hermosa que se veía su princesa japonesa, a la que nunca podrá tener porque su orgullo la alejo!-termino él con melancolía, quería decirle algo pero preferí no hacerlo, solo tome una de sus manos la que estaba cerca y la apreté con las dos.

-a veces el destino nos separa porque para más adelante nos depara una sorpresa con esa persona!-dije llevando su mano a mi rostro.

-tienes razón, puede que después pueda volver a verla!-me dijo con tranquilidad antes de que alguien abriera la puerta con brusquedad por ahí entro Camus con una botella en la mano detrás de él estaba su amigo Milo y una docena de enfermeras que al parecer habían tratado de detenerlo.

-estas feliz ahora!-exclamo en tono ebrio, había estado bebiendo. –él te da lo que yo no puede dímelo Carlie!-exigió tratando se acercarse a mi cama, cuando Milo lo abrazo de la espalda para evitar que siguiera avanzando

-Camus vuelve después cuando estés sobrio!-le dijo tratando se calmarlo

-no, ella es mía, y por tu culpa perdió a mi bebe, tu sabias que estaba en la casa y por eso me sacaste de mis casillas para que escuchara que no la amaba!-

-Camus, solo quería ayudarte no quería que te casaras sin amor y que sufrieras, ni ella ni tu bebe, eres mi hermano y lo sabes ahora vamos de aquí!-

-no, no me voy sin mi mujer, y nadie me lo va a impedir ni siquiera Barbie Buda, ella es mi lo entiendes MIA!-

-te quieres tranquilizar, yo solo le hago compañía es una amiga nada más!-comento Shaka soltando su mano de las mías –vuelve a casa y cuando estés sobrio puedes hablar con ella, no ahora así como estas-

-no me vas a obligar a irme entiendes, me quedare aquí porque este es mi lugar, con mi mujer-

-vámonos solo estas empeorando todo Camus!-dijo Milo mientras trataba de llevarlo a la salida pero era inútil Camus no se dejaba

-suéltame es tu culpa, por tu culpa no tengo familia, por tu culpa mi bebe está muerto y ella se quiere ir!-dijo señalándome con el dedo

-será mejor que salgamos!-comento Shaka ayudando a Milo a sacar a Camus de mi habitación en cuando se fue las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y me hundí de nuevo en el dolor!.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y mi médico me estaba revisando.

-muy bien señorita creo que hoy será dada de alta, tengo aquí un informe para su escuela está bien de salud como para viajar, pero está segura querer viajar hoy mismo?-

-oo si mi vuelo sale hoy a las 12 del día, que hora son?-

-las 7 de la mañana, está segura sí o no?-

-si estoy segura, no quiero cancelar mi viaje deseo volver a mi hogar cuando antes!-

-entonces tramitare su alta al fuera esta una amiga suya la hare pasar!-dijo antes de irse.

-hola Carlie te traje un cambio de ropa!-comento dejando una mochila con ropa, estaba mi computadora, y algunos objetos personales importantes.

-fui por ella el mismo día del accidente!-comento al ver que no le había dicho nada

-gracias Ale, me cambiare e iré al aeropuerto si te buscan ya sea Camus o su amigo no les digas de donde soy, si es Shaka le pasas mi correo electrónico!-le dije antes de que ella se marchara después decidí vestirme, cuando me quite la bata del hospital pude ver con atención los hematomas que tenía en las costillas, los toque con cuidado y me dolió mucho, por lo que me termine de vestir, cepille mi cabello y mis dientes, para después salir rumbo al aeropuerto, lo bueno es que no necesitaba el boleto para que pudiera subir, ya que al documentar mi maleta o más bien mi mochila, solo argumente que lo había perdido, me lo repusieron después de que enseñe la credencial de la escuela, después de eso fui a sentarme hasta la hora en la que pudiera pasar a la sala de abordaje por fortuna en solo fueron 5 minutos para que eso pasara, en la sala de abordaje me compre un té en lo que esperaba la llamada a mi vuelo, me dolía todo, desde mi cuerpo hasta mi alma, estaba dejando al hombre del que me había enamorado, al padre de mi pequeño frijolito, acaricie mi vientre, mi pequeño y yo empezaríamos una nueva vida, en Vancouver.

-pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Vancouver favor de abordar por la puerta j14!- llamaron a mi vuelto, suspire hondo tome lo que quedaba de té de un solo trago antes de tirar el vaso a la basura y me dirigí a tomar mi vuelo, ya adentro del avión solo mire la ventanilla, por fortuna mi asiento estaba a su lado, me abroche el cinturón y apague el celular, el avión emprendió el vuelo dejando a tras a la bella ciudad de Atenas, dejando atrás mi corazón y mi alma, mi futuro es incierto pero de lo que si estoy segura es que **"No Hay Mal Que Por Bien No Venga".**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lamento la tardanza quise publicar antes pero me surgió más trabajo de final de semestre, además no me han dejado comentarios y eso me desanima un poco y hace que mi musa se vaya de vacaciones, por fortuna logre hacer que me ayudara con este capítulo espero les guste.**_

**Capítulo 11. "Donde menos se piensa, salta la liebre"**

Han pasado casi dos meses desde me traje a Carlie a vivir conmigo está por pasar al segundo trimestre de su embarazo, el cual ya se le está notando, sus caderas enchanchado, su busto ha crecido un poco al igual que su vientre, se ve más hermosa que antes, ha dejado de vomitar también, solo que ahora estos síntomas fueron reemplazados por los antojos, cosa que yo también he tenido, hace unos días nos peleamos por un paquete de galletas que al final terminamos por comer entre los dos, galletas con mermelada esa fue nuestra comida, de ese día, jamás me había reído tanto con ella como esa vez, terminamos con la cara llena de mermelada de fresa, ni siquiera con Milo me había reído tanto y eso que es con quien por lo general comparto esos momentos de alegría, ella me embarro la cara de mermelada, al verme en ese estado su cara cambio a una de pánico, creyó que yo la regañaría pero lo único que puede hacer fue reírme y embarrarle la cara de mermelada, al verla de esa manera no puede evitar lamerle la cara para limpiarla de mermelada, la cara que puso Carlie fue de asombro, realmente no esperaba que yo lamiera su cara, de hecho ni yo mismo espere hacerle tal cosa, después de eso le prepare el baño, le quite sus tenis y sus calcetas de osito panda, se veía tan linda y tierna como una niña, una niña a la que yo había usado a mi antojo cuantos años tiene ¿20? Yo tengo 25 he vivido más años que ella, en cuanto me di cuenta de esto decidí dejarla sola, sé que si estoy mucho más tiempo con ella terminare haciendo una tontería, desde ese día no he estado a solas de nuevo con ella, como esta en el final de su semestre ha estado muy atareada con los trabajos finales, durante ese tiempo me he encargado de que no haga ayunos no queremos que le pase nada ni a ella ni al bebe, sé que ha estado desvelándose pero no tengo ningún derecho a impedirle seguir con su vida normal, total solo es la mujer que carga la vida de mi hijo en su vientre, pero es que no puedo evitar preocuparme por su salud y la de mi bebe, por lo que me levantó de mi cama y voy a verla está dormida con su computadora abierta, se notaba que había estado trabajando reviso la memora que tiene conectada a la lap, vi que eran tres trabajos, por lo que guarde lo que estaba haciendo y decidí trabajar en la biblioteca del templo, revise cada una de los trabajos de Carlie y los corregí agregándole cosas de los libros que tenía a mi alcance, para después dedicarme a terminar el trabajo incompleto que tenía abierto, en cuanto termine vi la hora pasaban de las 5 de la mañana en un rato más se despertaría Carlie para irse a la escuela, imprimir los trabajos, pero no tenía ya tinta, tenía que imprimirle esto antes de a dormir un rato, fue cuando recordé que Shaka solía meditar muy temprano quizá el ya estuviera despierto, apague mi computadora y baje al templo de la virgen, en donde encontré a Shaka tomando té.

-que te trae por aquí tan temprano en la mañana, Camus?-

-venía a ver si tenías tinta para imprimir unos trabajos de Carlie!-

-claro sígueme!-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la biblioteca, saco su computadora la prendió y la conecto a la impresora después colocar el papel y la memora en el puerto USB de la computadora, imprimió los trabajos, saco unos folder y ahí los metió para después dármelos –aquí están algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?-

-te molestaría si llevas a Carlie a la escuela hoy?-

-no, tengo que ir a la embajada de la India al rato me queda de paso, supongo que quieres que le entregue esto y que suba por ella o me equivoco?-

-estas en lo correcto me harías ese favor?-

-claro yo lo hare descuida, ve a dormir que se nota que te hace falta!-añadió acompañándome a la salida de su templo, subí con rapidez al mío para después ir a dormir un rato, no sin antes hacerle una nota a Carlie y dejarle el desayuno preparado, en cuanto estuvo eso listo me metí a mi cama y me quede dormido al fin de cuentas era mi día libre, en cuanto desperté vi que ya pasaban de las 12 del día y que despertaba porque me había dado hambre comí algo rápido, me metía a bañar, para después hacer una reservación para llevar a Carlie a comer, sé que dije que no tenía que meterme en su vida pero no puedo evitarlo la quiero demasiado, así que le diría que me diera una nueva oportunidad para enamorarla y hacerla después mi esposa. Mire por la ventana del templo y me di cuenta que era un día lluvioso y frio por lo que tome mi gabardina negra del closet y fui por un abrigo para Carlie, para después tomar el paraguas e ir por Carlie a la escuela, en cuanto llegue deje el abrigo en el R8, para después tomar el paraguas y salir por ella hasta el edificio en el que toma clases, así ella no se mojaría, poco tiempo después ahí estaba ella con una chamarra de motociclista azul cielo, misma que DM le había regalado a Shaka en su último cumpleaños.

-te estaba esperando, me traje un abrigo ya que está haciendo un poco de frio pero veo que estas bien abrigada.- dije un poco celoso de verla con la chaqueta de alguien mas

-o gracias, me lo cambiare en cuanto lleguemos al auto, la chaqueta me la presto Shaka pero no es muy caliente que digamos!-dijo resguardándose de la lluvia bajo el paraguas el cual era un poco pequeño para los dos por lo que tuvo que abrazarse a mí para no salir mojada, el con una mano libre rodee su cintura y la lleve al auto en donde se cambió la chaqueta por el abrigo, yo mientras puse el aire acondicionado para que entrara en calor mientras arrancaba el auto, solo que no la llevaría a Casa si no a comer.

-estaba pensando en llevarte a comer a un Bistró francés!-comente al verla con una interrogante

-oo que bien nunca he ido a uno gracias!-me comento con alegría, la lleve al restaurante en donde ya había una reservación a mi nombre, Camus Glace.

-bienvenido señor Glace es un gusto que nos acompañe junto con una de sus novia!-dijo el mesero indiscretamente, antes ya había llevado a mis citas ahí pero no era lo mismo eran mujeres con las que no quería ningún compromiso, en cambio planeo casarme con Carlie mi acompañante de esta tarde.

-no le hagas caso a sus comentarios yo no salgo con chicas salvo contigo!- le dije mientras hacia su silla hacia atrás para que se pudiera sentar.

-pero ese sujeto dijo….-

-mira Carlie me importa muy poco lo que el sujeto dijo, lo único que debe preocuparte en este momento somos tu y yo!- dije tomando lugar frente a ella mi declaración hico que sus mejillas enrojecieran, tome su mano entre las mías y la acaricie con cariño –Carlie yo….- le estaba diciendo pero el molesto mesero llego con las cartas y una botella de vino tinto aun sin destapar.

-llévese la botella y tráiganos mejor un poco de jugo de uva!-dije revisando la carta –dos hamburguesas una con Foie gras, y queso Gruyer y la tuya con que la quieres Carlie?-

-he con champiñones y queso chedar!-dijo cerrando la carta, –como supiste que era lo que quería comer?-pregunto en cuanto se fue el mesero

-por qué se me antojo lo mismo!-conteste volviendo a tomar su mano y acariciándola con los pulgares, la poco rato llego nuestra comida, la cual estaba deliciosa, pasamos una rica comida con mucha tranquilidad, después de eso la lleve a caminar por los alrededores de un parque en donde vimos muchas parejas y familias juntas, por un momento me imagine que estaba así con Carlie de esa manera, entonces apreté su mano con cariño era hora de decirle lo que quería.

-Carlie, sé que no hice las cosas de la manera adecuada yo quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad para amarte!-le dije mientras hacía que me viera a la cara, se abrazó de mí, antes de ponerse en puntas y besar mis labios con cariño.

-sí, tienes la oportunidad solo no la desprecies!-me dijo mientras yo la abrazaba para darle otro beso cargado de amor, caminamos un poco más antes de volver a acuario donde nos sentamos a ver una película, una de sus favoritas "buscando a Nemo", durante toda la película estuve abrazándola, al terminar la acompañe a su habitación.

-puedo dormir esta noche contigo?-pregunto con timidez.

-estas segura?- pregunto para confirmar que había preguntado eso ella.

-si claro que sí, solo deja me cambio mi pijama!-contesto con una sonrisa antes de meterse a su habitación a cambiar, yo entre a la mía para cambiarme y recostarme en la cama para volver a releer uno de mis libros favoritos, "les Miserables"

–que estás leyendo?- pregunto a un lado de mi

-estoy leyendo "les miserables" en traducción los Miserables!-dije soltando el libro y dejándolo en el buro, por dios se veía hermosa con ese camisón de seda color azul –pero lo menos que quiero hacer en este momento es leer, solo quiero verte aquí a mi lado!-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besarla con cariño y pasión como pudo se subió a mi regazo yo seguí besando su boca mientras la tomaba por la cintura tenía hambre de ella, seguimos besándonos pasando la mejor noche de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté, ella un dormía se veía preciosa así como estaba comencé a besas su cuello con cariño tratando de no despertarla pero fue en vano ella se había despertado

-sabias amor que hablas dormida?-le dije al sentir que ya estaba despierta

-si ya me lo había dicho, que somos?-pregunto directamente

-somos novios, amantes, consortes, prometidos lo que tú quieras cariño!-

-novios amor novios eso seremos, Camus tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre nos preparas algo?-pregunteo acariciando mi pecho.

-si ya voy petite descansa te traeré el desayuno a la cama!-le dijo antes de levantarse para ponerme los bóxer y el pantalón de pijama, para después ir a prepararle el desayuno, se sentía tan feliz ella al fin había decidido ser mi mujer.

Después de esa noche nuestra relación va de lo mejor, ella ha comenzado a dormir en mi habitación aun no hagamos el amor, solemos platicar de todo un poco, es una mujer muy culta a pesar de su edad, lo único que me queda por decir es que es la mujer para mí, cuando ella cocina se pierde en su mundo como en este momento que está preparando algo, el olor llego hasta la biblioteca que me hizo salir de la misma me recargue en la barra de la cocina para verla mejor trabajar.

-que haces que estas tan perdida en tus pensamientos?-

-estoy haciendo mi examen final de repostería un pastel Red Velvet, con cobertura de crema de vainilla!-me contesto con una sonrisa

-se ve muy rico!-comente acercándome para probar la cobertura que ya tenía lista.

-no metas mano, no me gusta que manosean mi comida!-dijo dándome un golpe con el miserable que traía en la mano

-oye no me pegues, solo quiero probar lo que has hecho!-

-espérate voy a hacer tres uno para entregar al profesor, uno para Shaka y el otro para nosotros ahora señor impaciente desearía que me dejara a solas para que pueda seguir con mi examen!-dijo con una mano en la cintura.

-a Shaka porque a él?- pregunte un poco celoso de mi compañero de armas.

-por qué se ha vuelto mi amigo por eso, no empieces de celoso, ahora vete o te vuelvo a pegar con el miserable!-

-bien espero que así sea, está bien señorita gruñona la dejare terminar su trabajo más le vale que me dé a probar de su delicia!-comente besando su mejilla antes de dejarla sola trabajando, volví a la biblioteca para ser investigando lo que me había mandado a investigar su excelencia Shion, fue entonces que me di cuenta que me hacía falta un libro que su excelencia Shion tenía en Jamil, por lo que tendría que ir por él, le avise por medio del cosmo, que tendría que ir a Jamil, me ordeno que fuera de inmediato, por lo que tuve que salir para ponerme mi armadura dorada, y después volver a la cocina para despedirme de Carlie, ella volteo a verme en cuanto me sintió dentro de la cocina.

-tengo que irme de emergencia tengo que hacer una dirigencia que me tomara unos días mi amor, le pediré a Shaka que cuide de ti, solo serán un par de días amor, nada más!-comente mientras la abrazaba con cariño –voy a extrañarte no sé cómo voy a soportar estar tanto sin ti!-dije besando su cuello con cariño –cuando regrese te llevare a cenar para festejar tu final de semestre!-comente tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a mí –nos veremos en unos días, le avisare a tu amigo para que este al pendiente de ti!-dije besando su frente con mucho amor antes de irme al templo principal a informar de mi partida y después tendría que irme a Jamil.

Los días siguientes fueron de lo peor yo solo quería regresar y ver a Carlie, la extrañaba como no tenía idea, por lo que hice mi labor lo más rápido que pude, en cuanto regrese al santuario subí a mi templo con el libro en la mano, al pasar por escorpión ahí estaba Milo esperándome.

-hola Milo, no tengo tiempo tengo que ir a acuario a descansar antes de seguir con mis investigaciones!-

-no te quitare mucho tiempo puedo platicar contigo mientras subimos a tu templo tengo que ir al templo principal!-comento mientras comenzábamos a subir –Camus tu sabias que tu mujercita se va a ir a América?-

-de que estas hablando Milo?-

-de que escuche como le decía a Shaka que pronto tendría que regresar a América a donde estuvo viviendo antes de venir a Grecia- respondió, eso sí que no me lo esperaba ella se iba a ir y se llevaría a mi hijo dejándome solo, fue como si mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos yo no quería que ella se fuera, era mi mujer no tenía por qué irse, eso me molesto mucho, estaba molesto con Carlie por no decirme, y con Milo por decirlo.

-si ya me había dicho, si quiere irse es libre de hacerlo!-dije de manera cruel y fría.

-estas seguro que sabias?-

-claro que sí, me lo dijo antes de que me fuera, y deja el tema aun lado!.-

-no te entiendo Camus, como es que según tú el mago de los hielos se enamoró, mira que juraste nunca enamorarte y ahora te veo tan embobado con esta chica!-

-mira Milo eso no es de tu incumbencia, además no estoy enamorado de ella!- dije sin titubear estando ya en acuario

-entonces por qué haces todo eso?-

-por mi honor de caballero yo la embarace y tengo que cumplirle!-

-si no la amas no debes casarte con ella!-

-mira escúchame me voy a casar con ella, porque no voy a abandonar a mi bebe así que más te vale que no le digas nada a Carlie!-

-bien no le diré nada, pero yo soy de la idea de que no sigas con eso de enamorarla para que no se niegue a casarse contigo!-

-mira lo que haga es muy mi problema ahora déjame solo, quiero darme un baño!-dije exasperado desde la biblioteca en donde había dejado el libro que traje conmigo, después de eso entre a mi habitación en donde vi a Carlie dormir, al verla tan tranquila olvide mi enojo hacia ella y me preocupe de que hubiera escuchado lo que le dije a Milo, de acomode a su lado para acariciar su cintura

-qué bueno que sigues dormida!-comente antes de meterme a bañar, en cuanto salí del baño me recosté a su lado y la abrace por la espalda para después quedarme dormido con ella entre mis brazos. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, solo que cuando desperté Carlie ya no estaba a mi lado, me levante a buscarla por el templo pero no la vi, espere quizá había ido con Shaka, lo busque con mi cosmo pero él estaba solo, fue entonces que decidí llamarle.

-amor dónde estás?-pregunte preocupado en cuanto me contesto.

-no sé, ni me importa!-dije colgando el teléfono, yo volví a llamarle pero ella no contestaba, que le estaba pasando, seguí llamándole pero seguía sin contestar, estaba asustado no sabía lo que estaba pasando, le deje miles de mensajes en su teléfono y en la contestadora, esperando a que me respondieran, un buen rato después mi teléfono sonó yo lo conteste de inmediato

-Hola habla Camus!-respondí

-señor Glace, habla Mark del seguro del Audi R8 Spider!-

-si soy Camus Glace en que puedo servirle?-pregunte preocupado que había pasado con el auto

-necesitamos que venga a firmar unos papeles del seguro para poder meter el auto al taller!-

-que es lo que ha sucedido con el Auto?- pregunte rogando que haya sido solo una falla y que haya dejado a Carlie botada en algún lado

- el Automóvil se encuentra en este momento entre la 4ta y 5ta avenida, era conducido por una señorita que se acaban de llevar al hospital centra!-

-mire en este momento no puedo ir a firmar nada, si le interesa no perder su empleo búsqueme en el hospital central!-dije y colgué, esa señorita era Carlie, me puse los convers que estaban a la mano, tome una chamarra y salí rumbo al hospital como alma que lleva el diablo estaba asustado que le había pasado seguro había chocado, pero no quiero que le pase nada a Carlie le quiero, come la copia que Milo me había dado de las llaves de su auto y baje a la velocidad de la luz al estacionamiento, temiendo lo peor, me marche al hospital esperando que ella estuviera bien, y como dice el dicho _**"Donde menos se piensa, salta la liebre"**_ yo no me esperaba esto que ha sucedido y sucedió ahora afrontar lo que ha sucedido.

_**Mi musa pide comentario o entrara en huelga por favor un comentario o se negara a escribir el siguiente capitulo TTwTT**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios mi musa está muy animada tanto que decidió terminar este capítulo el día de hoy así que les regalamos este capítulo esperando que les guste y de nuevo pide comentarios XD y yo también es lindo recibirlos, disfruten de este capítulo, el siguiente vuelve a ser versión de Carlie, descubrirán parte de su pasado y la aparición de un nuevo personaje, por lo mientras disfruten de este capítulo de Camus jejeje aun lo hare sufrir un poquito.**_

**Capítulo 12. "Quién siembra viento, recoge tempestades".**

Han pasado unas horas desde que llegue al hospital, no he recibido noticia alguna sobre Carlie lo cual me tiene muy preocupado, no sé por qué ella termino de esa manera ni por qué se puso a conducir como loca, lo único que sé es que se puso en riesgo ella y él bebe, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, veo que la pasan a una habitación, claro estamos en terapia intensiva y el que la pasen a piso es una buena noticia, me levanto de la silla en la que estaba y sigo la camilla en la que va, se ve pálida parece una pequeña muñequita rota, y lastimada, está llena de cables que miden sus signos vitales, entro detrás de la camilla en la que llevan, nadie se ha percatado de mi presencia menos la enfermera y el medico que están revisando a mi mujer, en cuanto terminan de acomodarla se dan la vuelta y se me quedan viendo.

-no puede pasar señor Glace, la señorita Snowflake, necesita tranquilidad!- me dijo la enfermera caminando hacia mí y empujándome a la salida

-es mi mujer no puede impedirme verla!-

-si puedo, se va o llamare a seguridad!-

-bien pero volveré cuando ella pida verme y nadie me va a impedir pasar!-dije con furia antes de que me logran sacar de la habitación, mire con mucha furia la puerta y me senté en las sillas más próximas esperando a que salieran de nuevo para que me informaran que tenía, no tardo mucho para que el médico y la enfermera salieran de la habitación.

-como esta mi mujer?-pregunte poniéndome de pie con rapidez y caminando hacia él.

-el estado de la señorita aun es complicado fue pasada a piso porque ya no había lugar en terapia intensiva!-

-se recuperara-

-no sabríamos decirle hasta que se le realicen los estudios para determinar si el traumatismo craneoencefálico no causo daño alguno en el cerebro!- dijo haciendo que mi estado de ánimo se fuera hasta los suelos, el medico se marchó antes de que le preguntara algo más, no sé cuánto paso cuando el hombre del seguro se acercó a mí, le enseñe mi permiso de conducir y firme lo que me indico y de nuevo se marchó, justo cuando el medico entro de nuevo a revisar a Carlie, espere a que el saliera para abordarlo esperaba que al fin me dijera como estaba ella.

-como esta?-pregunto en cuanto salió.

-sus signos vitales son buenos y todo parece indicar que no hay daño cerebral, despertó momentáneamente lo cual es buena noticia!-dijo el antes de marcharse en cuanto me dijo eso el alma regreso a mí, fue como cuando recibir por primera vez mi armadura así me sentí, ella está mejor, volví a mi lugar para descansar un poco cuando me informaron que podía pasar a quedarme con ella, y eso hice pare a la habitación y me senté en la silla junto a su cama tomando su mano con cariño.

-no vuelvas a hacerme eso!-comente en voz baja mientras recargaba mi cabeza en la cama para dormitar un poco, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a la enfermera y al médico que estaban a cargo de Carlie estaban revisando sus signos vitales fue cuando caí en cuenta que no había preguntado por él bebe.

-y él bebe como esta?-pregunte en cuanto termino de revisarla

-no puedo darle esa información hasta que la señorita despierte!- contesto con tranquilidad lo cual me molesto yo quería saber si mi hijo estaba bien pero él no me lo había dicho aun.

-es mi mujer exijo saber su estado!- exigí molesto por la situación

-ya se lo he dicho!.-

-pero no el, de mi bebe!-

-la señorita se lo informara en cuanto se encuentre mejor!- dijo antes de marcharse, solté una maldición entre dientes, volví a tomar la mano de mi chica dejando que pasaran el tiempo esperando que ella despertara cuando ella abrió los ojos y trato de incorporarse

-espera tranquila!-dije con tranquilidad mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama

-quiero ir al baño!-dijo con un poco de frialdad.

-espérame voy por la enfermera!-comente antes de soltarla para ir por la enfermera, después de eso volví con rapidez.

-sucede algo señorita?-pregunto la enfermera en cuanto entro

-si necesito ir al baño!-

-tiene un catéter!-

-por favor quiero levantarme!-

-señorita….!-

-por favor!-

-Carlie….!- comente tratando de hacerla entrar en razón pero al parecer Carlie le había ganado la batalla contra la enfermera

-déjeme quitarle el catéter, señor Glace estoy segura de que la señorita agradecería un poco de privacidad!-me dijo mirándome fijamente esperando que yo saliera de la habitación pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo por lo que me quede ahí

-no voy a ir a ninguna parte- le dije devolviéndole la mirada con frialdad

-Camus, por favor!-comento tiernamente para que la dejara con la enfermera a solas, ok ella gano esta vez.

-Vale!- Exclame pasando una mano por el cabello –tiene dos minutos!-dije antes de besar su pelo.

-será el tiempo que tenga que ser voy señor Glace!- ordeno la enfermera y me saco de la habitación después me dejo pasar para que pudiera ayudarle a Carlie llegar al baño para después llevarla de regreso a la cama.

-en que estabas pensando cuando hiciste esa loquera?-la reprendí.

-en lo mucho que me dolió lo que escuche!-dijo en voz baja y fría

-que escuchaste?- pregunte temeroso temiendo que hubiera escuchado lo que Milo me había sacado a la fuerza.

-la verdad, descuida ya no hay nada que te ate a mí, Frijolito se ha ido puedes volver a tu vida como era!-dijo con crueldad, yo la mire horrorizado, ¿nuestro bebe estaba muerto? me pregunte

-Carlie él bebe esta…-dije con un hilo de voz pero ella me corto antes de que terminara

-si yo perdí al bebe ya nada te ata a mi ahora vete y déjame sola!-

-no, yo no quiero irme!-comente tomando su mano entre las mías, si la soltaba me dejaría

-no te quiero a aquí vete, déjame sola lárgate y sigue con tu vida, solo me enamoraste para limpiar tu honor, que clase de hombre hace eso!-dijo con coraje tratando de soltar su mano de las mías

-no es lo que parece cariño no me alejes de tu vida, lo que escuchaste no es cierto, sé que podemos solucionar esto juntos, no me dejes por favor!-dije con desesperación, ella toco el botón que estaba arriba de la cama el cual era para llamar a su enfermera a cargo

-por qué haces esto Carlie, quieres lastimarme?-

-por qué no te quiero a mi lado, y no quiero lastimarte yo te amo pero tengo que protegerme!-contesto mientras entraba la enfermera.

-sucede algo señorita?-

-si quiero descansar pero él no me deja puede obligarlo a salir de la habitación?-

-si señorita, señor Glace ya escucho a la paciente, fuera de la habitación-

-no te voy a dejar ir Carlie, no te voy a perder, eres mía!-comente con dolor

-ya me perdiste Camus, **"nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido"**- le dijo, logrando que soltara su mano, eso que me había dicho me quebró por dentro, salí de la habitación como si trajera el mundo a cuestas, había perdido lo único valioso que tenía en la vida.

Han pasado 5 días y 10 horas desde que Carlie mi corrió de su habitación en el hospital, desde entonces no he parado de hablarle por teléfono, dejarle mensajes en la contestadora, mandarle mensajes al celular, además de mandarles flores, y peluches con frases de amor, pero por mas intentos que hacía para comunicarme con ella seguía rechazándome, ya no sabía que más podía hacer para recuperarla pero estaba perdiendo la esperanza de poder hacerlo.

-Hey Camus quita esa casa larga mejor vamos a tomar una copa!-

-sabes que esta vez te acompaño quiero olvidar mis problemas!-comente dejando a un lado mi lectura, tome mi chamarra negra, antes de seguirlos cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Glace!-dije contestando.

-maestro habla Hyoga, ya llego el señor Romanov para revisar las reliquias Rusas que tenemos aquí que pertenecen a la señorita Saori dejo que las examine con detenimiento o esperamos a que venga!-

-no voy a poder ir en esta ocasión así que vigila al experto tengo cosas más importantes que atender en Grecia!-

-está bien yo le diré entonces eso es todo nos veremos después!-dijo mi alumno y colgó, había olvidado que tenía que ir a Siberia a revisar el trabajo del valuador pero sinceramente lo último que quiero hacer es separarme de Grecia, si lo hago perderé para siempre a Carlie, y eso no lo podré soportar.

-te estoy esperando Camus vienes o no?-comento milo regresando por mi

-si voy me llamo mi alumno necesitaba darle una orden pero olvide darse así que me ha llamado para que se la diera por teléfono.-

-tu olvidando dar una orden simplemente no me creo eso!-

-cállate y mejor vámonos!- comente mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida, fuimos a un bar en donde pedí una botella de Vodka del mejor que tuvieran y tome como nunca había tomado tanto en mi vida, a duras penas podía caminar la botella estaba casi vacía no supone por qué pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en ya estaba en el hospital, y me dirigía a la habitación de Carlie mi cuerpo estaba actuando por sí solo, es como si me cerebro se hubiera desconectado del mismo, solo mis instintos me guiaban necesitaba ver a mi mujer pero seguramente terminaría arruinando todo, no se supe que me paso pero lo que si recuerdo es que entre a la habitación ahí la vi tomando la mano de Shaka entre las suyas no pude evitar que la palabras salieran de mi boca, palabras hirientes.

-estas feliz ahora!-exclame con furia. –él te da lo que yo no puede dímelo Carlie!-exigí tratando de acercarse a su cama, cuando Milo me abrazo por la espalda para evitar que siguiera avanzando

-Camus vuelve después cuando estés sobrio!-me dijo tratando de calmarme

-no, ella es mía, y por tu culpa perdió a mi bebe, tu sabias que estaba en la casa y por eso me sacaste de mis casillas para que escuchara que no la amaba!-

-Camus, solo quería ayudarte no quería que te casaras sin amor y que sufrieras, ni ella ni tu bebe, eres mi hermano y lo sabes ahora vamos de aquí!-

-no, no me voy sin mi mujer, y nadie me lo va a impedir ni siquiera Barbie Buda, ella es mi lo entiendes MIA!-

-te quieres tranquilizar, yo solo le hago compañía es una amiga nada más!-comento Shaka soltado su mano del agarre de Carlie –vuelve a casa y cuando estés sobrio puedes hablar con ella, no ahora así como estas-

-no me vas a obligar a irme entiendes, me quedare aquí porque este es mi lugar, con mi mujer-

-vámonos solo estas empeorando todo Camus!-dijo Milo mientras trataba de llevarme a la salida.

-suéltame es tu culpa, por tu culpa no tengo familia, por tu culpa mi bebe está muerto y ella se quiere ir!-dije señalando a Carlie con el dedo

-será mejor que salgamos!-comento Shaka ayudando a Milo a sacarme de la habitación, después de eso entre los dos me subieron al auto de Milo y me llevaron al santuario, lo último que recuerdo es que me ayudaron a subir, a la mañana siguiente en cuanto desperté, me tome un litro de café, me di un baño y me marche al hospital, no sin antes pasar por un ramo de rosas y un oso polar de peluche, corrí a su habitación pero estaba vacía, solo estaba el personal de limpieza.

-la chica que estaba aquí?-

-esta mañana fue dada de alta!-

-no sabe a dónde iba a ir?-

-si al aeropuerto!-respondió, en cuanto escuche eso Salí corriendo como loco tenía que detenerla si tomaba un avión no podría encontrarla de nuevo, subí a mi automóvil llegue lo más rápido que pude y la busque por todas partes pero no lograba encontrarla fue cuando me fije en el cristal y vi un avión despegar mi corazón se rompió fue como si me dijera que ahí iba su otra mitad, di una última vuelta aunque más por lógica que por instinto, ella se había marchado y ya nada podía hacer, bien dicen que _**"Quién siembra viento, recoge tempestades"**_**.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia, bueno como esto ya no tarda mucho en llegar a su fin de ahora en adelante serán dos capítulos conversión de Carlie y uno con versión de Camus, de esa manera espero que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, bueno aquí aparece otro personaje el cual me base en un libro llamado "besar Ángel" está muy lindo y si son unas románticas como yo está recomendado espero que sea de su agrado este cambio que he dado si no bueno se aceptan tomatazos! Bueno ahora si les dejo con este nuevo capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 13. "Cuando la vida te da limones prepara una limonada".**

Estaba por llegar a Vancouver, cuando me di cuenta que realmente no tenía a donde ir bueno si y no, si iba a mi departamento Camus me encontraría con facilidad, tenía que pensar que era lo que iba a hacer al bajar del avión entonces lo recordé Alex, el me ayudaría, en cuanto aterrizáramos le marcaria para ver si podía ayudarme, y eso hice en cuanto baje del avión prendí mi celular y le llame por teléfono no contestaba mire la hora y me di cuenta que era de noche seguro estaría dormido, por lo que me dispuse a colgar.

-Markov!-contesto del otro lado antes de que cortara la llamada.

-hola Alex soy Carlie!-

-Carlie, no se si no sepas la hora de américa pero pasan de las 12 y algunos tenemos que trabajar temprano!-

-lo sé, perdona es que necesitaba de alguien y no estoy en Europa esto en el Aeropuerto internacional de Vancouver!-

-por qué no me llamaste habría ido por ti!-

-lo siento!-

-voy para allá solo avisare, quédate en un hotel cercano después me hablas para avisarme en donde te quedaras!-

-no puedo no tengo dinero mi dinero está en el banco y perdí mis tarjetas de débito!-

-haz la cuenta a nombre de Alexander Romanov, apunta el número de mi tarjeta de crédito, diles que me llamen, nos veremos después!-dijo y colgó el teléfono, hice lo que me dijo tome un taxi, no mentí al decir que no tenía dinero, si tenía pero lo justo para el taxi, le pedí que me llevaran a un hotel cuando me llamo por teléfono.

-Hola!-

-Carlie te hice una reservación!-comento dándome el nombre del hotel, hice lo que me pidió fui al hotel y ya me esperaban me llevaron a una de las habitaciones más lujosas, sabía que Alex tenía dinero pero no era por eso por lo que lo había buscado, lo buscaba porque era mi amigo, me metí a dar un baño, en cuanto Salí tome me acosté en la cama y me quede dormida, no supe en el momento alguien me acomodo, pero cuando desperté estaba acostada en la cama y arropada, busque con la mirada a quien lo había hecho pero no había nadie, fue cuando vi una nota en el buro, reconocí la letra era la de Alex.

_Fui por tus cosas a tu departamento desayuna algo regreso en cuanto tenga todo en la camioneta._

_Att. Alex._

Vi que había pedido el desayuno por lo que me sente y comencé a comer todo lo que había pedido, estaba delicioso, cuando estaba terminando el desayuno entro Alex.

-no te quise despertar cargue lo más importante además de ropa y pague los siguientes meses de renta, vamos los demás nos están esperando.-

-vamos a ir al…-empecé a preguntar pero él me interrumpió

-si vamos vístete, iré a liquidar!-dijo antes de dejarme sola, me puse la misma ropa de ayer, lave mis dientes y Salí, en recepción me estaba esperando, tomo mi mano y me llevo a fuera donde una camioneta lobo 4x4 atrás estaban un par de mis maletas junto con una caja, mire por última vez la ciudad que había sido mi hogar y partí a donde Alex me llevaría, me llevo hasta Seattle, cerca de los muelles, llegamos a donde estaba la caravana del circo **"RosGosTzirk" **La Compañía Estatal de Circo Ruso, como se hacían llamar, la mayoría de los actores del circo provenían de las antiguas compañías rusas, por lo que sus espectáculos eran siempre de los mejores.

-bienvenida a casa Carlie!-dijo tomando mi maleta.

-me has traído, feliz, es así como me siento después de un año lejos de aquí!-comente mientras sentía las lágrimas salir de mis ojos fueron muchas emociones en pocas horas mi amarga despedida con Camus, mi partida de Grecia y el regreso a casa el Circo. –no llores cariño todo está bien ahora, vamos te llevare a mi caravana!- dijo conduciéndome a su nueva Caravana una Sivaritax, al parecer le estaba yendo muy bien al circo y también a él, entramos y me llevo hasta la habitación porque hasta eso era amplia para que dos personas pudiera vivir cómodamente en ella, dejo la maleta en una cama antes de aventarse a la otra cama

-voy a dormir hoy tengo función, prometo llevarte a saludar a todos en cuanto despierte!-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, espere a que se durmiera antes de salir de la caravana, mis pasos me llevaron a las bestias como les llamaban a donde estaban los animales, había animalitos que no reconocía solo reconocía al viejo Sinju, el tigre de bengala propiedad del circo, el tigre levantó la cabeza al darme a entender que me reconocía.

-hola Sinju, lamento tardarme tanto en mis vacaciones, pero ya he vuelto!-comente, mi amigo de agacho para que le acariciara la cabeza y eso hice le acaricie la cabeza de mi fiel amigo.

-SAQUE LA MANO DE AHÍ O SE LA ARRANCARA!-comento Tayler el encargado de las bestias.

-voy Tayler solo saludo a mi fiel Sinju!-

-Carlie, cuando volviste?-comento reconociéndome

-hace unos minutos, espere a que Alex durmiera para venir a ver a Sinju, no le gusta que este tan cerca de él!-

-a quien le gustaria, puede arrancarte la cabeza si se lo propone!-

-lo sé pero él no me lastimara, vamos acompáñame a saludar a los demás!-comente arrastrándolo conmigo para saludar a todos los del circo, extrañaba a mis amigos y mi vida, esa noche volvería al actuar y lo haría al lado de Alexi el Cosaco, me dirigí a la caravana en donde se escuchaba el ruido del agua al caer Alex se estaba bañando tenía que prepararse para la primera función de hoy, abrí el armario que se suponía era el mío y me di cuenta que tenía mis trajes, tome el vestido azul cielo que había usado en mi debut, esperaba que aún me quedara, espere a que el saliera del baño para meterme a bañar también, en cuanto termine me vestí ahí mismo cuando Salí del baño Alex ya estaba con la ropa de las funciones de hoy, un pantalón azul rey con botas rojas, una camisa blanca y un cinturón azul con piedras blancas, todo un cosaco Ruso.

-que haces vestida así?-

-voy actuar contigo esta noche no necesitamos practica ambos la tenemos!-dije mientras comenzaba a secar mi cabello para peinarlo, lo hice y me arregle.

-bien Carlie estas lista para volver a la pista?-

-sabes que si Alexi el cosaco mi fiel amante!-

-vamos es hora!-comento tomando mi mano y llevándome a la carpa en donde estaban los payasos nosotros esperamos nuestro turno, en cuanto nos tocó, el maestro de ceremonia empezó con la historia de Alex y como se había convertido en el feroz Cosaco, después pido silencio.

-"hace unos 4 años nuestro feroz cosaco conoció a la hermosa copo de nieve como el la llamo, estábamos de gira por Canadá cuando la vio cocinando con gran talento, desde ese momento el quedo enamorado de ella, por lo que espero el momento oportuno para acercarse a ella pero un frio hombre que era su pareja lo alejo de la hermosa copito de nieve, se dio cuenta de que estaba en contra de su voluntad con este sujeto por lo que la secuestro desde entonces estuvo viajando con el pero hace un año este sujeto la encontró y se la llevo de nuevo a su lado, Alexi el cosaco no descanso hasta que recuperó a su amada, y esta noche ella reaparece ya que su feroz marido logro arrancarla de las garras del caballero negro"-dijo terminando la historia, yo camine segura hasta el centro de la pista en donde tenía que colocarme para hacer el acto con los látigos de Alex, coloque el rollito de platico que me habían dado y lo coloque en mi boca Alex lo corto con el látigo sin lastimarme, después de cortar el rollito por completo, enrolló el látigo en mi cintura y me acerco a él para darme un tierno beso en los labios como si fuera mi amado, claro que sabía que solo era actuación, para finalizar siempre dábamos una vuelta en Misha su yegua, no sé si por la magia del momento pero le solté lo de mi embarazo.

-estoy embarazada!-comente, todo parecía parte del show ya que la gente comenzó a aplaudir, como llevábamos micrófonos todo el circo había escuchado mi confesión, Alex solo me apretó más hacia él y me beso mi cabello al tiempo que salíamos de la pista, después de las otras dos funciones le conté lo de Camus, el prometió ayudarme y así fue me estaba ayudando, con lo del bebe, como si él fuera el papa los meses estaban pasando y cada vez se notaba más mi embarazo.

-ya no vas a actuar conmigo hasta que nazca él bebe!- me dijo justo cuando regresábamos de mi consulta en mi 7mo mes.

-está bien, gracias por todo Alex eres mi mejor amigo!-

-lo sé, ve a descansar tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas del circo, saldré en un par de días tengo que ir a Rusia-

-te dejo marchar si me dejas actuar con los payasos tengo un número que he estado pensando y no me voy arriesgar!-

-está bien cariño te dejare, voy a preparar todo para marcharme, me perderé tu debut ni modos pero no me perderé en nacimiento de este pequeño!-dijo acariciando mi vientre, haciendo que me acordara de Camus y comenzara a llorar aun lo amaba con toda mi alma y eso no cambiaría, Alex me abrazo con cariño y me saco de la camioneta para llevarme a nuestra caravana en donde me acomodo para que pudiera dormir, y eso hice me quede dormida, los días siguientes me puse a preparar mi número, ese día por la mañana Alex se había marchado por lo que podía practicar con Sinju si quería que actuara a mi lado era necesario que comenzáramos a entrenar, interpretaría a una payasita chef que estaba alimentando a su cliente que sería el tigre Sinju, sé que Alex no estará feliz si le decía como actuaria, prepare mi acto, ya estaba todo listo la función y todo me tranquilice y empecé mi número a la gente le fascino y a mí también, era mi nueva vida lejos de él, y en todo momento tratando de olvidarme de Camus, aunque eso no sucedería lo amaba mucho pero me había lastimado tanto estaba llena de limones pero como dicen por ahí **"cuando la vida te da limones prepara una limonada"** y eso es lo que he hecho prepararme una limonada con todo lo malo que me ha pasado en la vida.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer la historia, me tarde un poquito con este capítulo porque me costó un poco de trabajo, se acerca el reencuentro de esta parejita, jejenes nos leemos el próximo capitulo**_

**Capítulo 14. "No hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante"**

La primera función fue todo un éxito en cuanto terminamos con las funciones de ese día corrí a la caravana necesitaba hablar con Alex para decirle por lo que marque su número pero no me respondió, me dio un numero supongo era el del hotel donde se estaba quedando por lo que llame ahí.

-buenos tardes puedo ayudarle en algo?-pregunto la voz del otro lado, clarito me sonó a la de Camus pero no podía ser el o ¿sí?

-busco a Alexander Romanov!-

-Carlie eres tú?-pregunto la voz detrás del teléfono acaso era ¿Alex? –disculpe ahorita se lo comunico!-dijo la voz

-hola!-

-qué bonita broma Alex deja de bromar, hoy fue el debut del acto quedo muy bien la gente estaba fascinada con Sinju!-

-usaste a Sinju para tu acto?-pregunto molesto.

-sí, pero no pasó nada cariño todo salió bien estuvo muy bien les encanto el numero!-dije tratando de calmarlo

-bien pero no vuelvas a arriesgarte cambia el número no quiero que les pase nada ni a ti ni al bebe!-dijo antes de tapar la bocina pero no lo hizo bien porque alcance a escuchar. –es mi esposa!-

-oye no soy tu esposa!-

-lo se cariño pero es divertido hacerte enojar, tengo que irme hablaste en mal momento estábamos en una junta importante la próxima vez que no conteste el celular es porque estábamos trabajando cuídate mucho nos veremos en un mes!-dijo y colgó, mire el teléfono con felicidad, me había causado gracia la pequeña discusión por teléfono que tuvimos, después de eso me cambie y me acosté a dormir, los días pasaban y el éxito de mi acto iba en aumento tanto que Rosalie la dueña del circo compro peluches de tigres vestidos de chef con el nombre de Sinjun en la solapa de la filipina estaban hermosos, no sé por qué pero en cuanto tuve uno en mi mano no pude evitar pensar que ese peluche era Camus me recordó la vez que se puso mi filipina claro que le quedo grande pero aun así se la puse se veía tan chistoso las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos tome el peluche y le dije a Rosalie que me lo descontara de mi sueldo, lleve el peluche conmigo, lo deje en la caravana mientras comenzaba a recoger la ropa tenía que ir a lavar ropa el día de hoy, ya había hecho el montón de ropa que lavaría cuando tocaron la puerta de la caravana.

-adelante esta abierto!-dije terminando de acomodar todo para ir a lavar ropa.

-hola Carlie soy yo Alice!-dijo llevando también ropa para lavar.

-vamos estoy lista!-dije tomando el peluche también ya sabía lo que iba a hacer mañana temprano partíamos de New Jersey rumbo a una nueva sede del circo por lo que podía darme el lujo para poder mandar este peluche. –pasaremos antes a correos!-comente mientras nos dirigíamos a la camioneta, después de ahí partimos a la casa de correos donde pague una caja de envió escribí una pequeña nota y se la mande a Camus a Grecia, esperando que le gustara, ya en la noche me cambie y me vestí, cuando me tocó el turno de actuar estaba lista para ello comenzamos con el acto, todo estaba saliendo bien cuando algo crujo arriba de mí un tubo estaba segura que eso me mataría pero algo me empujo y me dejo libre de la trayectoria del tubo volteé a ver a donde estaba antes y vi a Sinju estaba inconsciente, y con el tubo en la cabeza, mi amigo estaba muerto.

-sigue vivo solo esta inconsciente!-dijo Tayler revisando los signos vitales de Sinju

-llamen al veterinario cuando antes!-grite con lágrimas en los ojos, lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en llamarle a Alex, el cual no tardo en contestar.

-Carlie?-

-Alex Sinju!-dije con la voz entrecortada.

-te lastimo?-

-me salvo la vida y está mal esta inconsciente por mi culpa-

-tranquilízate voy para allá!-

-y tu trabajo?-

-al diablo el trabajo eres lo más importante en este momento!- dijo colgando, Alex era tan parecido a Camus pero al mismo tiempo tan parecido.

-ya lo reviso el veterinario solo esta desmayado mañana vendrán a revisarlo estará bien Carlie!-comento Tayler abrazándome para tranquilizarme, me llevo a mi caravana para que descansara, al día siguiente Sinju despertó se veía adolorido pero estaba bien y eso me alegro mucho, decidí dejar el numero por un tiempo no quería volver a arriesgar a mi mejor amigo y que este saliera lastimado de nuevo, por lo que decidí ayudarles a los payasos con sus actos unos días después Alex regreso y en cuanto lo vi corrí a abrazarlo lo extrañaba mucho.

-como estas Sinju?-

-está bien solo fue el golpe no creí que en verdad dejaras el trabajo por mí!-

-eres mi prioridad tú y él bebe, sé que no confías en los hombres pero hare que confíes en mí!-comento contra mi cabello, era tan diferente a Camus pero al mismo tiempo a él, se parecían el carácter pero a diferencia de Camus para Alex yo era lo primero en su vida.

-gracias Alex no te metí en problemas verdad?-

-no Camus entendió que tú eras importante y me dejo marchar!-me dijo soltándome

-Camus?-

-si Camus Glace es el encargado de la valuación de las piezas rusas!-me contesto un helado escalofrió me recorrió Alex había estado al lado de Camus durante estos días y eso me estaba preocupando –y que le dijiste sobre mí al señor Glace?-pregunte lo más casual que pude.

-casi no hablamos de ti solo le dije que tenía una esposa embarazada que me esperaba en casa y que estaba muy alterada y así me dejo marchar me dijo que era más importante mi familia que el trabajo, el orgullo y todo lo demás y que eso lo había aprendido muy tarde!-

-oo bueno yo este ya es hora de dormir!-comente con tranquilidad para después dirigirme a dormir por ahora no quería preocuparme por Camus, no creo que él sepa que yo soy la supuesta esposa de Alex, pensando en eso cerré los ojos y me quede dormida, un mes y medio después estábamos dormidos cuando una punzada me dio en el vientre lo que me despertó, cuando abrí los ojos sentí que algo mojaba mis piernas, ¡o no él bebe ya venía en camino!

-ALEX EL BEBE YA VIENE!- grite para despertar a mi amigo que dormía en la cama de al lado.

-Carlie aún no viene es imaginación tuya vuelve a dormir!-comento adormilada mientras se tapaba con la cobija me levante como pude y lo destape.

-ALEXANDER ROMANOV MARKOV, SI NO ME LLEVAS AL HOSPITAL EN CUANTO ME CAMBIE DE ROPA TE VOY A GOLPEAR MUY FUERTE QUE NO TENDRAS NUNCA DECENDENCIA!- le grite antes de tomar un conjunto de ropa deportiva y meterme a cambiar ya con dolores de parto, en cuanto Salí ya estaba vestido y con la maleta que preparamos en mano.

-vámonos, ya le avise a Rosalie que ya entraste en labor de parto!-dijo antes de colgarse la maleta y tomarme en brazos me llevo hasta la camioneta y me llevo al hospital más cercano en donde me atendieron con prontitud

-señora Romanov es momento de llevarla a la sala de partos!-me dijo una enfermera desde la puerta de la habitación que me habían asignado, los dolores eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera reclame por el cambio de apellido, me llevaron a la sala en donde ya estaban los médicos y Alex vestidos con ropa de quirófano, en cuanto me acomodaron, el tomo mi mano.

-tranquila todo va a estar bien!-me animo mientras comenzaba a pujar, el dolor era insoportable sentía que me estaba partiendo por dentro, cuando sentí como salió de mi al instante en que estuvo afuera soltó un fuerte llanto.

-es niño señora!-

-Gabriel Alexander!-dije en cuanto lo tuve en brazos, Gabriel por el arcángel Gabriel, ya que tal y como ese ángel había salvado de mi vida, y Alexander en honor a mi amigo

-Gabriel Alexander Romanov!-Comento Alex mientras me miraba a los ojos –quiero que tenga mi apellido!-

-está bien!-dije resignada no quería pelear con él porque tarde o temprano terminaría perdiendo, después de eso la enfermera se llevó a mi bebe para limpiarlo al igual que me limpiaron a mí, en cuanto estuve limpia me llevaron de nuevo a mi habitación en donde me devolvieron a mi bebe de cabello negro con destellos azules, lo tomo en brazos para darle de comer en cuanto estuvo alimentado se acomodó para dormir, yo también tenía sueño y estaba cansada por lo que comencé a cabecear Alex tomo a mi bebe con cuidado para que yo pudiera dormir fue cuando me di cuenta la verdad del dicho ese de "**No hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante" **yo había tenido mala fortuna hace unos meses cuando conocí a Camus ya no soportaba el sufrimiento que tenía gracias a él, pero ya no ya había pasado de momento de mala suerte y ahora tenía a mi lado a mi bebe y a mi mejor amigo ellos me habían sacado de mi infortunio.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir este también me tomo un poco de trabajo terminarlo pero logre hacerlo jejeje espero les guste y como dije se acerca el reencuentro de los dos, bueno ahora si los dejo con este capitulo disfrútenlo.**_

**Capítulo 15. "¡Caer está permitido; levantarse es obligatorio!"**

Cuando regrese al santuario era un muerto viviente, así me sentía una parte de mí se había muerto cuando ella se marchó y otra seguía aquí para recordarme que era mi culpa, no solo había perdido a mi hijo si no a la mujer que amo por eso es lo que siento por ella amor subí a mi templo y me puse mi armadura, para después subir al templo principal, iba a pedir un permiso para irme a Siberia a tratar de olvidar a la mujer que amo, porque se claramente que ella no quiere que la siga, Shion me coincidió el permiso para irme por lo que empaque mis cosas no sin antes comprar un boleto de avión a Moscú de ahí tomaría un tren a Siberia, ya en Rusia le llamaría a mi alumno para que me recogiera en la estación de trenes y nos llevara a la villa que hay ahí para caballeros de hielo, podía quedarme en la ciudad pero simplemente quiero alejarme de mi realidad, ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a que me llamaran a mi vuelo, mientras eso sucedía no podía dejar de pensar en ella, estaría muy lejos de aquí y mucho más lejos de Carlie, en Rusia viviría mi propio infierno personal, me llamaron a mi vuelo y fui a la zona de abordaje, la azafata trato de coquetear conmigo, pero yo simplemente la ignore, nunca fui un casanova pero mi orgullo de hombre me invitaba a contestarle los coqueteos a las chicas pero en esta ocasión simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo por lo que me dedique a leer uno de mis libro favoritos les miserables, y por qué lo leía simplemente porque me recordaba a ella, me quería alejar de ella pero a la vez trataba de no hacerlo buscaba la manera de evitar pensar que todo había sido un sueño porque eso había sido para mí, en cuanto llegamos a Rusia, le llame a mi alumno y le di indicaciones para que fuera por mí a la estación de trenes, después de eso aborde mi tren, y de nuevo me sumergí en la miseria, en cuanto llegue a Siberia mi alumno me recibió llevándome a la UAZ Hunter, propiedad de Athena, en el camino me estuvo platicando del valuador y que regresaría después para terminar con su trabajo, yo solo podía estar sumergido en mi miseria no podría poner atención a nada más que a mi desgracia. Al día siguiente en cuanto me desperté me fui a entrenar, y al siguiente fue lo mismo y durante los meses siguiente fue lo único que hacia despertaba desayunaba café y un poco de fruta, me iba a entrenar regresaba comía algo volvía a entrenar, regresaba me bañaba, leía y me dormía a eso se resumía mi vida, de vez en cuanto iba por los víveres a la ciudad, pero fuera de eso no había nada más, continuamente mi alumno me preguntaba que me estaba sucediendo pero yo evitaba a toda costa abrir más la herida que ya tenía contándole los detalles de mi estupidez.

-maestro, el valuador llegara el día de mañana!-me comento un día que estaba preparando un Filete Stroganoff, por lo que interrumpí mi labor baje el fuego para prestarle atención.

-va a venir?-

-si recuerda que le dije que no había terminado su trabajo pues a eso va a venir a terminar su trabajo-

-bien cuando llega hasta acá?-

-en un par de días, quedo de avisarme en que tren iba a venir, sabe que durante el tiempo que este acá tendremos que usar la casa de la ciudad verdad?-

-si lo se Hyoga mañana nos vamos a ir a limpiar, avisa a Cristal que se queda a cargo de los entrenamientos de los nuevos ya que me tendrás que ayudar con esto-

-bien maestro iré a avisarle a Cristal que se haga cargo de eso!- dijo antes de marcharse, genial lo único que quiero es tener que soportar a alguien más. La día siguiente partimos rumbo la ciudad para limpiar, llevando los víveres de la cabaña ya que se podían echar a perder, nos pasamos la mañana y la tarde limpiando el lugar ya que mañana llegaría el valuador, después de limpiar comí algo y me fui a dormir al día siguiente fuimos por el sujeto a la estación de trenes, un hombre de 1.70 de traje y cabello negro nos estaba esperando rápidamente reconoció a Hyoga y lo saludo para después fijarse en mí.

-Alexander Romanov!-dijo dándome la mano.

-mucho gusto señor Romanov Camus Glace!-

-mucho gusto señor Glace aunque prefería que me llamara Alex!-

-siempre y cuando me llama Camus!-

-ok Camus!-

-permítame he de hablarle a mi chica antes de que se preocupe!-comento el chico antes de marcharse, a lo lejos se podía ver como se sonrojaba mientras hablaba con ella, fue una llamada muy rápida. –lo siento es que no quiero darle preocupaciones le podía hacer daño al bebe!- comento con un brillo en los ojos.

-debes estar impaciente por que nazca tu hijo!-comente con dolor, mi bebe estaría a dos meses de nacer si no hubiera tenido ese accidente.

-lo estoy por eso quiero que todo salga bien, he estado al pendiente de ella desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada!-

-debió ser una dicha para ti!-

-fue una gran impresión, dejemos a un lado la vida personal y enfoquémonos en el trabajo!-comento, después de eso nos pusimos a ver todo lo del trabajo, al día siguiente después de desayunar nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo ya en la noche después de la comida seguíamos viendo lo de algunas piezas y fotos que había de las mismas ya que algunas de esas reliquias no estaban en la casa si no en la caja fuerte de Athena a la cual no tenemos acceso, cuando sonó el teléfono enseguida conteste.

-busco a Alexander Romanov!- dijo la dulce voz de una mujer claramente creí que era Carlie

-Carlie eres tú?-pregunte esperando que así fuera, pero después me di cuenta de que no era ella as–disculpe ahorita se lo comunico!-comente antes de llamar a Alex quien contesto con una sonrisa en los labios estuvo platicando unos minutos mas antes de regresar a donde estábamos para seguir con el trabajo ya en la noche Hyoga se fue a dormir dejándonos solos.

-disculpe la interrupción pero estaba muy emocionada para comentarme como le había ido en su primera función sola!-comento pero simplemente yo no le entendí muy bien

-somos actores de circo, si lo sé es extraño un profesor de historia del arte, valuador y además con doctorado dando espectáculos cirquences debe ser raro-

-si un poco, y como le ha ido!-

-muy bien aún que lo que no me parece es que haya usado a Sinjun pudo a verla lastimado!-

-Sinjun?-

-es el tigre de bengala propiedad del circo-

-actuó con un tigre de bengala!-

-sí, pero bueno a pesar de todo me da mucho gusto que este tan contenta no la había visto tal feliz desde que volvió de hacer su especialidad!-

-como que volvió!-

-ella se fue al extranjero hace un año, mientras estuvo fuera me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, pero cuando volvió era otra había dejado la alegría por la tristeza, solo se animaba con los animales sobre todo con Sinjun, aunque eso si las pesadillas siguen apareciendo, quisiera poder quitárselas pero no puedo por más que lo intento la abrazo y le susurro palabras tiernas y cariñosas, además de que le canto en ruso pero no ha servido, espero que después de que nazca él bebe-

-vas a ver que sí, dichoso tu que tienes a la mujer amada a tu lado y que van a tener un bebe, en cambio yo perdí a la mía y a mi hijo, por mi estúpido orgullo, la hice sufrir llevándola al borde y por culpa de eso perdió al bebe y después me dejo, y heme aquí lejos tratando de olvidarla!-

-y por qué no la busco?-

-ella no quería ser buscada!-

-yo no lo creo así, ella quizá espera que usted vaya por ella!-

-está seguro?-

-no estoy seguro pero podría ser una posibilidad, y si no es así puede tratar de conquistarla y que vuelva a amarlo como lo ama, no cometa la idiotez de dejarla marchar luche por ella, bueno ya es tarde debo irme a dormir!-

-si está bien hasta mañana!-comente viéndolo marchar a su habitación fue cuando me di cuenta que él tenía razón esperaría a terminar este trabajo y marcharme a buscarla no descansaría hasta dar con Carlie y después rogaría su perdón de rodillas, los siguientes días fueron igual llenos de trabajo tanto Alex como yo queríamos terminar lo más pronto posible, estábamos comiendo cuando recibió una llamada salió del comedor a contestar cuando regreso, se veía pálido y asustado.

-tengo que irme, me necesitan en casa!-comento antes de subir a hacer su maleta cuando regreso se despidió de nosotros comento que por suerte había encontrado tren a Moscú para ese mismo día.

En cuanto se fue decidí que realizaría mi trabajo lo más pronto posible para después ir a buscarla y en cuanto la encontrara rogaría su perdón, me tarde un mes y medio pero en cuanto pude empaque mis cosas y Salí de regreso a Atenas en donde haría todo lo posible para localizarla, y después iría por ella la conquistaría, le demostraría cuanto la amo y si al final ella no quería volver a mi lado la dejaría marchar pero sabiendo que hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para recuperarla, en cuanto regrese a Grecia, como siempre que salía de la ciudad me dirigí a la estación de correos, como era imposible que recibiéramos cartas en las 12 casas cada uno de nosotros rentaba una cabina que era ahí donde nos llegaban las cartas, abrí el cajoncito y tenía un par de cartas de Francia, de los viñedos de mi familia y un paquetito, el remitente era de Vancouver, era un paquete de Carlie, rápidamente lo abrí y saque un pequeño tigre vestido de chef, se veía tan bonito.

"_esto me recuerda una parte muy feliz de mi vida, gracias por todo"_

_Atte. Carlie_

Sonreí al recordar el día que me había intentado poner su filipina pero no me quedo, se burló de mi todo el día, a eso se refería conque había sido una parte feliz de su vida y claro que también de la mía, abrace el peluche como si fuera un niño, ella aun me amaba, y lucharía porque así siguiera siendo, ni siquiera fui a mi casa compre un boleto de avión a Vancouver la iba a buscar y rogaría por su perdón, mientras esperaba mi avión me puse a leer las cartas que me había llegado de Francia, ya las contestaría después o llamaría, un rato después dieron aviso para que abordáramos el vuelo en el que me marcharía a Vancouver, estaba impaciente por buscarla, el primer lugar al que iría seria al de la dirección de la carta, al llegar me encontré con la novedad de que ella tenía meses sin ir nadie para haya que lo último que la encargada supo algo de ella fue por parte del señor Markov, quien pago la renta del departamento, estaba furioso, quien era ese tal señor Markov? Me pregunte mientras iba camino a mi hotel, cuando me llego una sensación de tranquilidad, quizá se debía a que más o menos por estas fechas mi hijo debería de estar naciendo o a ver nacido, lo que si es que me sentí tan tranquilo y eso me ayudo a relajarme considerablemente como dicen en Rusia **"¡Caer está permitido; levantarse es obligatorio!",** yo había caído pero me estaba levantando porque era obligatorio hacerlo


	16. Chapter 16

_**Esta vez no recibí comentarios mi musa se deprimió pero aun así logro terminas este capítulo jejeje y comenzar el siguiente, bueno a ver si luego comentan les dejo este capítulo espero les guste ahora si los dejo para que lo lean.**_

**Capítulo 16 "¡Cuando te toca, aunque te quites; cuando no, aunque te pongas!"**

Al despertar a mi lado estaba Alex con mi bebito en brazos, ambos estaban dormidos.

-Alex vas a tirar a Gabriel!-

-no voy a lastimarlo, se ve tan lindo dormido!-comento con los ojos cerrados

-lo se confio ti!-dije mientras el dejaba a mi bebito en mis brazos, lo acomode para poder verlo con detenimiento.

-afuera están todos quieren pasar a verlos, saldré un momento para que entren!-dijo el levantándose antes de salir por la puerta al poco tiempo entraro todos nuestros amigos del circo.

-esta precioso puedo cargarlo?-pregunto Alice.

-en cuanto volvamos al circo te dejare cargarlo!-comente

-si esta bien, escuchaste papa me dejaran cargarlo!-

-si escuche Alice!-

-a mi si me dejaras cargarlo en este momento verdad?-

-claro que si Rosalie-comente dejando que cargara a mi bebe.

-todo un Markov, será un muy buen actor cirquence!-

-el mejor de todos como su papa!-dijo el papa de Alice, si supieran que no era hijo de Alex quizá no pensarían lo mismo.

-si será muy bueno con los animales como su madre o con los látigos como su padre!-comento Alex desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-sera lo que el quiera ser!-comente feliz mientras mi bebe seguía durmiendo en brazos de Rosalie.

-aplazaremos nuestra partida a Toronto nos quedaremos mientras en Vancouver hasta que los dos estén muy bien para viajar!-comento Rosalie arrullando a mi bebito

-me parece bien, mientras podemos hacer más funciones aquí!-

-si el circo si pero tú y Gabriel no!-

-pero hay que presentárselo al público!-

-Alex Carlie tiene razón, en nuestra despedida podemos hacer la presentación del pequeño Markov!-

-si sería muy bueno eso!-

-bien entonces eso ya está decidido!- comento Rosalie regresándome a mi bebe –es hora de regresar hay que preparar la función de esta noche tenemos que sustituir la actuación de Alex!-

-no él va a actuar como cada noche, no le gusta faltar a la función!-

-en esta vez no Carlie, me quedare con ustedes si hay que sustituir mi acto!-

-sí, lo haremos nos vemos familia Markov!-dijo Rosalie antes de que todos nos dejaran solos, estuvimos tres días en el hospital antes de que nos dejaran marchar, Alex me llevo al circo y al llegar nos estaban esperando llenos de regalos para él bebe y un pastel para ambos nos la pasamos de lo mejor durante la bienvenida cuando le llamaron por teléfono Alex se apartó para hablar mientras todos estaban pasándose a mi bebe de brazos en brazos.

-tengo que salir cariño cuídate!-comento despidiéndose de mí, seguimos festejando, después de eso fui a la caravana de Alex en donde acomode a Gabriel en el moisés que habíamos comprado para mi bebe, me recosté en la cama y me quede dormida, Gabriel me despertó con sus llantos alimente a mi bebe aun no había rastros de Alex y eso me había preocupado, por lo que le llame pero su teléfono estaba apagado, ya no podía dormirme por lo que me puse a leer cuando el volvió ya eran pasada las 2 de la mañana cuando volvió, olía a alcohol.

-estuve esperándote que paso?-

-me hablo el señor Glace está aquí en Vancouver y se puso muy ebrio tuve que ayudarlo llegar a su hotel!-contesto dejando

-él está aquí?-pregunte con un hilo de voz

-si pero tiene que regresar a Grecia pasado mañana por lo que lo invite a la función de mañana en la noche, ve a dormir cariño, yo cenare algo!-dijo viendo que encontraba en la cocina, me fui a la habitación y me sentí fatal que voy a hacer Camus va a estar por aquí el día de mañana si me ve va a ser una gran catástrofe casi no pude dormir ese día estaba preocupada, asustada por lo que pudiera suceder, una parte de mi ansiaba verlo y saber cómo estaba y la otra la más lógica deseaba escapar con mi bebe en brazos y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, a la mañana siguiente me levante para ponerme a hacer mis labores diarios, apapache a mi bebe un rato cuando entro Alex a la caravana.

-no va a venir hoy tiene muchas cosas por resolver en el viñedo de su familia, pero estará mañana el día que nos vamos a Connecticut por que debo ir a ver sobre el permiso que pedí en la universidad de la que soy profesor, así que mañana nos despedimos del circo por una temporada, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo!-

-está bien de todas maneras no me gusta estar sola, podemos irnos hoy si quieres!-

-no mañana después de la función!-comento antes de salir a asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, mañana partíamos rumbo a una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, estuviera o no Camus en ella, esa noche actuaria al lado de Alex como antes pero esta vez entraría Gabriel en la función claro después del acto normal, solo estaría con nosotros en la cabalgata final en Misha ahí presentaríamos a Gabriel como nuestro hijo.

Estuvimos practicando durante los últimos días para esa función por lo que estábamos listos para llevar a cabo esa cabalgata con él bebe, Rosalie le hizo un vestuario igual al de Alex seria también un pequeño cosaco, se veía tan tierno y bonito todo con tela suave para que no le lastimara su piel, como siempre esperamos a que terminara la función de los payasos para entrar a nuestro acto, claro que Gabriel no nos acompañaría lo dejaríamos con Alice quien se había encariñado mucho con él, y lo cuidaba como si fuera su hermanito, como siempre en cada acto tome un rollito con la boca y este fue cortado por Alex como en cada función, después de eso enrollo el látigo en mi cintura me beso con suavidad y me subió con él a Misha fue cuando el maestro se ceremonia aviso que ya había nacido nuestro hijo y fue cuando Alice entro con él en brazos, yo lo tome con mucho cuidado y dimos la vuelta, fue cuando voltio a ver las gradas y a lo lejos reconocí el cabello agua marina de Camus, él no me podía reconocer no me habían llamado por mi nombre en ningún momento y estaba maquillada así que sería difícil que supiera quien era, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo después de eso tendríamos que vernos frente a frente y ahí sabrían que soy yo, por algo dicen que **"¡Cuando te toca, aunque te quites; cuando no, aunque te pongas!"** y eso me estaba pasando aunque me hubiera quitado de no ver a Camus nunca más lo tendría que volver a ver por qué ese era el destino.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lamento la demora con el capítulo pero es que me costó mucho trabajo terminar este y el que sigue sobre todo el que sigue, es que antes de publicar me gusta tener un capítulo de reserva así no me presiono tanto, ahora si les dejo el tan esperado encuentro espero lo disfruten.**_

**Capítulo 17. "A cada capilla le llega su fiestecita"**

Después de la función Gabriel reclamo alimento por lo que fui a la caravana a alimentarlo, Alex me dijo que en lo que hacía eso se aseguraría de que el público saliera bien del circo, además de que hablaría con Camus, era un hecho el día de hoy lo tendría frente a frente, entre a la caravana recorrí las cortinas antes de ponerme a darle de comer a Gabriel, en cuanto termine le saque el aire, lo cambie porque aun traía la ropa del espectáculo y lo arrulle para que durmiera, no tardó mucho en dormir, lo recosté en su moisés antes de salir de la caravana y ahí estaba el tan guapo como siempre con pantalones de vestir negros una camisa azul y una gabardina del mismo color que sus pantalones de vestir, estaba platicando con Alex, me dio mucho pánico verlo parado junto a mi mejor amigo, quise correr pero mis piernas estaban clavadas al piso, si él se me acercaba terminaría por caer al piso, pero el grito de una niña me saco de mi shock, el grito provenía de la carpa de las bestias, por ese momento me olvide de que Camus estaba en el circo, cuando llegue a la carpa Sinjun estaba suelto y amenazaba a Nico su domador con los dientes mientras Camus traía en brazos a la niña, la dejo en el suelo y se puso de frente a mi tigre, se veía amenazador, tanto como Sinjun, quien le estaba enseñando los dientes, alguien me tomo por la cintura.

-tranquila!-susurro la voz de Alex mientras evitaba que me moviera de donde estaba, Camus de veía listo para atacar a Sinjun, si no hacía algo mataría a mi amigo, me solté de Ale x golpeándolo en el estómago y pisándolo no sé cómo le hice pero las zapatillas que traía quedaron en el piso y corrí hasta ponerme enfrente de Sinjun, no dejaría que le hiciera daño primero me tendría que matar a mi antes de que lo tocara, le di la espalda y abrace a Sinjun fuertemente.

-cariño quítate de aquí Sinjun va a lastimarte!-grito Alex lleno de miedo.

-señora Romanov no haga eso va a salir herida!-dijo la voz de Camus, se notaba molesto.

-NO VOY A SOLTAR A SINJUN HASTA QUE SE ALEJE DE EL!-grite furiosa abrazando con fuerza a Sinjun –tranquilo no dejare que nadie te lastime!-le susurre a mi fiel amigo quien solo gemía lastimosamente.

-por favor suelta a Sinjun!-rogo Alex

-NO!-grite con furia.

-será mejor que me vaya!-comento Camus, se notaba extrañado no sabía que era lo que lo había hecho cambiar de parecer, quizá me había reconocido. –nos veremos después señora Romanov!- comento yo no me digne a mirarlo hasta que me asegure de que ya se había ido antes de hacerlo, en cuanto los vi todo el mundo me estaba mirando, a la espera de que me quitara para controlar a Sinjun.

-nadie se acerque!-ordene mientras lo soltaba –tienes que meterte a tu jaula!-le dije suavemente a mi fiel amigo, quien bajo la cabeza en señal de entendimiento, después de eso se metió a su jaula y se acostó en el piso de su jaula en cuanto estuvo en su jaula cerramos la jaula.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso!-

-él lo iba a lastimar!-

-y si así fuera que Carlie, entiende Sinjun es peligroso!-me dijo Alex plantándose frente a mí.

-él es más peligroso para mí que Sinjun!-dije fríamente antes de pasar de largo de irme a la caravana, claramente el me siguió pero yo le cerré la puerta en la cara, no quería hablar con nadie.

-Carlie que quieres decir?-

-nada!-

-le debes una disculpa al señor Glace-

-no le debo nada a nadie y menos a él ahora déjame sola-

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso tengo que estar mañana en la mañana en Connecticut para ver lo del periodo de clases y todo eso-

-vete yo me quedo con el circo!-

-no los voy a dejar, ya te deje ir una vez no cometeré el mismo error dos veces!-susurro del otro lado de la puerta

-no me voy a ir contigo ya cargaste conmigo cuando entre por primera vez al circo!-

-pero antes fue diferente!-

-si antes me diste algo que nadie más me ha dado me ensañaste a esconder mis sentimientos con ayuda del orgullo!-

-no antes lo hice por compasión ahora lo hago porque te amo!-comento derrotado

-tu no amas a nadie, lo repetías continuamente!-

-tienes razón no amaba tú me enseñaste a amar, con tu ternura y tu pasión por los animales que a pesar de que les tenías pavor cuidaste de ellos anteponiéndolos a ti y a tus sentimientos, hiciste que ellos te amaran y eso me hizo darme cuenta que si un tigre de bengala podía amarte yo también podía hacerlo! –

-pero tú no amas a nadie!-

-que a ti sí!-

-no es verdad!-

-claro que sí, estas tan dolida con los hombres por culpa del papa de Gabriel pero déjame demostrarte que yo no soy igual que él.

-no creo que eso sea buena idea!-

-está bien al menos dame el beneficio de la duda!-

-eso sí puedo hacerlo!-

-al parecer te entrene demasiado bien, no eres capaz de dejar a un lado tu orgullo!-comento tranquilamente

-así es fuiste un buen maestro!-dije abriendo la puerta por fin, mientras habíamos estado gritándonos aproveche para cambiarme la ropa

-nunca me dijiste el nombre del sujeto del que te enamoraste en Grecia!-comento cambiando de tema

-nunca te lo dije por qué no lo creí necesario, además ya no importa, será mejor que nos marchemos o no estarás mañana a tiempo en la universidad, dije más tranquila.

-si está bien te va a fascinar la pequeña casita que tengo ahí!-comento antes de acomodarse para irnos nos iríamos en la caravana.

En la misma universidad que da clases Alex conseguí dando clases también como profesora de prácticas especializadas en cocina mediterránea, durante los periodos de intersemestre trabajábamos en el circo, lo cual a mi parecer me tranquilizaba mucho, todo estaba de maravilla fueron 3 excelentes años de mi vida, no volví a saber nada de Camus hasta la fecha, estaba sentada tranquilamente revisando el los trabajos de mis alumnos aprovechando que Gabriel estaba durmiendo cuando tocaron el timbre de la casita de Connecticut, un muchacho rubio era el que estaba tocando, había un Audi estacionado en la entrada de la pequeña finca propiedad de Alex.

-hola soy Hyoga estamos buscando al señor Romanov!-

-claro no debe tardar en llegar por que no pasan mientras no tarda en llover!-

-claro le avisare a mi maestro y al señor Milo!-comento antes de irse al automóvil para llamar a las dos personas que lo acompañaban, no sé por qué pero el nombre de Milo me suena, pensé en ese momento antes de darme cuenta que la persona que salía del auto era Camus y detrás de él estaba Milo su mejor amigo ahora recuerdo quien era Milo, caminaron unos pasos cuando se detuvo y me miro con los ojos abiertos me había reconocido, después coloco su máscara de frialdad y llego ante mí.

-buenas tardes Carlie!-saludo el cortésmente, en ese momento llego Alex en mi auto, ya que el suyo estaba en la agencia por la afinación.

-no creí que llegarían tan pronto, pasen, Cariño ellos dos son Hyoga, Camus y ?!-comento Alex mirando con una interrogante a Milo

-él es Milo mi mejor amigo!-dijo Camus

-mucho gusto, ella es mi copito de Nieve, Carlie!-indico presentándome claramente no había necesidad de hacerlo tanto Milo como Camus me conocían muy bien solo el chico rubio de nombre Hyoga no.

-bienvenidos pasen!-indico Alex dejándolos pasar.

-PAPI!- se escuchó la tierna voz de Gabriel quien bajo corriendo las escaleras para saludar a Alex quien para mi bebe él era su padre.

-ven campeón te voy a presentar a unos a amigos!-dijo tomando en brazos a Gabriel –él es mi hijo Gabriel Alexander Romanov!- dijo presentándole a Camus y a los demás a mi hijo, Camus me miro de con tristeza en los ojos, supongo que no me perdonaba que creyera que yo tenía un hijo de otro hombre cuando en realidad era hijo suyo, al fin había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a mi pasado por algo dicen por ahí que **"A cada capilla le llega su fiestecita"** y este era el momento de la mía.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo este esta con la versión de Camus espero que les guste, por cierto disculpas por la tardanza n_n**_

**Capítulo 18. "A palo dado ni dios lo quita."**

Regrese al hotel me sentía tan enojado quien era ese tal Markov, rápidamente llame a la única persona que podía conseguirme información.

-Ángelo necesito información sobre un tal Markov!-comente en cuanto escuche como contestaban.

-ESTÁS LOCO FRANCHUTE SON LAS 12 DEL DÍA!, me hablas en sábado cuando seguramente el día anterior me fui de parranda y para colmo me llamas Ángelo soy DM y que la boca te quede ahí mismo!- grito furioso mi compañero de armas Ángelo Farinellie mejor conocido como DM de Cáncer

-necesito un favor DM y tú eres el indicado!-

-a ver te escucho!-

-necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre el apellido Markov, eres bueno en eso te pagare si es necesario!-

-bien me deberás de dar una de esas botellas de vino que tienes de las más caras voy a comenzar con la investigación tienes suerte de que además de ser santo de Athena soy un maldito Hacker, tendrás la información mañana temprano!-comento antes de colgar, de nuevo volvía a llamar, sabía que el sí estaría despierto y desayunando.

-buenos días habla Mu Anning en que puedo ayudarle?-

-hola Mu soy Camus necesito un favor!-

-a ver te escucho!-

-además de Shaka eres el único capaz de localizar a Carlie, yo no he podido, supongo que por mis sentimientos, pero necesito que localices el cosmo de Carlie y me digas donde esta!-

-ya te habías tardado en pedir ayuda, ya intentaste entrar en meditación para poder tranquilizarte!-

-si lo intente en Siberia pero no me fue posible por favor ayúdame a localizarla!-

-veré que puedo hacer, si es necesario le pediré a Shaka que me ayuda pero de que la encontramos la encontramos, no te preocupes, mientras trata de mantenerte calmado o descontrolaras tu cosmo, me sorprende que estés tan alterado eres de las pocas personas que conozco que mantienen el orden en cuanto sus sentimientos.

-por el momento no quiero hablar de eso, bueno entonces muchas gracias me quedare unos días aquí en América estoy seguro de que Carlie está aquí!-

-mientras búscala como civil seguro la encuentras!-

-si eso hare gracias por todo nos vemos!-dije antes de colgar

Después de eso me quede dormido eran las 3 de la mañana cuando eso sucedió, estuve tres días tratando de averiguar sobre el tal Markov, pero no había podido a averiguar nada, estaba cansado y frustrado cuando me llamo Mu por teléfono.

-Hola Mu ha habido alguna novedad?-

-sí y no, veras no logramos encontrarla hay algo que está interfiriendo con esto!-

-algo que esta interfiriendo?-

-sí, no sabemos que es, mi maestro Shion está haciendo investigaciones pero no es nada malo más bien alguien o algo está protegiéndola de ti!-

-quieres decir que está al lado de alguien con cosmo?-

-sí, Camus y él está bloqueándonos la señal del cosmo de Carlie por eso tampoco ha dado con ella.

-crees que ella sepa de esta situación?!-

-teme decirte que es muy probable que sepa de esto y por eso está a su lado lo siento mucho pero hasta que no quitemos la interferencia no daremos con ella!- comento Mu.

-está bien gracias por la ayuda nos vemos unos días en Grecia voy a regresar ya descuide mucho mi deber como caballero, nos veremos después!-dije colgando, ella de plano no quería ser encontrada por eso se había juntado con ese tal Markov, mire las llaves de auto que había rentado y supe que no quería estar encerrado en el hotel por lo que me puse mi chaqueta negra, tome mi cartera teléfono y Salí a la calle tenía ganas de tomar hasta perderme por lo que busque un bar y en cuanto llegue comencé a tomar como loco, era un hecho la había perdido, ya me sentía mareado cuando decidí regresar al hotel pero no había manera de que pudiera hacerlo, para colmo estaba en un país extraño, entonces recordé que tenía la tarjeta de Alexander Romanov en mi cartera le llame para que me ayudara esperando que no se negara.

-Buenas tarde Alexander Romanov!-contesto, de fondo se escuchaban risas y murmullos llenos de felicidad.

-habla Camus necesito un favor!-comente ya con voz de ebrio.

-dame la dirección voy para allá!-dijo, yo después le indique la dirección, no tardo mucho cuando llego, trato de ayudarme a salir del bar pero yo sin querer le tire mi vaso de brandy encima, pero no me dijo nada solo me ayudo a llegar a mi hotel a la mañana siguiente encontré un boleto para la función de esa noche le marque y me explico que sería su última función por un tiempo y por tal motivo me había invitado a ver el espectáculo, pero yo no podía esa noche ya que tenía que hacer una llamada muy importante al responsable de llevar todo lo de las ventas del viñedo de mi familia, pero el día de mañana si iría a ver su acto y así fue, llegue al circo y me dispuse a disfrutar de la función, cuando anunciaron a Sinjun en compañía de Copo de nieve creí que los dos eran payasos pero no fue así, Sinjun era un tigre mientras que copo de nieve era una mujer que estaba vestida como chef payaso, se veía tan frágil por un momento creí que el enorme tigre se comería a la bella mujer, pero no fue así en todo momento el vio por su dueña y ella vio por él, se veían tan bien coordinados, por alguna extraña razón se me hacía conocida pero no podía ser Carlie o sí?, me pregunte mientras veía como para terminar su acto le metía la mano al tigre a la boca y este no se la mordió, después de ese acto siguió uno de payasos al terminar comenzó el maestro de ceremonias con la historia de "Alexie el cosaco" mientras la contaba el manejaba sus látigos de manera feroz y amenazante, cuando comenzó con la historia de la que supongo es su esposa la danza de sus látigos paso a ser seductora como si con eso conquistara a su mujer la cual no tardo en entrar al escena con un rollito de plástico en la mano mismo rollito que se colocó en la boca mientras Alex cortaba el rollito con lo látigos, por un momento creí que lastimaría a la chica pero ni siquiera le rozo la mejilla, era muy hábil con el látigo, después del acto terminaron montando una yegua y después la jovencita trapecista les llevo a su bebe el cual montón con ellos, se veían tan bien como la familia que yo perdí, sentí envidia de Alex daría lo que fuera porque esa chica fuera Carlie, él bebe fuera mi hijo y claro ser yo Alex, pero eso no era posible porque esa chica no era Carlie, y yo no era Alex, después de la función del circo la gente comenzó a irse poco a poco, fue cuando me reuní con Alex comenzamos a platicar sobre el circo el cual era su pasión que por más que había tratado de dejar de trabajar en el algo siempre lo llamaba a seguir trabajando en el mismo, cuando escuchamos el grito de una niña corrí a la velocidad de la luz para salvar a la pequeña en cuanto estuvo segura en mis brazos me di cuenta de que el entrenador o el cuidado de las bestias estaba siendo amenazado por el tigre me puse en posición de ataque cuando la mujer de Alex se interpuso entre el tigre y yo dándome la espalda.

-cariño quítate de aquí Sinjun va a lastimarte!-grito Alex lleno de miedo.

-señora Romanov no haga eso va a salir herida!-dije molesto por la tontería que estaba haciendo

-NO VOY A SOLTAR A SINJUN HASTA QUE SE ALEJE DE EL!-grito furiosa abrazando con fuerza a Sinjun.

-por favor suelta a Sinjun!-rogo Alex

-NO!-grito con furia, ella no estaba dispuesta a soltar al tigre y yo no estaba dispuesto a retroceder cuando escuche una voz en mi cabeza más bien una voz que se había conectado con mi cosmo

"aléjate de ella"

"ella no merece sufrir de nuevo por tu culpa"

-será mejor que me vaya!-comente confundido por lo que había pasado con esa voz que había escuchado con mi cosmo, esa noche regrese al hotel termine de preparar mis cosas y volví al santuario, en cuanto llegue fue mandando a una misión la cual duraría un buen tiempo, quizá era el destino que me decía que me olvidara de Carlie, y eso trate de hacer con mi trabajo, en esa misión describirnos que se acercaba una nueva batalla pero ahora contra Ares el dios de la guerra, estuvimos preparándonos para la mismas y cuando al fin llego casi pierdo la vida junto con Saga y Aldebarán, los tres quedamos en coma unos meses, casi perder la vida me hizo querer tener todo aquello que había perdido ya, quizá si busco a Carlie como civil pueda encontrarla, en cuanto volví a acuario luego de mi recuperación tome la carpeta que DM me había dado con todo lo que había averiguado, el apellido Markov se remontaba a la época de zares y era de cirquences famosos, que actuaban para los mismos, en cuanto leí eso decidí que el único que me podía ayudar a encontrarla era Alexander Romanov ya que él es un cirquence quizá podría darme una pista de donde buscar a ese tal Markov, le mande un corre avisándole que iría a su casa de Connecticut a visitarlo, prepare mi maleta, y le avise a Milo que me iba a ir, Hyoga a verme estado vigilando que cumpliera con las indicaciones de los médicos me acompañaría y Milo por metiche también, tome mis cosas y aborde un avión con destino a América luego de tres años volvería y no descansaría hasta encontrarla, al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle alquilamos un auto y partimos rumbo a la casa de Alex, al llegar Hyoga no me dejo bajar que porque aún estaba un poco convaleciente de la batalla contra Ares, la cual por fortuna no nos trajo muertes como la batalla contra Hades, al llegar a la pequeña hacienda Hyoga se bajó a preguntar por Alex, su esposa le abrió la puerta platicaron un poco antes de que regresar al auto para indicarnos que entráramos a la casa y eso hicimos comenzamos a caminar hasta la puerta de la casa en donde la esposa de Alex nos esperaba lo que no yo esperaba es que su esposa fuera mi Carlie, entonces recordé a la chica del tigre era la misma, la tuve tantas veces a mi lado y yo no la había reconocido

-buenas tardes Carlie!-salude el cortésmente, en ese momento llego Alex

-no creí que llegarían tan pronto, pasen, Cariño ellos dos son Hyoga, Camus y ?!-comento Alex mirando con una interrogante a Milo

-él es Milo mi mejor amigo!-dije presentándolo

-mucho gusto, ella es mi copito de Nieve, Carlie!-indico presentando a mi chica como suya

-bienvenidos pasen!-indico Alex dejándolos pasar.

-PAPI!- se escuchó la tierna voz de un niño que venía bajando las escaleras, corrió a las piernas de Alex, supe que era su hijo, el hijo de Alex como mí Carlie.

-ven campeón te voy a presentar a unos a amigos!-dijo tomando en brazos al niño –él es mi hijo Gabriel Alexander Romanov!- dijo presentándolo, yo voltee a ver a Carlie con tristeza ella había hecho su vida al lado de ese hombre llamado Alex, como dicen por ahí **"A palo dado ni dios lo quita", **esto quiere decir que el que no puedo volver el tiempo atrás y desear que no hubiera pasado eso es imposible, ella no volverá a mi lado ya que ahora tiene una familia al lado de ese hombre.


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno antes que nada les debo una disculpa por tárdame en publicar, lo siento mucho pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones y hasta hoy decidió volver, así que aprovechando les pongo este capítulo y espero mañana a más tardar subir el siguiente advierto que ya está en la recta final cuando mucho quedan 4 capítulos más ahora si les dejo leer el capítulo espero les guste.

**Capítulo 19. "el problema no es tropezarse con una piedra el problema es enamorarse de la piedra"**

Gabriel iba en brazos de Alex, mientras se dedicaba a jugar con el negro cabello de mi mejor amigo detrás de ellos veníamos los demás, claro yo al frente sentía la mirada de Camus y la de Milo cada uno mirándome a su manera, la de Milo era una cargada de furia mientras la de Camus era una como de tristeza y coraje, claramente estaba enojado porque a su parecer Gabriel era hijo de Alex cuando en realidad era suyo.

-por qué no se quedan aquí hay suficientes habitaciones como para que no deban pagar un hotel!-comento Alex mientras volteaba a verlos.

-no creo que sea buena idea!-comento Camus.

-yo no veo inconveniente alguno y no creo que tu alumno lo vea así que podemos quedarnos

-opino lo mismo que el señor Milo, creo que sería una descortesía para el señor Alex si no aceptamos su oferta-

-bien entonces nos quedaremos!-

-acompáñenos les enseñare sus habitaciones!-

-yo revisare la cena!-comente corriendo a la cocina, tenía ya un rato que había apagado

-yo iré por las maletas!-comento Camus antes de salir de la casa, Alex y los demás subieron dejándome sola, fui a la cocina para poner a calentar la cena, cuando escuche pasos en la cocina.

-en un momento más esta la cena lista!-

-así que él te da lo que yo nunca pude darte?-comento Camus detrás de mi

-puedo ayudarle en algo señor Glace?-pregunte evadiendo su pregunta y volteándolo a ver

-podemos hablar Carlie?-

-no hay nada más que decir, se ha dicho todo!-

-no, Carlie no se ha cerrado nuestro ciclo!-

-no Camus tu no lo ha cerrado yo sí!-

-claro lo cerraste casándote con otro!-

-quizá!—comente retándolo, no me esperaba que me tomara por los hombros y me encerrara entre el lavabo y su cuerpo

-no es verdad Carlie aún no cerramos nuestro ciclo lo dejamos olvidado pero no cerrado!-comento acercando su rostro al mío y besándome al principio me resistí a corresponderle el beso pero poco a poco mi cuerpo fue presa del suyo y comencé a corresponderle el beso, después de todos estos años sin poder probar de un beso suyo este me sabia a gloria, me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en la bardita que había a un lado del fregadero para poder seguir besándome, no supe en que momento separo mis piernas colocándose entre ellas, lo que sí es sus besos bajaron a mi cuello.

-eres exquisita!-comento en mi odio mientras su manos se colaban por debajo de mi falda de seda color amarillo, la parte racional de mi cerebro se había extinguido solo quedaba la que estaba llena de instintos, las caricias estaban subiendo de tono por parte de ambos.

-Cariño ya está la cena?-pregunto alguien desde el comedor, se notaba que Alex venia hacia la cocina, empuje a Camus y me baje de la barra en donde había estado sentada alise mi falta y revise la comida.

-si ya está!-conteste al verlo entrar, seguro mi cara roja y mi cabello despeinado delataban lo que había pasado hace un momento

-seguro el olor de la comida de Carlie te ha llamado a entrar!-le comento a Camus al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada

-así es huele delicioso, iré a dejar las maletas a donde están Milo e Hyoga dijo dejándonos solos.

-es un sujeto agradable verdad?-

-no lo he visto de esa manera!-dije volviendo mi vista al horno que era en donde había dejado mi lasaña

-es un poco frio pero es buena persona!-dijo tomando platos de la alacena –iré a poner la mesa mientras terminas aquí con la comida huele delicioso!-comento besando mi mejilla antes de llevarse los platos al comedor, en cuanto termino de colocar la mesa llevo la lasaña que había hecho para mi sorpresa ya estaba el vino servido para todos menos claro esta para Gabriel, el tenia jugo de uva.

Los hombres de la mesa comenzaron a platicar sobre diferentes cosas, yo nada más me estaba encargando de que Gabriel comiera lo adecuado, cuando sentí una meno en mi rodilla, claro que sabía de quien era esa mano, la persona que estaba sentada a mi derecha no era otra que Camus a mi izquierda y en medio de Alex y yo estaba Gabriel en su sillita para niños, la mano de Camus comenzó a subir por mi pierna hasta mi muslo, voltea a verlo y me miro como diciendo que aún no habíamos terminado lo de la tarde, después de eso retiro su mano y me dejo cenar en paz, ya habíamos terminado de cenar cuando subí a acostar a Gabriel ya que ya era su hora de dormir, le dio un baño le seque el cabello lo mire lavarse los dientes, le conté un cuento y lo arrope antes de dejarlo dormido baje a la sala y solo estaban Alex y Camus platicando, está por dejarlos solos cuando Alex me llamo.

-Carlie ven recuerdas que hace algunos años preguntaste por mi familia, ven a escuchar el relato!-dijo dejándome un espacio para sentarme a su lado, lo bueno es que había bastante espacio para los dos y así no debería sentarme al lado de Camus, -el señor Glace está investigando el pasado de la familia Markov así que me ha preguntado por ella y como recuerdo que tu querías saber que mejor oportunidad para que te enteres!-

-si tú lo crees conveniente adelante!-

- bueno la familia Markov se remonta a la época de los zares, eran los encargados del entretenimiento del zar, el último zar Nicolás II tuvo dos hijos Alexander y Catalina, el Zarévich huyo con la hija de uno de los cirqueros justo antes de que se diera la revolución rusa, se casaron y mi bisabuelo adopto el apellido Markov como el suyo, después de eso obviamente se volvió cirquero aprendió el arte de los látigos, y se lo heredo a su hijo Anthony mi abuelo quien más tarde se lo heredo a mi padre, quien me lo heredo a mi así que soy el tataranieto del último Zar Nicolás II-

-y por qué motivo está investigando el pasado de Alex?-

-estaba buscando a alguien en particular pero no es necesario ya solamente me quede con la curiosidad!-

-ya encontró a esa persona?-pregunto Alex mientras me colocaba el brazo en los hombros.

-si la he encontrado pero aun así gracias por la información, solo hay algo que me llama la atención el ultimo Markov que yo tengo registrado es un tal Aro Markov, quien es el?-

-mi tío, al morir mis padres el que hizo cargo de mí, y yo cambien mi apellido en cuanto me entere de mi pasado gracias a un amigo de mis padres, quien me salvo del maltrato de mi tío, me dio una educación y me saco del circo aunque yo insistió en regresar mi pasión es el circo y cada que pueda regresare a él, al igual que Carlie, ella tampoco podría dejar el circo con facilidad en estos tres años es la primera que pide volver a ver a Sinjun, que hace que sienta celos de un tigre!- comento en broma abrazándome hacia él.

-iré a recostarme ya es tarde!-indique liberándome de su abrazo y subiendo para irme a dormir, me fui a mi habitación dejándolos solos platicando, me coloque mi pijama y me acosté a dormir en mi habitación, pero no podía dormir estuve dando horas y horas dando vueltas en la cama hasta que no pude más, me levante coloque una sudadera y Salí a tomar aire me sente en el pórtico a ver las estrellas.

-tampoco puedes dormir?-pregunto Camus a mis espaldas.

-es obvio no estaría aquí si fuera así!-

-tienes razón, porque estas tan a la defensiva?-

-no lo estoy!-

-si lo estas, tanto que me engañaste ese día en el hospital!-comento sentándose a mi lado

-no sé de qué estás hablando!-

-ya sé que Gabriel es mi hijo y que no lo perdiste como me has hecho saber!-

-y como estas tan seguro?-

-por qué Alex me ha dicho eso mira Carlie no te lo voy a quitar porque creo que no tengo derecho a hacerlo te lastime mucho y mentirme fue la única manera que encontraste para protegerlo y protegerte y lo entiendo solo déjame demostrarte que no soy lo que crees, dame una oportunidad para demostrarles que los amo!-

-ya es muy tarde casi 4 años tarde!-

-aun no es tarde todavía podemos recuperar lo que teníamos!-

-no ya no, separar a Gabriel de Alex es lo peor que podría hacerle, para mi bebe él es su padre y nadie más podrá sustituir eso!-

-pero yo soy su padre!-

-lo eres biológicamente hablando pero no de crianza-

-tu haz sido la responsable de eso!-

-si lo fui y no me arrepiento, los animales del circo y Alex ayudaron a reparar mi corazón luego de que lo hicieras polvo así que si me hubiera quedado a tu lado en este momento estaría muerta en vida sin embargo soy una mujer exitosa una buena profesora, mi acto en el circo es de los mejores, y a tu lado no sería nada, con tu permiso me voy a dormir!-comente levantándome para después dejarlo sentado, en cuanto entre a la casa las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, incontrolablemente como dicen por ahí **"el problema no es tropezarse con una piedra el problema es enamorarse de la piedra"** y eso es lo que me había pasado a mí


	20. Chapter 20

_**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo tal y como lo prometí, espero les guste el capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 20. "La sangre llama"**

Me fui a dormir claro que ese día no tenía sueño para nada, por lo que me la pase leyendo a ver si de esa manera podía dormirme un rato pero era imposible nada me podía tranquilizar así que lo único que pude hacer fue seguir calificando los trabajos de mis alumnos, cuando por fin el cansancio me venció eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana por lo que me recosté en mi escritorio y me quede dormida, a la mañana siguiente como me tocaba entrar tarde a trabajar me levante a hacerle el desayuno a Alex como cada día, puse la cafetera para 2 como siempre, el café estaba casi listo cuando entro Alex a la cocina.

-buenos días, te he dicho lo que me encanta entrar a la cocina y ser recibido por el delicioso aroma del café y de tu comida!-dijo besando mi mejilla.

-es bueno saberlo!-

-espero que no hayas olvidado que tenemos invitados!-comento mientras se sentaba en la barra y comenzaba con su desayuno, desgraciadamente no me había olvidado de ellos, además sabía muy bien como le gustaba el café a Camus no por nada viví con él un tiempo

-no lo he hecho, descuida!-

-te noto extraña desde ayer que es lo que te ha pasado?-

-nada solo es la carga de trabajo y que extraño el circo, tiene casi un año que no vamos para allá, desde que Rosalie decidió tomarse unas vacaciones de un año!-

-descuida veras que pronto podremos volver!-dijo besando mi nariz, justo cuando entraba Camus a la cocina, lo vi de reojo y me di cuenta que estaba celoso, aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué digo no fu un beso en los labios.

-buenos días Camus!-saludo Alex volviendo a su lugar.

-buenos días!-dijo tomando asiento a un lado de él, no necesite que me dijera nada simplemente saque la prensa francesa que había comprado hace unos meses, y prepare su café tal y como le gustaba para después servirle unos hot cakes al igual que a Alex.

-bueno cariño se me hace tarde yo paso por Gabriel al preescolar, cuídate mucho!-dijo besando mi mejilla –siéntense como en casa, espero no se sientan abandonados durante nuestras horas de trabajo!-

-descuide ya encontraremos una manera de entretenernos!-respondió Camus lanzándome una mirada lasciva sin que Alex lo notara, en cuanto él se fue estaba por reclamarle a Camus pero él me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia si para después comenzar a besarme y como anteriormente me paso no me pude resistir a corresponderle, mi cuerpo actuó por si solo y se dejó llevar tanto que no sentí cuando él me acomodo en la barra justo donde había estado sentado Alex, subió sus manos por mis piernas y como llevaba un camisón sus manos podían subir fácilmente por ellas hasta el interior de mis muslos, con otra mano acariciaba uno de mis senos mientras seguía besándome con pasión y anhelo.

-eres mía y de nadie más entiéndelo!-comento antes de bajarme mis bragas y penetrarme de golpe, mientras besaba mi cuello, a pesar de que me estaba haciendo el amor de manera brusca y salvaje se sentía también, solo con el había hecho el amor con nadie más. –se siente tan bien estar adentro de ti!-susurro en mi oído mientras seguía con sus embestida, hasta que se derramo en mi interior, después de eso se quedó inmóvil hasta que termino de eyacular en mí. –te amo!-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-no he de negar que ha sido excitante pero solo fue sexo!-comente mientras lo separaba de mí y me volvía a vestir de la cintura para abajo.

-no ha sido sexo, hicimos el amor!-

-tu abras hecho el amor para mí fue sexo nada más!-dije de manera hiriente antes de dejarlo en la cocina e ir a mi habitación a bañarme no podía irme a trabajar de esa manera, después me arregle con rapidez y fui a buscar a Gabriel a su habitación para arreglarlo para llevarlo al preescolar, pero él no estaba en su habitación, baje corriendo las escaleras y escuche su voz en la cocina, estaba platicando con Camus ambos estaban desayunando como padre e hijo.

-Gabriel ya es tarde vamos a cambiarte!-le dije interrumpiendo el momento, mi bebe hizo un puchero antes de caminar hacia mí –buenos días a todos!-salude a Hyoga y a Milo que también estaban desayunando, después de eso lleve a mi hijo a que se cambiara de ropa, para después salir de la casa lo más rápido que pude, no quería estar en el mismo lugar que Camus, pare en una cafetería aún tenía tiempo de sobra para llevar a Gabriel al Kínder y dado que yo no había desayunado decidí sentarme a desayunar, mientras mi hijo parloteaba a cerca de lo que Camus le había dicho, no podía ser verdad, mi hijo estaba fascinando con Camus, por algo dicen que **"la sangre llama"** y en este caso todo parecía indicar que en realidad era así.

-Mami que tenes?-

-solo extraño mucho el circo amor, pero en cuanto termine el semestre iremos de gira nuevamente, de hecho ya he pedido mi año sabático para poder hacerlo

-yo tamben lo estaño!-

-lo se amor pero pronto podremos volver!-

-si!- dijo mi hijo antes de comenzar a relatar lo que haría en cuanto volviéramos al circo, estaba muy entusiasmado tanto que volvió mencionar de nuevo a Camus y eso para mí fue un gran alivio, al terminar mi desayuno lo lleve al kínder, y yo partí a la universidad, al llegar a mis clases olvide por completo lo que tanto me inquietaba amaba cocinas y aunque no pudiera hacerlo en un restaurante como había sido mi sueño desde el principio, era bueno hacerlo para mi clase, me sentía liberada.

Entre los intermedios y mis horas libres me puse a leer un rato recetas para tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado en la mañana, estaba en mi última hora libre cuando recordé que no habíamos usado protección cuando hicimos el amor, me levante de un salto y Salí en búsqueda de una farmacia para comprar una pastilla del día siguiente, lo menos que quería ahorita era volver a quedarme embarazada de un hombre que tanto daño me había hecho, en cuanto me la dieron volví a la facultad tarde como nunca había llegado, por fortuna mi clase me espero, después de esa clase me quede un rato arreglando unas cosas de mi año sabático antes de volver a casa, al llegar no vi a nadie a la vista camine a la sala y mi bebe estaba con el chico rubio, en cuanto me vio Gabriel salió corriendo a donde estaba y me abrazo de las piernas.

-papi eta peleando con el señol Camush!- dijo mi hijo entre llanto

-puedes cuidarlo un momento!-le dije a Hyoga entregándole a mi bebe antes de salir corriendo buscando a Alex y a Camus, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Alex con su traje de Cosaco y sus látigos en la mano además de que a los látigos rodeaban los látigos.

-no te acerques Carlie!-grito Alex al verme

-que están haciendo?-

-no voy a dejar que él se acerque a Gabriel ni a ti!-

-por favor no peleen!-rogué

-voy a tratar de ganarme su amor de nuevo y nadie me lo va a evitar!-dijo Camus preparándose para atacar a Alex, quien también estaba preparándose para atacar, si el ataque de Camus le daba a Alex terminaría dañado por mi culpa, así que antes de que ambos se atacaran solo se me ocurrió saltar entre ambos, para evitar el choque del ataque, no quería que ninguno de ellos terminara herido, y menos por mi culpa, sentí un frio golpe en la espalda y un caliente golpe en el abdomen antes de caer inconsciente.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bueno chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo, les traigo este capítulo que es con la versión de Camus, como bien dije ya se acerca el final el cual espero les guste, por lo pronto disfruten de este capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo n.n. **_

**Capítulo 21. "A Perro Flaco No Le Faltan Pulgas"**

El hijo de Carlie iba en brazos de su padre, ahora que lo veía de cerca no se parecía tanto a Alex se parecía más a Carlie, y si no supiera que es hijo mio podría jurar que se parecía a mí.

-por qué no se quedan aquí hay suficientes habitaciones como para que no deban pagar un hotel!-comento Alex mientras nos volteaba a ver

-no creo que sea buena idea!-comente

-yo no veo inconveniente alguno y no creo que tu alumno lo vea así que podemos quedarnos- dijo Milo

-opino lo mismo que el señor Milo, creo que sería una descortesía para el señor Alex si no aceptamos su oferta-

-bien entonces nos quedaremos!-

-acompáñenos les enseñare sus habitaciones!-

-yo revisare la cena!-comento Carlie antes de correr a la cocina.

-yo iré por las maletas!-dije antes de salir de la casa, tome las pequeñas maletas que habíamos hecho suficientes para un par de días lejos del santuario, después de eso camine a la cocina tenía muchas ganas de ver a Carlie a solas, deje las maletas en la sala antes de ir a la cocina en donde vi a Carlie muy entretenida en lo que hacia

-en un momento más esta la cena lista!- dijo al escuchar mis pasos

-así que él te da lo que yo nunca pude darte?-comente mientras ella aun me daba la espalda

-puedo ayudarle en algo señor Glace?-pregunto evadiendo mi pregunta y volteándome a ver

-podemos hablar Carlie?-

-no hay nada más que decir, se ha dicho todo!-

-no, Carlie no se ha cerrado nuestro ciclo!-

-no Camus tu no lo ha cerrado yo sí!-

-claro lo cerraste casándote con otro!-

-quizá!- comento retándome, no esperaba que la tomara por los hombros y la encerrara entre el lavabo y mi cuerpo

-no es verdad Carlie aún no cerramos nuestro ciclo lo dejamos olvidado pero no cerrado!-comento acercando mi rostro al suyo y besándola al principio se resistió a corresponderme el beso, pero poco a poco su cuerpo fue presa del mí y comenzó a corresponder mi beso, después de todos estos años sin poder probar de un beso suyo este me sabia a gloria, la tome por la cintura y la sente en la bardita que había a un lado del fregadero para poder seguir besándola, separe sus piernas y me coloque entre ellas, ansiaba hacerla mía de nuevo, baje mis besos por su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en el mismo, quería que su marido supiera que ella seguía siendo mía y no de él.

-eres exquisita!-comente en su oído mientras mi manos se colaban por debajo de su falda, la parte racional de mi cerebro se había extinguido solo quedaba la que estaba llena de instintos, las caricias estaban subiendo de tono por parte de ambos.

-Cariño ya está la cena?-pregunto alguien desde el comedor, se notaba que Alex venia hacia la cocina, Carlie me empujo y se bajó de la barra en donde había estado sentada alisó su falda antes de revisar la cena

-si ya está!-contesto al verlo entrar

-seguro el olor de la comida de Carlie te ha llamado a entrar!-me dijo Alex en cuanto se percató que estaba en la cocina también, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-así es huele delicioso, iré a dejar las maletas a donde están Milo e Hyoga- dije dejándonos solos, después de eso fui a la sala tome las maletas y seguí el cosmo de mi alumno y el de mi mejor amigo.

Después de eso baje a ayudar a poner la mesa del comedor en cuanto estuvo todo listo comenzamos a cenar, los hombres de la mesa nos pusimos a platicar de diferentes cosas, mientras Carlie se encargaba de su Gabriel comiera lo adecuado, fue cuando decidí hacerle saber que la plática no había terminado, lleve una la mano a su rodilla la cual comenzó a subir por su pierna hasta su muslo, volteo a verme y yo la mire como diciendo que aún no habíamos terminado lo de la tarde, después de eso retiro mi mano de su muslo y la deje cenar en paz, ya habíamos terminado de cenar cuando subió a acostar a Gabriel, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a platicar en la sala, al final Hyoga y Milo nos dejaron a Alex y a mi solos por lo que le pregunte sobre la familia Marcov me quede con la interrogante del por qué era un Marcov cuando yo sabía que él era un Romanov, entonces Alex vio a Carlie en la escalera.

-Carlie ven recuerdas que hace algunos años preguntaste por mi familia, ven a escuchar el relato!-le dijo dejándole un espacio para que se sentara a su lado, cosa que me provoco muchos celos no es agradable ver a la mujer que amas con otro hombre -el señor Glace está investigando el pasado de la familia Markov así que me ha preguntado por ella y como recuerdo que tu querías saber que mejor oportunidad para que te enteres!-

-si tú lo crees conveniente adelante!-

- bueno la familia Markov se remonta a la época de los zares, eran los encargados del entretenimiento del zar, el último zar Nicolás II tuvo dos hijos Alexander y Catalina, el Zarévich huyo con la hija de uno de los cirqueros justo antes de que se diera la revolución rusa, se casaron y mi bisabuelo adopto el apellido Markov como el suyo, después de eso obviamente se volvió cirquero aprendió el arte de los látigos, y se lo heredo a su hijo Anthony mi abuelo quien más tarde se lo heredo a mi padre, quien me lo heredo a mi así que soy el tataranieto del último Zar Nicolás II-

-y por qué motivo está investigando el pasado de Alex?-pregunto ella formalmente

-estaba buscando a alguien en particular pero no es necesario ya solamente me quede con la curiosidad!- confesé para que supiera a quien estaba buscando era a ella

-ya encontró a esa persona?-pregunto Alex mientras le colocaba el brazo en los hombros a Carlie

-si la he encontrado pero aun así gracias por la información, solo hay algo que me llama la atención el ultimo Markov que yo tengo registrado es un tal Aro Markov, quien es el?-

-mi tío, al morir mis padres el que hizo cargo de mí, y yo cambien mi apellido en cuanto me entere de mi pasado gracias a un amigo de mis padres, quien me salvo del maltrato de mi tío, me dio una educación y me saco del circo aunque yo insistió en regresar mi pasión es el circo y cada que pueda regresare a él, al igual que Carlie, ella tampoco podría dejar el circo con facilidad en estos tres años es la primera que pide volver a ver a Sinjun, que hace que sienta celos de un tigre!- comento en broma abrazándola hacia él.

-iré a recostarme ya es tarde!-indico liberándose de su abrazo dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-disculpa que a haya sido un poco agresiva lo que pasa es que no ha tenido una vida color de rosa!-comento Alex disculpándola

-a que te refieres?-

-a que ha sido herida por dos hombres que ha amado, el primero de ellos uno de sus primos, le robo la fortuna que sus padres le habían dejado al morir, dejándola en la calle, por eso tuvo que trabajar en el circo, y el segundo el hombre del que se enamoró en Grecia!-

-cómo es que la conociste?-

-vivíamos en el mismo edificio, cuando yo la conocí, no sabía hacer nada, solo estudiar y comportarse como de la realeza, sus padres habían muerto una semana atrás, y para colmo solo tenía el fideicomiso que su abuela le había dejado, lo cual era muy poco a comparación con el estilo de vida que llevaba, al principio nos llevábamos muy mal, pero un día la vi llorar, al parecer se había terminado todo el dinero de su fideicomiso, en ropa, libros zapatos y aparatos para su departamento, entonces yo la invite a trabajar en el circo a mi lado, ella acepto, al principio le costó mucho adaptarse, pero poco a poco lo hizo, ella era la encargada de la taquilla del circo, además de que actuaba con los payasos, una noche Alice, la hija de un amigo que también trabaja en el circo, la incrimino de un robo, la niña estaba celosa por que para ella yo era el amor de su vida, nadie le creyó ni siquiera yo, así que por castigo fue mandada a atender a las bestias, ahí conoció a Sinjun el tigre de bengala del circo, y de ahí su vida comenzó a cambiar, aprendió a trabajar, cuidaba de las bestias aunque les tenia pánico, entonces recibió la mejor oferta de su vida hacer una especialización a Grecia durante un año así que la aprovecho y se fue, perdí contacto con ella solo recibía un correo de vez en cuanto comentándome que le había pasado, en el ultimo que recibí ella me dijo que se quedaba en Grecia que se había enamorado, eso me rompió el corazón yo la amaba con mi alma, pero decidí dejarla ir, justo cuando me había resignado a perderla, me llamo una noche diciendo que ya estaba en Vancouver y que necesitaba de mí, fui por ella la vi tan destrozada que decidí llevarla de nuevo al circo para que los animales la revivieran, y eso hicieron, la noche de su regreso al escenario me confeso que estaba embarazada, del hombre del que se había enamorado, fue cuando decidí hacerme cargo del bebe, Gabriel no es mi hijo!- dijo mirando el techo, fue cuando lo supe el niño era mi hijo, la boca se me seco, y mi corazón latió con fuerza, mi hijo estaba vivo y el niño que estaba a su lado, entonces decidí que lucharía por ambos, sobre todo por mi hijo, no dejaría que me alejaran de él, me despedí y me fui a tratar de dormir tratando de procesar esta nueva información, no podía dormir por lo que Salí a tomar aire pero ahí estaba ella mirando las estrellas.

-tampoco puedes dormir?-pregunte a sus espaldas.

-es obvio no estaría aquí si fuera así!-

-tienes razón, porque estas tan a la defensiva?-

-no lo estoy!-

-si lo estas, tanto que me engañaste ese día en el hospital!-comento sentándose a mi lado

-no sé de qué estás hablando!-

-ya sé que Gabriel es mi hijo y que no lo perdiste como me has hecho saber!-

-y como estas tan seguro?-

-por qué Alex me ha dicho eso mira Carlie no te lo voy a quitar porque creo que no tengo derecho a hacerlo te lastime mucho y mentirme fue la única manera que encontraste para protegerlo y protegerte y lo entiendo solo déjame demostrarte que no soy lo que crees, dame una oportunidad para demostrarles que los amo!-

-ya es muy tarde casi 4 años tarde!-

-aun no es tarde todavía podemos recuperar lo que teníamos!-

-no ya no, separar a Gabriel de Alex es lo peor que podría hacerle, para mi bebe él es su padre y nadie más podrá sustituir eso!-

-pero yo soy su padre!-

-lo eres biológicamente hablando pero no de crianza-

-tu haz sido la responsable de eso!-

-si lo fui y no me arrepiento, los animales del circo y Alex ayudaron a reparar mi corazón luego de que lo hicieras polvo así que si me hubiera quedado a tu lado en este momento estaría muerta en vida sin embargo soy una mujer exitosa una buena profesora, mi acto en el circo es de los mejores, y a tu lado no sería nada, con tu permiso me voy a dormir!-comento antes de dejarme solo con mis pensamientos, me quede un rato más antes de irme a dormir, a la mañana siguiente me desperté, me metí a bañar antes de bajar, no había nadie pero el aroma del café y los hot cakes me hizo dirigirme a la cocina, ahí estaban Alex y Carlie como si fueran una familia, el besaba su nariz no pude evitar volver a sentirme celoso de él.

-buenos días Camus!-saludo Alex volviendo a su lugar.

-buenos días!-dije tomando asiento a un lado de él, Carlie preparo mi café justo como me gustaba, eso me agrado, ella aun me recordaba.

-bueno cariño se me hace tarde yo paso por Gabriel al preescolar, cuídate mucho!-dijo Alex besando su mejilla –siéntense como en casa, espero no se sientan abandonados durante nuestras horas de trabajo!-

-descuide ya encontraremos una manera de entretenernos!-respondí lanzándole una mirada lasciva a Carlie sin que Alex lo notara, en cuanto él se fue, vi las claras intenciones de Carlie de reclamarme por la mirada que le lance, pero la tome del brazo y la jale hacia mí para después comenzar a besarla y como anteriormente me paso no se pudo resistir a corresponderme, su cuerpo actuó por si solo y se dejó llevar tanto que no sentido cuando la acomode en la barra justo donde había estado sentado Alex, subió mis manos por sus piernas y como llevaba un camisón mis manos podían subir fácilmente por ellas hasta el interior de sus muslos, con otra mano acaricie uno de sus senos mientras seguía besándola con pasión y anhelo.

-eres mía y de nadie más entiéndelo!-comente antes de bajarme mis bragas como ya me había sacado mi miembro de mi ropa fácilmente puede penetrarla de un de golpe, mientras besaba su cuello, le estaba haciendo el amor de manera brusca y salvaje se sentía también, para recordarle lo bien que estábamos los dos juntos de esa manera –se siente tan bien estar adentro de ti!-susurre en su oído mientras seguía con las embestida, hasta que me derrame en su interior, después de eso me quede inmóvil hasta que termine de eyacular en ella. –te amo!-le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-no he de negar que ha sido excitante pero solo fue sexo!-comento mientras se separaba de mí y se volvía a vestir de la cintura para abajo.

-no ha sido sexo, hicimos el amor!-

-tu abras hecho el amor para mí fue sexo nada más!-dijo de manera hiriente antes de dejarme en la cocina, me arregle de nuevo la ropa y recogí la cocina, cuando mi hijo entro en ella buscando a su mama, le sente en la barra y le prepare el desayuno mientras le preguntaba sobre sus gusto, le encanta el circo y desea ser como su padre, me dijo yo solo quería decirle que yo era su padre, pero decidí callarme por su bien, después de eso entraron mi alumno y Milo y se sentaron a desayunar, cuando volvió Carlie a la cocina, ya estaba vestida,

-Gabriel ya es tarde vamos a cambiarte!-le dijo interrumpiendo el momento, Gabriel hizo un puchero antes de caminar hacia ella –buenos días a todos!-saludo antes de llevarse a Gabriel con ella, después de eso la escuche marcharse con rapidez, nosotros decidimos dar una vuelta por la hacienda para conocer un poco más de ella, en los establos estaba una yegua y había un gran espacio en el que estaba el tigre de bengala el cual estaba durmiendo en ese momento

-Gracias, por curarle el daño que le hice con mi mentira!-le susurre al animal, pero este solo siguió durmiendo, seguí con el paseo hasta que escuche como Alex, volvía con Gabriel a quien mando a hacer sus deberes mientras el preparaba la cena, decidí ayudarle al niño con sus deberes, mientras Hyoga y Milo le ayudaban a Alex con la cena, no supe cuánto tiempo después paso antes de que Alex entrara vestido con sus ropa de Cosaco y sus látigos en las manos.

-crees que no me di cuenta que a quien buscabas era a Carlie, se quién eres, tu amigo me lo confirmo!-

-sí, sabes quién soy no tengo por qué mentirte, vine por mi familia!-

-no es tu familia es la mía, así que resígnate!-

-nunca, quieres pelear?-

-claro!-comento yo mire a Gabriel se veía asustado así que llame a Hyoga para que se quedara con él un momento, después de que mi alumno estuviera con mi hijo salimos para pelear.

-si yo gano te iras y no volverás a molestar a Carlie!-dijo con arrogancia

-pero si yo gano, me llevare a mi familia!-

-me parece bien!-dijo antes de atacarme con sus látigos los cuales fueron demasiado rápido, si no me hubiera movido a la velocidad de la luz me habrían hecho mucho daño.

-mi tío fue un santo de Athena el Aro de Camaleón, el aprendió a usar los látigos y me enseño a hacerlo además de que me enseño a controlar mi cosmo, no estoy al nivel de un dorado pero aun así no me derrotaras con facilidad!-dijo antes de volver a atacarme, yo le lance un polvo de diamantes que sus látigos destruyeron sin hacerle daño alguno, le lance mi aurora boreal, trate de encerrarlo en un ataúd de hielo, pero tampoco podía hacerlo sus látigos servían de escudo, pero también de ataque tanto que uno de sus látigos me había alcanzado a golpear en el brazo, aunque no me hirió de gravedad su logro abrirme la piel, esto se acababa aquí, me prepare para lanzarle mi ejecución de aurora,

-no te acerques Carlie!-grito Alex a ver a Carlie quien estaba detrás de mi

-que están haciendo?-

-no voy a dejar que él se acerque a Gabriel ni a ti!-

-por favor no peleen!-rogo caminando hacia nosotros

-voy a tratar de ganarme su amor de nuevo y nadie me lo va a evitar!-dije preparandome para atacar a Alex, quien también estaba preparándose para atacar, entonces deje ir mi ejecución de Aurora al tiempo que Alex lanzaba uno de sus látigos el cual parecía estar cubierto de fuego, pero algo paso Carlie brinco en medio de ambos y recibio los dos ataques en su cuerpo, mi ejecución de Aurora en su espalda y el latigo en el abdomen, o no ella moriría por nuestra culpa fue lo unico que pensé mientras caia al piso inconciente, ninguno de los dos se movio, de donde estaba Milo corrió hacia ella y la reviso, estaba fría y tenia una enorme quemada en el abdomen producto de latigazo, esto era lo peor que me podía ver pasado como bien dicen por ahí **"A Perro Flaco No Le Faltan Pulgas" **y efectivamente eso me había pasado.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bueno chicas lindas les traigo el siguiente capítulo, según yo a quedado impredecible espero que así sea, y bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo el que sigue es el final aunque abra un epilogo así que como quien dice aún quedan dos capítulos más, estoy en planes de un nuevo proyecto de nuevo será uno de Camus pero diferente a este, aun no lo tengo bien la trama así que no adelantara por lo pronto los dejo leer este penúltimo capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 22. "Se Quedó Sin El Pan y Sin La Torta" **

Abrí los ojos una luz blanca me deslumbro por lo que lleve una de mis manos para cubrirme de los ojos de la deslumbrante luz.

-cierra los ojos, dame tu mano!-me dijo la voz de un hombre, obedecí cerré lo ojos y le di la mano él la tomo y me ayudo a estar de pie, -ahora abre los ojos poco a poco!-dijo amablemente, yo obedecí abrí los ojos poco a poco, frente a mi estaba un hombre como de unos 30 años más o menos, era alto, tenía el cabello negro y ojos color ámbar, muy similares a los de Alex, de hecho se parecía a Alex.

-Alexandre Romanov, mejor conocido como Acuario no Alexandre!-

-el papa de Alex?-

-sí y el maestro de Camus!-comento con una sonrisa.

-entonces estoy muerta?-

-no estás en el limbo, ven vamos a dar una vuelta!-comento mientras tomaba mi mano, no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en un enorme jardín lleno de rosas rojas, el mismo jardín que había de acuario a Piscis –ya abras notado que es el jardín de acuario a piscis, pero en realidad no lo es, es solo algo producto de mi mente!-cometo.

-puedo preguntar por qué me muestra este jardín?-

-por qué este jardín de recordaba a mi amada Mili!-

-la mama de Alex me imagino!-

-exactamente, supongo que te preguntaras que haces aquí, Carlie?-

-si eso mismo me pregunto!-

-bueno estas aquí porque tu cuerpo resulto dañado por que no llegue a tiempo para evitar el ataque, así que en lo que mis reservas de cosmo lo curan decidí traerte para acá y para hablar contigo!-

-ya me dijo quién es lo que no entiendo es como sabe quién soy?-

-acaso no me reconoces, vamos debes tener alguna sensación al estar aquí conmigo recuerda quien o que te causa la misma sensación!

-Sinjun?-

-si!-

-pero como usted puede ser un tigre?-

-veras, yo abandone a la mama de Alex a Mili porque creí que los protegería del santuario y de verme morir, además de que no quería que Alex pudiera convertirse en lo que yo era un caballero dorado, por eso los abandone, mi cuñado Aro se hizo cargo de Alex al morir mi esposa!-

-pero él lo maltrataba!-

-lo sé, cuando el cumplió 7 años las estrellas anunciaron a mis dos discípulos que tendría un niño Francés del 7 de febrero y mi hijo un niño ruso del 7 de febrero, yo no quería entrenarlo pero cumplí con la orden y fui por él, cuál fue mi dolor al ver cómo era azotado por su propio tío, no pude soportarlo y mate a Aro, tomando la decisión de darle la mejor vida a mi hijo, me hice pasar por un amigo mío y lo inscribí a un internado donde podría estudiar, lo aleje de esa temible pelea entre mi otro discípulo y mi hijo, lo aleje del santuario, así que más satisfecho con migo mismo me enfoque en entrenar a mi otro discípulo, cuando él tenía 13 años ya estaba listo para heredar la armadura, hubo un ataque en el santuario, y como aún era el caballero me enfrente a los enemigos y fallecí, mientras moría, le rogué a arena o más bien desee poder pasar más tiempo con mi hijo, así que ella me lo cumplió y me reencarno en un tigre al que llamaron Sinjun, creí que no vería de nuevo a mi hijo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que después de un par de años el circo para el que trabajaba mi hijo me compro, me sentí muy dichoso pero claramente él no debía saber que era yo quien lo cuidaba como un tigre, una tarde él se acercó a mí y me hablo de ti, y me dijo que no había conocido a una chica y que no había podido no protegerla, desde ese momento se acercaba a mí para platicarme sobre ti, hasta que lo vi furioso y me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de ti porque habías sobado casi mil dólares, y que de ahora en adelante trabajaría en la carpa de las bestias atendiéndolas, fue ahí donde te conocí, fuiste la primera persona que me veía como algo más que una bestia salvaje, y cree un fuerte vínculo contigo, me encantaba estar a tu lado era como volver a ser humano, me leías, libros, me cantabas canciones, era como ser un humano nuevamente, pero entonces tú te fuiste y volví a ser una bestia, y mi hijo volvió a ser triste, yo sabía que eras su felicidad, entonces un año después volviste pero no eras la misma de siempre, me contaste sobre Camus y como te había roto tu corazón, y después de muchos años volví a temer por mi hijo, sabía que su destino era pelear contra Camus, por eso en cuanto lo vi en el circo trate de alejarlo de ti, por eso me escape para tratar de mantenerlo lejos de ti, además ya sabía que daño te había hecho y no deseaba que te volviera a dañar, creí que había funcionado mi táctica, y que ese destino había desaparecido, pero estaba equivocado, ese destino no desapareció, porque ellos se enfrentaron y tu saliste herida por mi culpa por tratar de proteger a mi hijo de su destino, lo siento mucho!-

-no hay nada que perdonar, Sinjun!-dije con una sonrisa, ahora que era madre podía entender la desesperación que había tenido por proteger a su propia sangre

-Carlie quiero pedirte un favor!-

-claro de que se trata!-

-deja a ambos aléjate de ellos solo así ambos estarán a salvo y no se mataran entre sí!.

-qué?.-

-si mira si elijes a alguno de los dos el otro estará incorforme y tratara de atacarlo, asi que para evitar una pelea y que tanto Camus como Alex estén bien es que te vayas de la vida de ambos!-

-me esta pidiendo mucho, no puedo dejar a Camus y a Alex, quizá a Camus, tendría a Alex para que me apoyara, o a Alex Camus estaría a mi lado!-

-ves no sabes a quien quieres realmente a tu lado por eso debes irte y dejarlos a los dos!-

-no puedo!-

-al menos promete que lo vas a pensar-

-está bien lo prometo!-

-gracias, pero antes de irte deberías escuchar la versión de Camus, yo eduque a ese muchacho y sé que no diría esas tonterías nada más porque si debe a ver algo que lo hizo decirlas, solo escúchalo!-

-está bien lo voy a hacer!-

-ahora descansa!-

-solo una pregunta más, Alex tiene el nivel de un dorado?-

-sí y no, su cosmo es tan alto como uno pero no sabe usarlo y eso podría matarlo a él, y a todos aquellos que estén a su alrededor, si está en una batalla!-

-gracias!-dije antes de cerrar los ojos y perderme de nuevo en la inconciencia, como bien dicen por ahí "**Se Quedó Sin El Pan y Sin La Torta", **me quedaría sola por no indecisa aunque era lo mejor para ellos dos.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo con una aparición especial de 6 personajes de Sailor Moon, jejejeje es que como me puse a ver la última saga de dicho anime jejeje se me ocurrió colocarlos en esta aparición especial, ya estamos en la recta final el siguiente capítulo es el último quedan avisados, bueno ahora si los dejo espero les gusten**_

**Capítulo 23. "con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos".**

No supe cuando estuve en la inconciencia pero al fin pude abrir los ojos, por el color blanco de las paredes supe que estaba en un hospital, además de que el olor a medicina lo delataba.

-cómo estás?-pregunto Alex que es el que estaba a mi lado. En cuanto pregunto eso me di cuenta que me dolía todo el cuerpo.

-me duele todo, cuanto tiempo estuve dormida!-respondí haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-casi dos semanas, fue un gran impacto el que recibiste por parte de los dos ataque, por un momento creímos que no sobrevivirías pero algo te ha estado curando!-

-si me imagino que sí, Alex me haces un favor puedes ir por Camus necesito hablar con él!-

-no creo que sea posible mañana regresan a Grecia, se quedó hasta que estuvieras casi recuperada!-

-Alex necesito hablar con él ve por el!-ordene sabiendo que el por las buenas no iría por Camus para que pudiera hablar con él y explicarle mi decisión, después de eso me despediría de Alex, y Gabriel y yo partiríamos lejos de ambos para evitar la pelea que tenían que llevarse a cabo según el destino de ambos, y según esto uno de los dos moriría, Sinjun tenía razón yo no se ha cuál de los dos realmente amo, por ambos siento cosas en mi corazón por tal motivo tengo que alejarme y dejar que mi corazón decida qué es lo que realmente quiere.

-bien la pediré que venga a verte pero ten en cuenta que solo lo hago por ti!-comento antes de dejarme sola, en el buro vi mi teléfono celular y rápidamente busque el numero de un sujeto que me había ofrecido trabajo hace casi un año cuando vio mi actuación en el circo, así que le llame, por fortuna aún estaba en pie la propuesta de trabajo así que la acepte, me querían para entrenar a los actores principales de una película, además de las presentaciones de un grupo musical, así que debía marcharme cuando antes a Japón para comenzar con el trabajo, después de que termine esa llamada llame a la universidad donde daba clases para avisar de mi renuncia irrevocable, quede de llevar más tarde la carta de renuncia, seguí reordenando mi vida un buen rato más cuando tocaron la puerta.

-adelante!-

-me avisaron que querías hablar conmigo!-comento Camus entrando a la habitación, había algo raro en él se venía totalmente derrotado.

-si así es toma asiento!-dije señalándole el asiento vacío a un lado de mí.

-claro!-comento haciendo lo que le había dicho –bien soy todo oídos!-

-quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos de lo que sucedió hace tres años!-

-puedo preguntar por qué ahora deseas escucharla?-

-alguien me dijo que detrás de esas palabras había algo más así que quiero saberlas!-

-está bien!-dijo mientras comenzaba su relato, diciendo que Milo lo había estado molestado y que había dicho eso para que lo dejara en paz, y que en verdad me ama, durante todo este tiempo no ha dejado de pensar en mí.

-yo tampoco deje de pensar en ti y aun te amo!-confesé, su mirada se ilumino y tomo entre sus manos mis manos.

-entonces no veo por qué no podamos estar juntos!-

-yo si, por que no estoy segura que tanto te amo a ti y que tanto amo a Alex, porque es más que obvio que siento algo más por él que una linda amistad!-

-entonces por qué me dices esto?-

-por qué no quiero que me busques, me voy a marchar lejos de los dos, necesito saber que siente mi corazón y en cuanto sepa a quien quiero volveré, por ahora quiero que me prometas que vas a esperar!-

-y no puedes hacerlo no estando lejos de mí?-

-no, además quiero evitar que se maten!-

-Carlie es algo que no puedes evitar Alex y yo estamos destinados a pelear!-

-así que ya lo sabes!-

-si Shion-sama me explico lo que hizo mi maestro, él quería evitar la pelea entre los dos, pero el destino exige que se lleve a cabo que no te das cuenta que por eso te puso a ti en el camino de ambos, porque uno de los dos debe ser asesinado por el otro!-

-pues yo no quiero eso y si tengo que morir a manos de ambos que así sea!-

-como hace dos semanas, no debiste interponerte entre los dos!-

-tenía que hacerlo, y lo volveré a hacer así que prométeme que te mantendrás lejos de Alex, lo más que puedas, y si alguien llegara a tu vida y la amaras antes de que yo vuelva le harás caso a tu corazón, prométemelo!-

-lo prometo, aunque no creo que pueda volver a enamorarme-

-si yo no soy tu destino lo harás, no olvides que te amo!-dije antes de acercarlo a mí para besarlo en cuanto nos separamos lo vi llorar, esta había sido una mejor despedida que la de años atrás.

-mañana me marchare a Grecia, voy a extrañarlos pero confió en que serás a mí a quien elegirás!-

-quizá así seas, ve con cuidado!-

-lo hare yo también te amo, voy a esperarte!-dijo antes de irse y dejarme sola de nuevo, seguí arreglando mi partida. Al salir del hospital dos días después de aquella platica, termine de arreglar lo que me hacía falta, como mi carta de renuncia, los boletos de avión, los pasaportes y el lugar al que llegaríamos en Japón, al tener todo listo prepare dos maletas una para mí y la otra para Gabriel claro todo esto sin que Alex que sería cuenta porque él no me dejaría marchar, lo conocía mejor que a nada en el mundo y lo mejor que podría hacer para él y para mí era dejarlo por medio de una carta y eso hice escribí la carta, y me fui antes de que volviera de la universidad, me marque con un nuevo destino en mi vida Tokio, Japón, esperando que eso arreglara mi corazón y mi mente y cuando volviera pudiera retomar mi vida tal y como la deje al lado del hombre que realmente era el dueño de mi corazón.

Y pasaron así de nuevo 3 años, en los que me esforcé en ser la mejor acróbata para las presentaciones del grupo y para la película en la que actuaría el grupo por lo que tenía que darles clases privadas.

-estoy muerto!-dijo el castaño de larga cabellera amarrada por una coleta.

-hoy si te has pasado tenemos tres años ensayando esa escena y aun no estamos listos?-dijo el peli plateado también de cabello largo y amarrado por una coleta

-no lo están no voy a dejar que se rompan el cuello!-

-ella tiene razón aun no estamos listos!-comento el pelinegro de cabello negro y amarrado por una coleta.

-tienes razón Seiya!-

-vez Yaten yo siempre tengo la razón!-

-no empiecen a pelear los dos, además ya es hora de ir por las chicas, muchas gracias Carlie!-

-de nada Taiki es mi trabajo, vamos que Gabriel seguramente ya está indigestado!-

-si es verdad a Bombón le encanta el dulce y conociéndola lo ha de ver dejado comer todo el dulce que el enano haya querido!-

-mi cuñada nunca cambiara pero por fortuna Amy está con ellos así que ella evitara que lo deje comer dulce de más!-

-olvidas que mi Mina esta con ellas así que la batalla está perdida!-

.-cierto Mina y Bombón son tremendas cuando están juntas!-

-van a seguir comentando sobre sus prometidas o me acompañaran!-dije al ver que no se habían movido ni un milímetro

-ya vamos, deberías de tomarte un dalay para el mal humor!-bromeo Seiya mientras me alcanzaban

-tengo mucho por hacer debo pasar por Sakura al kínder!-

-vamos relájate, Carlie, solo vives para esos dos niños, y más con la enfermedad de Sakura, tienes que tomarte un rato para ti!-comento Taiki mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro

-voy a tratar gracias muchachos sin ustedes habría estado sola todo este tiempo gracias a ustedes y a las chicas soy capaz de sonreír de nuevo!-

-claro con este chico tan guapo como yo!-

-deja de ser tan arrogante Seiya!-comente al tiempo que llegábamos al camerino.

-Okasan!-grito mi hijo mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo

-que milagro que no estas comiendo dulces, con tu tía Serena!-

-por qué se los comió ella solita!-

-y hablando de mi bombón donde esta enano?-

-las llamo el directo de la película, para lo de las locaciones!-

-supongo que ya es tiempo de que vayamos a Atenas a grabar!-

-a Atenas?-

-sí, es la locación que se usara para recrear Milenio de plata!-

-y me imagino que tengo que ir con ustedes ya que la escena que hemos estado practicando sale en esa parte!-

-así es!-

-supongo que la razón por la que no quieres ir a Atenas es por el papa de los niños!-dijo Yaten en voz baja mientras Seiya jugaba con Gabriel

-así es Yaten, por eso no quiero volver, temo darme cuenta que Camus ya está con alguien más, desde que me di cuenta del dueño de mi corazón me ha dado miedo volver al occidente para despedirme como debe de ser del que es dueño de mi amistad!-

-es momento de que enfrentes el pasado!-

-lo se Taiki y aprovechare ese viaje para hacerlo!-

-así se habla, bueno ve por Sakura o se hará mas tarde nosotros cuidamos al enano-me dijo Seiya mientras le deba de vueltas a mi hijo

-gracias chicos no tardo!-dije antes de salir corriendo por mi hija, esa escena en la cocina había dado como resultado a mi pequeña Sakura, al parecer no me tome la segunda toma de la pastilla del día siguiente lo que ocasionó que 9 meses después naciera Sakura, solo que mi pequeña nació con Asma lo que hizo que tuviera cuidados especiales con ella, supongo que alguna consecuencia debió tener los golpes que recibí o la pastilla que me tome la verdad no lo sé, la recogí del kínder y regrese los estudios supongo, en donde recibí la noticia de que tendría que viajar con el grupo Three Ligths y sus novias a la grabación de la parte de Milenio de plata para la película que estaban haciendo, y provechando eso tendrían unas presentaciones en ese lugar claro que yo tendría que presentarme como siempre detrás de una pantalla, interpretando a la princesa de la luna, quien era la musa de ellos tres, a veces interpretaba a dos guerreras claro a cada una de ellas en diferentes conciertos, estoy casi segura que a las tres mujeres que interpreto son Serena la novia de Seiya, Amy la prometida de Taiki, Mina la prometida de Yaten, la princesa de la luna y sus dos guardianas, esa es la impresión que me da.

-hey payasa en que estás pensando?-pregunto Seiya quien estaba frente a mí, tenía un rato que había llegado al aeropuerto.

-en muchas cosas Seiya!-

-tío Seiya!-saludo mi pequeña que iba en mis brazos

-como estas caramelito?-

-ben!-

-me da gusto, puedo cargarla?-

-claro!-dije dándosela en brazos,

-como estas enano emocionado por conocer Atenas?-

-si tío Seiya, quiero ir al Partenón, y conocer toda la Acrópolis!-

- me imagino, vamos los demás los están esperando!-dijo llevándome a la sala de abordaje en donde estaban todas las chicas en compañía de sus novios.

-los estábamos esperando!-comento Yaten cruzado de brazos sentado a un lado de Mina

-lamentamos la demora!-dije mientras esperábamos el llamado para nuestro vuelo, un rato después nos llamaron a abordar, era momento de enfrentar el pasado y los errores míos, y de Sinjun, enfrentar la inevitable pelea que habría entre Camus y Alex, solo que esta vez no lo haría sola, mis dos hijos y mis amigos estarían a mi lado, me ayudarían a evitar la muerte de alguno de ellos, los mire de reojo y supe que así seria nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, al llegar preparamos un concierto que tendrían los niños en esta ocasión seria de nuevo la princesa de la luna, por lo que me arreglaron como tal, con un hermoso vestido blanco y peinado como el que usaba Serena, además de una pequeña corona, con un cristal en forma de luna, me puse en las cadenas que simularían un futuro destinado, a la espera de que ellos subieran al escenario y así fue comenzó a sonar la canción que Seiya le había compuesto a su novia, fue cuando comencé a realizar mi acto al compás de los acordes de los chicos, concentrándome en la canción, mientras llegaban a mí los recuerdos del tiempo en el que viví con esos dos hombres que marcaron mi vida, quizá eso me hizo ponerme mayor empeño en mi acto, siguiendo las siguientes canciones que cantaron.

-quiero que conozcan a la genio que está detrás de esta pantalla!-dijo Seiya al público después de que terminara una canción y en cuanto dijo eso la pantalla de levanto revelándome ante el público desde donde estaba pude ver la cabellera aguamarina de Camus, así que eso es lo que los chicos habían planeado mi enfrentamiento con el pasado, y no muy lejos de donde estaba Camus estaba también Alex, era momento de terminar con un circulo y continuar con el otro, el pasado me había alcanzado y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, y como dicen por ahí **"con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos".**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bueno chicas lindas aquí les traigo el final de esta historia, para dicho final les recomiendo que lo escuchen con la canción de Flows de Bastille, de ahí me base para escribirlo, ahora si los dejo con el capitulo final.**_

**Capítulo 24 Flows!**

He vuelto a Atenas a mi trabajo como caballero de la orden dorada, dejando una parte de mi corazón con ella con la mujer que derritió la coraza de frialdad que mantenía lejos mi corazón del mundo de los sentimientos, ahora debo esperar la decisión que ella tome respecto a quien de los dos escogerá su corazón, yo simplemente espero que sea a mí al que elija, a vivir en la soledad como siempre, quisiera a verla traído conmigo pero no debía hacerlo, se lo he prometido y planeo cumplir mi promesa, así me muera día tras día, así tenga que refugiarme en esa coraza de frialdad como siempre he hecho, lejos de mi familia de mi hijo y mi mujer, que aunque no sea mi esposa yo así lo siento.

Regreso poco a poco a la rutina dejando a un lado mis sentimientos, Milo es el único que puede presumir, que sabe lo que me sucede, mas sin embargo no lo hace y se lo agradezco como no tiene idea.

"_Cuando todos tus defectos y todos mis defectos_

_se ordenan uno detrás de otro._

_Una parte maravillosa del desastre que hemos creado,_

_nos recogemos a nosotros mismos inacabados"._

Cuando hago un recuento de todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida y de cada una de las cosas que compartimos me doy cuenta de todos los defectos que teníamos los dos, y como estos se unieron creando algo maravilloso porque estoy seguro que a pesar de todos esos defectos que tenemos fue algo maravilloso el tiempo que pasamos juntos realmente fue de lo mejor, al menos para mí, de esos instantes que pasamos juntos se crearon lazos inseparables que aunque hayamos decidido dejar a un lado ese desastre que hicimos con nuestros defectos, es imposible de romper

No se cuento tiempo ha pasado pero sigo esperando la respuesta de Carlie deseando ser yo la persona a la que elija, en uno de mis bajadas a la ciudad paso por mi correo, y ahí veo una carta de Carlie, con dirección en Osaka, la sostengo con mis manos, sabiendo bien que es lo que dice dicha carta, yo no he sido el escogido, porque de a verlo sido no me lo estaría informado por carta, la cual ni siquiera abro solo la guardo, para sí tener algo que me recuerde que ella existió y que lo que viví a su lado fue cierto, los días pasan, junto con las semanas y los meses, y yo continuo con mi rutina y siendo como siempre fui, sin sentimientos algunos, hablando algunas veces con Milo, y eso solo para no sentirme tan solo como me siento desde la llegada de dicha carta.

"_Todos tus defectos y todos mis defectos,_

_yacen ahí, de la mano,_

_algunos los hemos heredado, otros aprendido,_

_pasan de hombre a hombre"._

Han pasado un par de años, de hecho ya he perdido la cuenta de cuándo fue la última vez que te vi, de lo único que estoy seguro que fue un día como hoy, el día que te deje en el hospital y me despedí de ti, y como sé que fue un día como este no puedo dejar de pensar en todos los defectos que tenías, de cómo te molestabas por nada, o como es que en ocasiones te cerrabas como una almeja ante los demás, algunos de esos defectos ambos los aprendimos y algunos otros solo los heredamos de nuestros padres, y seguramente se los pasaremos a nuestro hijo, tendrá defectos de ambos, será testarudo como tú, o controlador como yo, no lo sé y quizá nunca llegue a saberlo, decidí no buscarlo, y acepte tu respuesta, acepte que no me quisieras mas en tu vida ni en la de nuestro hijo, y a pesar de que lo hice, desearía poder no a verlo hecho, salir tras de ti, porque sé que si me lo propongo rápidamente pueda dar contigo pero simplemente me resigne.

"_Hay un agujero en mi alma,_

_no puedo llenarlo, no puedo llenarlo._

_Hay un agujero en mi alma,_

_¿puedes llenarlo? ¿Puedes llenarlo?"_

La pérdida de ella ha creado un agujero en mi alma, el cual no he podido llenar con nada, comencé a tomar misiones de mas, de mantenerme lejos de todo lo que me pudiera recordar su presencia, fui a Siberia para liberarme de los fantasma que hacían más grande el hoyo en mi alma, pero eso no funciono, Salí de misión a las cascadas de Rozan, a Latinoamérica y a Francia pero tampoco funciono, entonces llegue el punto en el que me pregunte qué era lo que necesitaba para llenar ese agujero, quizá era que me hacía falta Carlie para poder llenarlo, si es así, que es lo que hare ella me saco de su vida, no puedo llegar de la noche a la mañana a pedirle que llene ese hoyo que hay en mi alma ¿puedes llenarlo? No eso no preguntare, seguiré viviendo con ese agujero hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

Y de nuevo estoy en Grecia de nuevo después de tres años de estar de ida y vuelta, de misión en misión, al fin regreso a donde comenzó todo en donde nuestros defectos de tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos.

"_Tú siempre has llevado puestos tus defectos bajo la manga,_

_y yo siempre los he enterrado profundo bajo el suelo._

_Desentiérralos, vamos a terminar lo que empezamos,_

_desentiérralos, que nada quede sin tocar"._

Al llegar a Grecia después de estar en Francia investigando unas cosas para el santuario al fin regrese a Grecia, como cada que salía de viaje pase por mi correo, ahí había una carta proveniente de Tokio solo que el remitente no era Carlie era un tal Taiki Kou, mire la carta durante todo el trayecto al templo de acuario hasta que al fin me decidí a abrirla, un boleto para un concierto estaba en el interior, además de una pequeña nota que decía que si quería ver a Carlie de nuevo fuera a dicho concierto, mire la nota y supe que era momento de que desenterráramos todos esos defectos y dejaríamos que de nuevo volvieran a ir de la mano, al menos durante esa platica que teníamos que tener para al fin poder dar por concluido esa etapa de nuestra vida.

Y así si fue asistí a dicho evento esperando poder verla entre el público, pero no la veía por ningún lado, por un momento creí que había sido una broma de mal gusto, hasta que los cantantes del grupo la descubrieron, ella estaba detrás de una mampara, se podría decir que era una de las bailarinas, aunque más que bailarina era una acróbata, después de eso comenzaron a cantar una canción que mencionaba todo lo que había pasado estos últimos años, y cada una de las cosas que había pensando durante sus ausencia, mientras ellos cantaban, Carlie realizaba sus acrobacias, quedando casi colgada de un solo pie cuando termino la canción, la gente comenzó a aplaudir, yo simplemente la miraba embelesado, nunca había visto algo semejante, sus movimientos era simplemente perfectos, es como sus defectos hubieran desaparecido, pero yo sé que a pesar de esa perfección en sus movimientos aún seguían presentes en ella, mi mente comenzó a compararla con la vez que mi ataque la daño, y estuvo en coma durante algunos días, en este momento se veía totalmente diferente que hace tres años, sus mejillas tenían color, no estaba pálida ni parecía muerta, al terminar el concierto ella se retiró, la seguí con la mirada antes de salir por ella, era momento de cerrar un ciclo.

"_Todos tus defectos y todos mis defectos,_

_cuando hayan sido exhumados,_

_veremos que los necesitamos para ser quienes somos,_

_sin ellos, estaríamos condenados"._

Con mucho esfuerzo me logre colar a los camerinos, cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla platicar con Alex, tal parecía que ellos eran ahora pareja, seguramente la carta que me había mandado era su despedida, por un momento creí que si nos volvíamos a encontrar nos daríamos cuenta que necesitábamos el uno del otro. Mis pies no me obedecieron solo se quedaron pegados al piso, dejándome ver cómo es que ella abrazaba a Alex y besaba su mejilla, seguí mirando la escena, hasta que alguien jalo de mi ropa, una niñita de ojos cafés y cabello azulado me miraba atentamente.

-quien edes?-

-no soy nadie!-conteste a punto de irme, internándome más en la oscuridad del pasillo cuando escuche la voz de Carlie.

-Sakura, ven quiero presentarte a alguien!-

-ti mami!-dijo la niña, quien corrió a su lado, esa niña había dicho mami, debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Salí de la protección que me brindaba la obscuridad para toparme con Carlie quien traía en brazos a la niña, ella me miro con sorpresa en los ojos, antes de sonreírme, dejo a la niña con Alex antes de caminar a donde estaba, sin esperármelo me abrazo con fuerza.

-te extrañe gomen nasai!- susurro a mi oído -ai shiteru!-comento sin soltarme.

-si me amas entonces por qué fue lo de la carta!-dije separándola bruscamente de mí.

-lo de la carta fue para decirte que estaba embarazada, Sakura es hija tuya!- dijo sin subir la voz

-por qué no me llamaste?-pregunte un poco irritado mientras miraba a la niña que también era hija mía.

-te llame muchas veces pero nunca contestaste, por eso es que no volví a Atenas, hasta ahora, porque creí que ya no querías saber nada de mí!-

_Hay un agujero en mi alma,_

_no puedo llenarlo, no puedo llenarlo._

_Hay un agujero en mi alma,_

_¿puedes llenarlo? ¿Puedes llenarlo?_

Al escuchar eso que me dijo supe que los dos tuvimos un agujero en el alma que solamente la presencia del otro podría llenarlo, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese como no lo hacía en tres años, los labios sabían a la más deliciosa fruta eran dulces y deliciosos, sabíamos bien que lo que venía para después sería mejor de lo que fue nuestro pasado junto, porque al fin habíamos dejado que nuestros defectos fueran desenterrados, para comenzar de nuevo.

FIN

_**Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que deben estar decepcionadas con el final jajajaja, dejen decirles que no es el final, aún hay un epilogo, de lo que paso después de esta escena del reencuentro, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el epilogo.**_


End file.
